TJOTL: Remastered
by TheRavenMocker
Summary: Alpha and Omega high school remastered story from The Journey of True Love. This story is a lot better, amazing, and different than the original one. If you are new to this story, please check out the original one.
1. The Ladies Man

Kate's POV

I was sleeping peacefully on my bed but it was interrupted by my sister, Lily. "Kate, mom and dad need us downstairs" she said through the door. "Okay" I groaned.

I open my eyes and rub it with my hands. I got up from my bed and find some clothes to wear.

I'm Kate Collins, a senior of Jasper High school and an alpha, as in the most popular girl in the school. I'm currently in a relationship with the most popular boy in the school and I love him so much, Garth Eddies. Just thinking about him just makes me to choose some beautiful clothes to make him melt.

Some how, I got this feeling that he's not the right one. I ignore it, oh, speaking of he's not the right one. My parents hate him. They say he's a bragger that he's got the most beautiful woman in the school and a show off since he's got a dodge viper that attracts girls. They also said that he's a bad boy, which means he's just a dude who breaks rules.

I don't believe them, but I love my parents though and I can denied about their opinion. I walk out of my room and into the bathroom to take a shower and brush my teeth and my face.

I went downstairs to see them waiting for me. I sit beside my sister who is an omega. Lily was shy, very shy to talk boys, especially Garth. Her dream boy. I don't want a rival battle with her, I love her.

"So girls, are you ready for going back to school" I heard my mom asked. Me and Lily groaned. My mom sighed. "I know, summer is over and it's time to go back to school but don't worry, just take your time" she said. She was right. School is long but it will take times to get through.

Then, my parents had a stern look on their face. I knew what's going on. "Kate. Lily, please find a perfect boy who is a real gentleman, not Garth Kate" said my dad. I groaned.

"Dad, can we please stop this and accept it" I said. "Sorry honey, women likes man who is a gentleman" said my mom. I lowered my head. It's actually true. Women likes man who is a gentleman while most of the girls at my school likes muscular guy like Garth. "Both of you girls need to understand this. Someday, you will regret and messed up your life" said my dad.

Me and Lily nodded. "Also, please tell me which boy is trying to take advantage of you and if you do. I will rip his eyes out and set it in front of his body so he can see his precious private area ripped off and burned alive" my mom threatened. Me and Lily were grossed out. She was an overprotective mother and when she's not an overprotective mother is when she trusted someone, like her friends, Charley Foster which is my father's best friend and Chrystal Anderson which is my mom's best friend.

Sadly, they died in a car crash but I didn't know about it. All I know is their names. My mom were depressed of what happen. I was just asking some questions if she was okay but all she said was 'I'm fine'.

I look at the clock and it was time to go. "Well, time to go" I said. "Take our words Kate" I heard my dad speak. "Okay" I replied. "And make sure find a perfect boy" my mom added.

Lily nodded and I just groaned. We both walk towards the red porsche. I love this car so much but I love Garth's car more. It sounds so risky and strong, that's why I like it.

I started the engine and drove off after I got out the garage.

X

3rd POV

Kate parked her car next to a red with white strips viper. It was Garth's car. They both got out and Garth were standing there with a smile. Kate smiled back and stood in front of him.

They both began to lock lips. Lily felt so jealous when she saw this. The couple slowly broke the kiss and smiled. "Hello beautiful" said Garth. "Hey handsome" Kate greeted back.

"Listen, I'm going to hang out with my friends today okay" he said softly. Kate nodded and Garth start walking towards his friends. Garth always hang out with Kate since in seventh grade, her first boyfriend didn't hang out with her and didn't give his love to her. She broke up with him. For Kate and Garth, they met when they were juniors.

They were amazed by his strength and his looks. Lily start walking towards her friends and same thing with Kate. "Hi girls" Kate greeted them. "Hey Kate" Lilac greeted back.

Before anyone could say a word, a sound of a sports car that made every girls shivered with excitement as a white, topless which is covered, BMW M3 E92 Coupe 2012 parked in the parking lot.

"Wow, that exhaust sounds like a Maserati but it's a BMW M3, what the heck" asked Anne in shocked. A Maserati always attracts girls, just by that sound.

The driver stepped out of the car and every girls, I mean, every girls in the school saw the most beautiful man that ever created.

A black and white wolf that shines in the sunlight and stood up five foot and eleven inches tall. His mesmerizing sky gleaming blue eyes made every girls melt when they saw it. His body is semi muscular but the girls love it.

They can see the outline of it, especially his arms. Kate was in heaven. She felt a spark, like a true love spark, running through her body. Kate was amazed by the sight.

He's just look so amazing to her. It was like he was the first animal that ever walked on this planet Earth. "Is it just me or is that guy's hot" exclaimed Lilac with a dreamy smile.

"It's the guy" said Kate drooling. She sighed happily and continue staring at him as he walked towards but was stopped when a group of nerds, Salty, Shakey, and Mooch came up to him. "You guys want to go meet him" Kate asked.

"Oooo. Kate is in love" said Lunar teasing on her. Kate began to blush and tried to hide her face. The girls all began to smile when they saw this. "I guess she does" said Tammy.

"I-I don't even know him" she said stuttered a bit. "But we do know that this is love at first sight" joked Lilac. Then, Candy, Sweets, Reba, and Janice came up to them.

"Do you guys see that hotie over there" asked Candy seductively. "All girls saw it of course like most girls attracted Maserati I mean that's not a Maserati but it sounds nice" said Lilac.

"And Kate is in love with him" said Anne. "Oh your cheating on Garth" Sweets asked. "No no, I would never do that" Kate denied. "That's a lie, let's go meet him" Lilac suggested grabbing her arm.

"No wait" said Kate but was stop when his gleaming sky blue eyes look at her. She began to entered a love trance. Those eyes gave her a treasure or a trip to paradise.

"Wow hey are you going to say your name since we said our names" asked Shakey breaking his trance. "Oh sorry. My name's Humphrey" he said. "I've notice something, you starring at one of the hottest girl in the school" said Salty.

Humphrey look at him. "Hot is a mean word for some girls. I say the most beautiful woman on the planet" said Humphrey. "Whatever you say man" said Mooch.

"Look look look, here comes the hot girls group" said Shakey nudging Salty's side.

They all look at the girls, coming closer to them. Kate didn't want to drooled in front of him. That's just embarrassing for her. "Hey" they all said except Kate. "Hey" Humphrey greeted with a wave and a smile.

Anne nudge Kate, just to give him a question. Kate walked up a little. "What's your name" she asked nervously. "Humphrey and you are" he asked. Kate was so amazed by his voice. It sounds so beautiful to her. Humphrey wave his hand in front of her face. She was so lost by his smell that she didn't notice Garth was looking at him angrily and Humphrey calling her.

"Um hello" he said trying to get her attention. Kate shook her head, snapping back to reality as the girls giggled. She began to blushed deeply then look at her friends with a glare. They all rolled their eyes and motioned her to keep talking to her new crush.

Kate looked back at him and saw her boyfriend come up to him with an angry face. "Hey fucker what the hell are you doing to my girl" he asked angrily. "Garth chill, no need to worry about dude, Kate was just talking to him" said Shakey defending the new student.

"Whatever nerd" he said pushing him a side then stood in front of Humphrey, face to face. "I will knock you out if you are flirting with my girlfriend" Garth threatened.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" said a voice. Everyone look and saw a wolf that looks like Humphrey but a female, mixed color eyes from orange and blue and a hair that reached to her shoulders. Standing right next to her was Lily and her friends.

"Why" he asked. "Because you never know what he's going to do to you" said Heather. "I don't care. I'm a lot stronger than this jock" said Garth pushing him but Humphrey held it from the force.

"Strength is not a good weapon for hand to hand combat. It's speed and intelligent" said Humphrey. "Ugh whatever" he said as he throw his first punch. Humphrey grabbed his fist then twisted his arm around then held his own arm in the air, ready to elbowed his arm.

"Holy shit" said Shakey in awe. "Look man. I don't want to hurt you and if you push any boundaries. I. Will. Literally. Hurt. You" he said. "I am not scared of you" Garth argued back.

Humphrey raised his eye brow then push his fist away with full force, making him stumble back. Garth was amazed by his strength but he ignored it. "You may win this one but at recess, we're gonna fight" said Garth. "I heard that" said the principle walking behind him.

Garth widen his eyes then turn around. "No sir, please" but he was cut off. "I don't want to hear any excuses. You're going to my office" he commanded. Garth groaned then walk to the entrance. He glared at Humphrey angrily then look at the doors.

"Take my words savage, you will regret soon" said Heather standing beside her big brother. Garth snorted and continue walking. The bell ring and everyone went inside to get their schedules.

The girls began to talk about the ladies man, as in the most beautiful man that ever created and attracts any girls that sees him. "His fur shines like crystals. I just want to see it again" said Lilac.

"His gorgeous eyes are so dreamy" said Anne. "I know, it's like they are more beautiful than anything else in this planet" said Tammy. "And his body. You can see the outline of it" Lunar added.

Kate just sighed, dreamily. She's also mad at her boyfriend for threatening a new student. "Still thinking about Humphrey huh" asked Lilac looking at her. "Yeah, I had to admit, I am in love with him" she admitted.

"Aww Kate, that would be so cute" Anne squealed. "I wonder what your parents think" asked Lilac. Kate shrugged her shoulders. "Humphrey sounds so beautiful" said Kate blushing.

"Man, imagine him singing so beautiful" said Tammy as Kate went into her daydream. She was dreaming about him singing a beautiful love song to her on the stage. He bent down and began stroking her cheeks as she melted by his touch.

"Kate, are you there" asked Lunar breaking her daydream. "Yeah" she replied. "Humphrey is so nice to Salty, Shakey, and Mooch. No one barely talks to them just because they're nerds" said Lilac.

"I know. I bet he's the one who is a gentleman. Always cared about everyone before himself" said Kate. "I bet he does and if he does. He will be the nicest person in this school, better than teachers" said Anne.

"I'm assuming you guys are talking about me" said Humphrey from behind. Kate began to blushed, hoping he didn't hear her feelings that she just formed.

"Yeah" Lilac agreed. "How much did you hear" asked Kate with red cheeks. "Just enough. I heard you guys talking about me being so nice to those boys and Kate, that's so sweet about me, always cared about everyone before himself. That's actually true" he said giving her a charming smile.

Kate blushed again and look away. Humphrey slightly blushed when he said that. "Well, I gotta go get my schedules and I hope you guys have a good day" he said walking past them.

"Okay" they all said. "And I hope you guys will be in the same class with me" he shouted from the distance. Kate sighed happily. Just looking at him making her feelings growing stronger but she wants to get to know him more.

 **Better than the original one? And if you guys are new, please read the original one. What did you guys think? Peace out and have a nice day.**


	2. Getting To Know You

Kate was walking towards her homeroom after she got her schedule. She hope that Humphrey was in her homeroom. She knows that Garth won't be in her homeroom because of the incident earlier.

Kate felt like Garth is not the really one for her but for Humphrey, she felt a spark that she never had before, not even a kiss that her and her boyfriend shared.

Kate had arrived at her homeroom to see her friends. "Hey Kate" Lunar greeted when she saw her. "Hey Lunar" Kate greeted back with a smile. She walked over to them happily. She looked over at the door. She didn't even notice that she was walking right towards Anne without looking, just kept starring at the door, hoping that Humphrey was in her class.

Kate bumped into Anne. "Oh sorry Anne" she apologized as she face to her. "It's okay and I'm thinking I know why" said Anne as she smirked. Kate look away from her as the others began to giggled.

"Yep, it's definitely Humphrey" said Lilac smiling. Then, the teacher stood up from her seat. "Alright everyone, It's time for your assigned seats. Tammy Angels, you will sit right there" she said pointing to a seat.

After a while, Humphrey came by when the teacher was on the list of assigned seats of students with their last name, a letter F. Kate was sitting on the far right corner of the room with an empty chair right next to her.

"Oh hello, you must be Humphrey, Humphrey Foster" said the teacher who is name Mrs. Jackson.

Every girl gasped when they heard the name or saw him. "Yes I am" he replied. "Alright, you will be sitting next to Kate Collins over there" she said pointing at her where she's at. Humphrey walked towards her with a smile.

Kate began to blushed as the other girls told her how lucky she was. "You sly dog Kate" said Brittney who has silver fur and blue eyes.

"You are so god damn lucky Kate" Beth added who has brown fur and green eyes. "Yeah you are" said Sweets smiling. "Good luck with him. Maybe you will tell us about him as soon as you get to know him" said Candy slyly. "I wish I was one of the hottest cheerleader" Angel whined who has black and white fur with hazel eyes.

Yep, Kate is a cheerleader. "Look, here he comes" Lilac exclaimed. Kate look at him and he was sixteen feet away. Humphrey set his stuff on the table and sat on the chair while Kate is pulling herself, trying so hard not to stare at him. She saw his schedule on top of his notebook. He has every class with her. "Looks like we're in the same classes Kate" Humphrey chuckled to see her exploring his schedule.

Kate looked up and began to stare deeply in his eyes, admiring the color. She can't help it but smiled at him. "Yep" she replied with a smile.

"Okay class, it's time to introduce yourselves to the others. I see new faces around the classroom so let's get started" said Mrs. Jackson. Humphrey and Kate began to face each other. Kate look away from him, trying not to get herself caught by his eyes.

It just makes her body froze and enter her daydream. "So" said Humphrey breaking the silence. "Do you want me to go first or you" he asked politely while looking at her.

Great, listening his voice just made Kate look up to him. 'Why does his voice has to be so dreamy? I can't help myself' she said in her mind. "Um" Kate hesitated. She was going to say it first but she was too lost of his voice, so she let him.

"You can go first" she said smiling and feeling the urge of hearing his voice. Humphrey smiled and began to cleared his throat. "Okay, I don't know if you know my full name but here it goes. My name is Humphrey Foster. I like to hang out with my friends, sing, and exploring places" he explained about himself.

Kate just formed a dreamy look on her face when Humphrey started speaking. She heard the whole thing while daydreaming. "Nice, very nice" she said dreamily. "Okay, it's your turn" said Humphrey.

Kate nodded and give him a lovely smile. "My names Kate Collins as you already know. I'm a captain for the cheerleader team of the football team, The Howlers. And um, that's it" she said. Kate was too busying admiring his looks, that's why she want to stop it.

"Alright then" Humphrey replied. Kate wanted to tell him that she was one of the hottest girl in the school but she didn't want to say that in front of him or else he will turn into one of the pervs which she didn't know about one thing. Humphrey is a gentleman.

There was a silence between them. Kate was just exploring over his body. The outline of his body and arms. Sure they are not muscular but it sure does look nice on him.

'Talk about one hunky omega' she said in her mind. Even though, everyone didn't find popular about him but the girls do. He is the cutest boy in the school and some of the girls, mostly sluts, called him the alpha of ladies.

"Um Kate, are you alright? You've been staring at me for eight minutes" said Humphrey looking at her. Kate snapped back into reality and began to blushed uncontrollably. Her friends and other girls around them began to giggled.

"Um sorry about that" Kate apologized hiding her face from him. "It's okay. I'm alright with it" he said softly.

Kate began to widen her eyes. 'He's okay with me starring at him as long as I want' she asked herself in her mind. She began to smile at herself and then the bell began to ring.

(Time skip: Lunch)

It was lunch time. Kate was flattered, so flattered that she wish Humphrey was her boyfriend. Kate got a lot of information about him. But what she didn't get was about his past.

Kate did find something about him. His last name. She wants to ask to her parents to see if their friends had any children before they died. Kate saw Humphrey waiting in the line for getting his lunch, pepperoni pizza.

Kate got her lunch and went to her friends' table. As she sat down, she turned back to her crush.

The sight was just so amazing. The sun was shining on him was gorgeous. Those sky blue eyes was gleaming in the sun rays. It's like an ocean with sparkles on the surface.

"Kate, hello" said Lilac getting her attention. Kate look at her friends. "Sorry, I was just looking at Humphrey" she said with red cheeks. The girls rolled their eyes. "Well you gotta ask him out" joked Anne making everyone laugh. "Um I'm not so sure about that. You know my parents want me to find a gentleman" said Kate.

"Kate, you actually did. He's really nice plus he didn't mind if you were staring at him as long as you want" Tammy confessed.

"Yeah, you actually right" Kate replied. She then look at him again. He got his lunch and began walking towards his little sister. Every grade which means, freshman, sophomore, junior, and senior had lunch together.

Humphrey walked past a table with sluts. The girls began to growl at him seductively and others winked at him and began to lick their lips. Humphrey just smile at them, well a fake smile. He got freaked out when he saw this.

Humphrey began to sped up his pace but was stopped by one of the sluts. "Hey handsome, why don't you come over to my house so we can..have some fun" she said seductively.

"Um" Humphrey had no idea what to say. She just smile at him then brought her pen out and a paper. "Here's my address and if the session went good, then you will become my boyfriend" she said writing it on the paper. She then handed to him then kiss his cheek with a lustful saliva.

Humphrey shivered and began walking away. He then quickly sat down right next to his little sister. "Hey Heather" Humphrey greeted and began eating his lunch.

"Hey Humphrey" she greeted back. Kate dropped her jaws to see a slut just kiss Humphrey on the cheek. Jesse and Jane began to sit with them. "So Kate, who's that" Jesse asked.

"Humphrey" Kate answered. "He's hot" said Jane. "I know you should've seen him in the sun light" Kate exclaimed.

Just then, a group of girls began walking up to them. "Well hello Kate" said Allison who had white fur and jade green eyes. "What do you want Allison" Kate asked angrily.

Kate and Allison are enemies against each other. Kate always hate her because she bullied her at young age. "That new guy you just talking to in third period will be mine" she said coldly.

Kate began to feel pain in her body. Kate wanted Humphrey badly than her. "No, he will be mine" Kate replied. "No he's mine" yelled Allison.

"Alright girls, what's going on here" said the teacher walking up to them. "Nothing" they both said. The teacher nodded and began walking away from them. Kate and Allison began to glared at each other.

"This is not over Kate" she said as she walked away with her friends. "Whatever" said Kate rolling her eyes. Humphrey walked over to her. He heard the commotion and saw her and that girl arguing to each other.

"Kate, are you alright" he asked softly. Kate look at him and was met by the stare of his gorgeous eyes that made her melt. "Yeah" Kate replied dreamily. Humphrey smiled then patted on her shoulder.

Kate froze. His touch was unbelievable. His fur was so soft and cozy to her. Humphrey laughed when he saw this. "I'll see you in class okay" he said. Kate nodded with a smile.

Humphrey began to walk back to his seat but Kate grab his tail. He looked behind him and saw Kate stood in front of him. Kate give him a quick kiss on the cheek then sat back down.

Humphrey's guard was cut off. Her moist soft lips and his crush just kiss his cheek. 'This day has to be the best one in my life' he thought as he touch the cheek that Kate just kissed.

 **So, I got an important news. I don't know what day but I'm getting surgery. I got four wisdom teeth and it will appeared when I'm eighteen years old but I'm sixteen. Just to let you guys know. What did you guys think? Please share this story to your friends, it will support me and the story. Peace out and have a nice day.**


	3. Humphrey and Kate

It was the end of the first day of school. Kate was walking to her car to grab her cheerleader clothes. She gave the keys to Lily since she didn't have a car. Her parents were giving her a car on her birthday, McLaren 675LT 2016.

"Alright Lily, tell mom and dad that I'm at cheer leading practice" said Kate. Lily nodded and got into the car. She started the engine then drove off after she backed up.

Kate was about to head towards the sports complex but then she saw Humphrey walking towards his car. She smiled and began walking towards him.

Then, her boyfriend stopped her. "Listen Kate, my dad just called me and I won't be here for one week" said Garth. "Oh" said Kate a little bit sad. "Don't worry, one week is not that bad, I promise" he comforted her. Kate nodded. She was little bit sad of him going on a vacation but more happy because she get to hang out with her crush that she believe he's the right one.

Garth give her a kiss on the lips. Kate didn't kiss him back but she had to before Garth hurt Humphrey. He pulled away then walked away. Kate watched him getting in the car.

She was waiting for him to drove away and out of sight so she can hang out with Humphrey. He was out of sight as he drove off. Kate squealed in excitement and began running towards Humphrey who was in his car.

Humphrey was about to start the engine but Kate startled him. He was breathing heavily from getting scared. He rolled the window down. "Yes Kate" he asked. Kate giggled.

She saw him getting scared. Kate thought it was cute, super cute. "Um, I was wondering if you can give me a ride to my house after my practice" she asked lovely.

"Sure" Humphrey replied as he got out of his car. Kate began to smile wildly as they began walking towards the complex.

Humphrey went up the stands and sat on the seat. Kate walked into the lockers room with her bag on her shoulders. She wants to see how Humphrey reacted when she was on her cheerleader clothes.

'I hope he doesn't turn into one of those pervs like Mark' she said in her mind. Mark was one of the biggest pervs along with his gang in the school. Every girls always stay away from them.

Humphrey pulled out his phone then pressed the phone apps. He scrolled down the contacts until he found his mom's name. He clicked on it then clicked on the green telephone. He put his phone up against his ear. It rang twice until Sara answered.

"Hey honey, where are you. I haven't seen you with Heather coming into the house" she said through the phone.

"I was about to answer that question" Humphrey said back. "Okay" Sara replied. Humphrey can hear her little sister and Felix, his father, talking. Sara must've put her phone on speaker.

"I'm at the sports complex to see my friend's practice and gave her a ride home" he answered. "It's his crush that he formed ever since he saw her today" said Heather joining the conversation.

"HEATHER" said Humphrey loudly making Heather laughed uncontrollably. Sara gasped. "Oh my baby found his love" she said cutely. Humphrey was blushing uncontrollably. "You should ask her out" Sara suggested. "Mom, she has a boyfriend" he said sadly. "Oh I'm sorry to hear that honey but you will get to her soon. Now tell me, what does she looked like" His mother asked. Humphrey hesitated for a second to think. As soon as he got it, he began to speak.

"She has beautiful tan fur and gorgeous, sparkling amber eyes that made me melt" he said dreamily. Sara giggled. "How about her body and her rear end" she asked jokingly.

Humphrey went wide eyed. "Mom! That's not the perfect timing. I don't want to act like a perv in front of her" he said feeling embarrassed. "Okay" said Sara still giggling along with the others as they joined in a second ago.

Humphrey began to hear the doors open. "Mom, I gotta go" said Humphrey quickly. "Okay, have fun" she said as she hung up. Humphrey put his phone away and saw Kate coming out. Humphrey was amazed by the sight. She was wearing a boot that went to her ankles, shorts that hugged her legs and rear and went to the middle of her thighs, and a shirt that exposed her belly, her sides and her lower back. The color on her costume was white. It had a gray wolf head on the right side of the shirt, almost directly on her boob.

Good thing for Humphrey, he doesn't drooled in front of the sexy sight like other males do.

Kate looked over at her crush. She saw him not drooling like other males do when they came into the game. His eyes were widen a bit. She's guessing that he was a bit of shocked when he saw her.

She waved at him with her pom poms. He smiled and wave it back. Kate was glad that he's not a perv. "Wow Kate, did you bring Humphrey to our practice" asked Lilac as she stand right next to her.

"Yeah" she said. "Plus I need a ride home" Kate added. "Kate, he didn't even know where you live" said Anne also standing right next to her. "I could give him my address" she said as she blushed. Lilac and Anne look at each other then back at Kate.

"So you're giving your address to him so you can hang out with him. Oh I see" Lilac giggled. Kate began to nodded her head slowly.

"You sly dog. You gotta tell me about him as soon as you ask him to go to your house" Anne suggested. "Sure" Kate agreeing to it.

Lilac and Anne began to jump, up and down. "Awesome" Lilac exclaimed. "Sweet" Anne exclaimed too. Kate just rolled her eyes as the coach stood in front of the team.

Humphrey was so amazed. Kate was dancing along with other cheerleaders. He also see Lilac and Anne. Kate was looking up at him then smiling and winking at him. Lilac and Anne did it along with her too.

Humphrey just did a small wave as he watch them dancing. For eight minutes, they began stretching. Some of the sluts were just teasing him by shaking their ass.

Kate was a little mad when she saw this. She want him to stare at her, not them.

After sixteen minutes, they began to have a break. Every cheerleaders notice Humphrey on the stand and began talking about him. Humphrey was wondering what they were talking about. Kate kept glancing at him and smiling at him. She loved him responding to her with his smile.

"Oh so Kate has a crush on him like the others huh. I bet he doesn't like her, he likes me" said Allison. Kate, Anne, and Lilac look at her angrily. "No Kate's in love with him. Maybe you should date one of those perverts, I bet you like them" Lilac argued.

Allison growled at them. "Fuck no. Humphrey is way better than those fuckers. If Humphrey likes sexy girls, he would've chosen me" she said doing a pose. She then look at Humphrey.

Allison stood up while looking at him with a seductive look on her face. Humphrey was just looking at Kate until he saw Allison stood up and running down her sides to her rear with her hand.

Humphrey widen his eyes a little when he saw this. 'This has to be a dream' he said in his mind. Allison smirked then sat down. "See told ya, he likes me" she replied.

"Allison, Kate's one of the hottest girl in the school, you know that right" said Anne. Allison began to roll her eyes. "Whatever" she said. "Alright girls, break time is over" said the coach.

(Time skip: 40 minutes)

The practice is finally over. Allison and Kate kept fighting who's the sexiest girl to see if Humphrey likes one of them. Humphrey already did, from the start when he saw Kate for the first time.

Not that he has a crush on her. He's in love with her. Humphrey began walking down the stands and stood right next at the entrance of the lockers room. Allison is the first one who came out of the lockers room and saw the beautiful man standing there.

Allison smiled to herself then tapped on his shoulders. Humphrey look at her with his sky blue eyes that made her heart melt. "Hey Humphrey" she greeted with a smile.

"Um hey" he greeted back. Allison could tell he was nervous. "My names Allison" she said her name. Humphrey smiled. Allison wanted to touch his hand so she offered him a handshake.

Humphrey accepted it and Allison was in so much daze by his touch. The soft fur that she was feeling was giving her fur on the back rise from the sensation.

Allison heard the door open. She peeked around the corner and saw Kate coming out of the doors. She knew it's time to go.

"Well, I'll see you around, handsome" said Allison seductively as she tickle under his chin with her tail and walked away. She's able to touch his thigh and the tip of her fingers touch the side of his penis as she walked away. Humphrey stood there frozen. This was the first time when a cheerleader did that. In his old high school which is on British Columbia, some girls did that to him also.

Kate saw Humphrey standing there frozen. She smiled at him and began walking towards him. Humphrey snapped back into reality and saw Kate. Her fur is so sparkle and so beautiful, it always made him melt but what made his heart exploded when he saw her eyes.

"You ready to go Humphrey" she asked with a smile. "Sure" Humphrey replied as he smiled back. They both began walking towards Humphrey's car, side to side. Kate liked his fur touching her. She always giggled when it touches her and Humphrey looked at her with a confused look on his face.

"What are you laughing about, Kate" he asked. "It's just your fur. It tickles me when it touch me" she responded. Humphrey smiled then shrugged his shoulders.

As soon as they get close to the car, Humphrey brought out his keys to press the button to open the trunk. Kate was looking at the beauty of his car. The white color is perfect for the car and also so perfectly for Humphrey.

It sparkles and shine in the sunlight like the same thing for Humphrey when he's in the sunlight in the lunch room.

Kate put her bag in the trunk and Humphrey was about to close it but Kate stopped him. "Humphrey, I got a question" said Kate looking deeply in her eyes.

"Sure" Humphrey replied as he began facing towards her. "Why did you choose this car? I mean it's not I don't like this car but it sounds so beautiful and looks gorgeous" she said nicely.

"I choose this car because it looks like me" he answered. Kate smiled. It's actually true. His fur is beautiful just like his car. Everything is just as perfect, it's like this is the new car that ever created in 2016, a BMW M3 E92 Humphrey Edition.

"That's awesome" she said looking into his eyes. It made him smile wildly. "Thanks" he said walking towards the driver seat. "No problem" Kate replied as she walked towards the passenger seat also.

Humphrey started the car after they both close the doors. He backed up then drove off. Kate wanted to hear his voice. She began to took one of his hobbies that he just told her at school.

"Humphrey, can you sing a song for me? I just want to hear it" she asked softly. Humphrey began to feel nervous as he stopped at the red light.

"I don't know. I might be bad at it" said Humphrey. "Hey, I promise. I won't laugh at anything" Kate said softly and sweetly. Humphrey smiled a little bit.

"Alright. I'm gonna sing it a little bit okay." he said as he reached for the radio then turn it on. Kate nodded as he began searching a song as Kate began to smile at herself wildly than usual.

She wanted to hear his beautiful melody voice everyday. Humphrey turn the button on to raise the roof off and drove off as the light turned green.

(If you guys want to hear the song, put 'Timber mashup Counting Stars')

"Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep. Dreaming about the things that we could be. But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard. Said, no more counting dollars we'll be counting stars. Yeah we'll be counting stars.

Woooo oooooh. Woooo-oooooh (2x). I see this life as a swinging vine. Swing my heart across the line and my face is flashing signs. Seek it out and you shall find. Old, but I'm not that old. Young, but I'm not that bold. I don't think the world is sold I'm just doing what we're told. I feel something so right, doing the wrong thing. I feel something so wrong, doing the right thing ohhh it's going down. I'm yelling timber you better move, you better dance. Let's make a night, you won't remember. I'll be the one you won't forget.

Hey. Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep. Dreaming about the things that we could be. But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard. Said no more counting dollars we'll be counting stars.

Woooo oooooh".

Kate was so amazed by his voice. So much beauty sent her into heaven. And his fur looks even more beautiful when it shines in the orange sun rays. "Humphrey. That...was beautiful" said Kate dreamily. "Thanks" Humphrey replied with a smile.

"You know if you sing it in front of a girl. You will get a girlfriend just by singing it" said Kate. 'I hope that's me' she said in her mind. "Thanks Kate, you're the best" he said.

Kate began to blush. "Aww it's no big deal" she replied. There was a silence between them. Kate wanted to know where he lives. "So, where did you live" she asked.

"I live at West Valley of Jasper" Humphrey responded as Kate gasped loudly. "That's where I live"" Kate exclaimed. West Valley is a place full of mansions, estate, and amazing two story house.

"Really" he asked looking at her smiling. Kate nodded her head rapidly. She was so glad, so glad that her crush lives near her house.

"So what street did you live" Kate asked happily. "Wilson street" Humphrey answered and Kate squealed happily. "Let me guess, that's the street your house is" he said smiling.

"Yeah" Kate exclaimed extremely happily. "And do you have a girlfriend" she asked. Humphrey shook his head no. Kate smiled to herself. "Aww, why a cute boy doesn't have a girlfriend? You should've seen all those girls at school looking at you" said Kate. "I know, especially you" he said teasing. Kate began to blush and hide her face. Humphrey chuckled as they arrived West Valley of Jasper.

"Turn right" Kate commanded. Humphrey nodded and turn right. "That's my house right there" she said pointing at it.

"That's not a house, that's a castle" he said. Kate rolled her eyes and punch his shoulder playfully. "What a beautiful house you have. It's a great choice for you and your family" Humphrey confessed.

"Thanks" Kate replied. Humphrey pulled in her driveway and Kate open the door. Humphrey press the button to open the trunk. Kate grabbed her stuff and went towards the door. She looked back at Humphrey one more time. Humphrey waved at her and she waved him back.

Humphrey backed up and drove off to the opposite side of the street. Kate watched him as he pulled up an amazing looking mansion. Kate was impressed for him choosing an amazing mansion.

Kate grab her house key and open the door. Her father and mother were standing right there, smiling. "What" asked Kate as she close the door behind her.

"We heard you have a crush on a new guy at school, is that true" asked Eve. Kate began to blushed deeply and nodded. "Thanks Lily" said Winston looking at her. Lily just smiled. Kate rolled her eyes with her red cheeks. "So, what's his name" Eve asked smiling.

"Humphrey. Humphrey Foster" said Kate. A smile disappeared from her face. Eve went upstairs quickly with a frown. "Is there something I said" Kate asked confused to see her mother's action.

Winston sighed and nodded. "You said his name. That's Chrystal's son" he said. "I want answers dad, what happen to them and why is mom so sad when I said Humphrey's name" she asked.

Winston sighed again. "Charley and Chrystal died in a car crash, leaving their son devastated while their daughter didn't know about it. She only knows from Sara and Felix, telling her that they are in a busy vacation" he explained. Kate lower her ears. She felt really sorry for Humphrey's and Heather's lost. "I know how you felt when your crush is sad, but you can ask him about his past anytime, just comfort him when he tell the story, okay" he said softly. Kate nodded and went upstairs with her bag.

Meanwhile at Humphrey's house, he open the door and close it to see his foster parents sitting on a couch. "So how's your crush's practice" Felix asked.

"It was great" Humphrey responded. Sara began to giggled. "Now don't get too horny for starring at her rear end" she said teasingly. She liked to tease him, it's just so cute for her to see him get embarrassed.

"MOM" Humphrey whined as he began to blushed madly. They both laugh uncontrollably. "Sorry honey it's just to cute to see you getting embarrassed" said Sara laughing a bit.

"Okay" Humphrey replied with crimson red cheeks. Sara let out a girly giggle as he walked into the kitchen to see Heather watching some TV shows in the living room.

Humphrey open the fridge and grab Dr. Pepper. He walked upstairs and into his room as he turned on his curved flat screen TV. Humphrey walked over to his bed and laid down while watching a movie.

 **Longest document I've ever made. The remastered part will be in the next chapter. What did you guys think? What will happen in the next chapter? Peace out and have a nice day.**


	4. Hang Out

Kate was smiling in her sleep, dreaming about Humphrey. But it was ruined by the sound of her clock ringing. "Ugh, I just wanna to dream about Humphrey" Kate groaned as she reached over and turn it off.

She slowly got off her bed and rubbed her eyes. Kate walked towards her closet and began to find some clothes for her day. Her mind began to think about Humphrey.

She wanted to impress him by what she's wearing and a little bit of revealing. So, she began to choose a tight blue jeans, and red long sleeve shirt. She went to the bathroom and put some perfume that smells very good.

She went down stairs and was greeted by the smell of delicious breakfast. Kate walked into the kitchen and saw her mother putting the toast on four plates on the table.

"Whoa Kate, what's the beauty for" asked Winston. "For Humphrey" she replied with a small blush on her cheeks. "Aww Honey that's so sweet" said Eve trying to contain her self from not being sad. "Thanks mom" Kate said back as she sit down on the chair and began eating her breakfast. Kate began to think about Humphrey doing something at his house while she was eating.

Probably thinking of him putting his aftershave on so Kate can smell his sweet scent on him.

Winston and Eve notice Kate daydreaming while she was eating. She had a smile on her face. "She's must've really like him more than her boyfriend" Eve whispered to her husband's ear.

Winston look at her and nodded his head. "He is something" he said. "Huh Winston, you know Charley. He's a gentleman back in that time. Maybe Humphrey is a gentleman after all" said Eve. "Eve, we've know Charley and Chrystal for a long time. I think Humphrey and Heather got their personality, we just don't know what they look like" he said. "Yeah" Eve replied as she sighed. Kate had finish eating her breakfast and began putting her boots on while Lily was tying her shoes. "Bye mom, bye dad" said Lily as she finish tying her shoes.

"Bye, have a nice day" Winston said back. "Bye sweetie" said Eve. Kate gave them a wave when her and Lily were out of the house. Kate was about to get in her car but her mother came up to her. "Hey Kate" she said.

"Yes mom" Kate replied looking at her. "Can you bring Humphrey over? I just want to have a talk with him" asked Eve. Kate dropped her jaws. Eve was very an overprotective mother against boys and other stuff. One time, Kate was getting asked out by a bunch of boys when she was a freshman outside of school and Eve saw the whole thing.

She gave them a threat and a warning, one by one.

"Okay" said Kate in shocked. Eve smiled. "Thanks sweetie" she said back. Kate nodded and got in the car and drove off. When she said Humphrey's name, Kate wanted to see him so badly that it kills her heart.

"You really like this Humphrey guy huh" said Lily. "No. I'm in love with him" said Kate correcting her. "Oh okay" said Lily smiling. They had arrived at Jasper High school in fifteen minutes.

Kate parked her car right next to Humphrey's. She got out of the car and spotted him sitting on the steps with her friends. Lily walked towards her friends' table while Kate was heading over to her friends too.

She was smiling wildly as she gets closer and closer. "Hi Humphrey" Kate greeted happily.

Humphrey look up at her and stare into her eyes. "Hey Kate" he greeted back with a smile. Kate just smile and began sitting right next to him.

"So how's your day" she asked lovely. "Pretty good" Humphrey replied. Kate then lost her reality and began staring at him. His eyes always made her melt so badly that she just wanted to give up with Garth and be with Humphrey.

Humphrey look at her without moving his head. He saw her staring at his eyes. 'She's staring at me again. Yes' Humphrey exclaimed in his head.

The bell began to ring and broke Kate's love trance. Everyone went inside and heading towards their lockers or home room. Good thing for Kate and Humphrey, their lockers are right next to each other. Kate watched him as he open his lockers after putting his combination. Humphrey looked at her as he put his back pack on the hook. She smiled at him and he smiled back at her.

They both close their lockers and head towards their home room, walking side to side like both of them wanted to do. Kate can smell his scent, the same one when she first met him yesterday. She really liked it and loved it when they both were walking side to side.

They had arrived at their home room and sit at their assigned seat. Kate always keep glancing at him while the teacher was talking.

After first period, Kate and Humphrey began walking towards their next class. "Hey Humphrey" Heather greeted as she caught up with them. "Hey Heather" Humphrey greeted back to his little sister. Heather began to look at Kate and smiled at her. "Hi Kate" she greeted her too. Kate smiled. "Hi Heather" Kate said back.

"So how's your day" she asked both of them. "Good" they both said as Kate look at her crush. "That's sounds awesome" said Heather smirking at her brother. Humphrey rolled his eyes when he saw her smirked, knowing the reason why his day went good.

Kate began to remember something. What Heather said to her boyfriend, Garth, about Humphrey will kick his ass and hurt him literally had gotten so many questions to her. Kate knows that Garth is the strongest person in this school right next to Hutch. She wants to know why and how Humphrey will kick her boyfriend's ass and probably beat the heck out of him.

Before Kate could ask a question to Heather, she was at her next class. 'Hm I'll tell her at lunch time' she said in her mind.

They both had arrived at their class and sit at their seat.

(Time skip: Lunch)

Kate had gotten her lunch and walked towards her table where her friends usually sit. "Hey girls, I'm gonna go talk Humphrey's little sister just a quick second" said Kate. "Yeah sure" Lilac replied.

"I'm okay with that" Anne added. Kate nodded her head and began walking towards her sister's table where Lily, Heather and their friends hang out. Kate began to sit right next to Heather.

"Hey Kate, what's up" said Heather looking at her. "I just need to ask you some question" said Kate. "Alright" she said. "Why did you warn Garth about Humphrey" Kate asked. Heather began to swallow her food after chewing it. "Because Humphrey can hurt him badly. One time when I was four years old and Humphrey was seven years old, there's this one guy just came up to Humphrey and start teasing him about our parents and start punching him. Humphrey got mad and start like hitting his weak spots, his thighs, his biceps and his pressure point on his back. I don't know how he did that but it's probably something about his parents though" Heather explained.

Kate was shocked. Kate knew why he hit his thighs and his biceps. The nervous system. "I have no words for that" said Kate.

"I know. Humphrey can probably beat up a big guy like your boyfriend" said Heather.

Kate began to wonder. 'What if Humphrey gets really mad after his parents' death. Maybe that's why' she thought. "Okay, I guess I'll see you later" said Kate but then stopped her tracks. "By the way, Humphrey is coming over at my house because my parents wanted to talk to him. So, just tell that to your parents" Kate added. Heather nodded and continue eating her lunch while her friends except Lily felt so jealous and shocked as Kate walked away.

"YOU'RE FREAKING LUCKY KATE" they yelled out as Kate giggled. 'Good job Mom' said Kate in her mind. Kate sit back down and saw Humphrey sitting there with a smile while looking at her.

Kate began to blushed heavily. "H-Humphrey what are you doing here" she asked stutter a bit. "Just wanna see you and enjoy your company" he replied making Kate blush even more.

Her red cheeks start to disappeared and she look deeply in his eyes. "Humphrey, my parents wanted to invite you after school" she said.

Humphrey widen his eyes because it's so sudden and probably knew that Kate told them about him. "Humphrey let me warn you about them, even her mother" said Lilac.

Humphrey began to look at her with a questionable face. "Okay" he said nervously.

"Please Lilac, let me talk to him. I don't want him to be afraid of my mother" Kate suggested. Lilac nodded. Kate began took a deep breath and look at Humphrey.

"Okay, my mother is an overprotective person who threats a person who hurt or trying to do something with their daughter, making it real when she make a death threat. And my dad is just a calm person. They both really hated my boyfriend and they only like gentlemen but I heard it more. They sometimes like boys who is their friends' sons or a perfect guy" Kate explained about her parents.

Humphrey was freaked out. An overprotective mother who make threats sounding so real!

He was about to faint, literally, but he can understand why she's an over protective mother. "Okay and please protect me from your mother, I don't want her to think that I'm the guy who had hurt you or trying to have sex with you. I'm not that kind of guy, please" Humphrey begged.

Kate began to blushed uncontrollably and heavily when he said that last detail about him not wanting her mother that he's a bad guy.

Another reason why she blushed is because how cute he beg at her. "Um Okay. I promise I will protect you" she said trying to calm herself down.

"Thank you Kate" he said as he let out a breath, full of relief. "Your welcome" said Kate giggling. She love this guy. He was cute mixed with beauty, the only wolf that was cute mixed with beauty in the school.

Anyways, he was cute mixed with beauty, VERY kind, maybe sweet but she didn't hear him saying sweet things. Kate felt a feeling that she knew he may be the sweetest wolf that she ever met in her life besides her parents.

"Um Kate are you alright" Humphrey asked waving his hand in front of her face. "Yeah" said Kate dreamily staring at him. Humphrey rolled his eyes and began eating his lunch while Kate kept staring at him as she eats.

(Time skip: After School)

Kate sighed happily as she walked out of the building with her friends. "Why are you so lucky Kate" asked Tammy. "I have no idea" Kate replied as she walked towards her car.

"Alright then, see you tomorrow and have fun Kate" said Lilac. "Thanks. Bye" Kate said back waving. Her friends wave back and began walking towards their cars. Kate just stood right next to the driver side of her car, waiting for Humphrey. Humphrey came out of the building and began walking toward his car. Kate wagged her tail happily as he smiled at her.

Just then, two females came up to him. One has silver fur with bright green eyes and the other has white fur with black streaks in her mane and had teal blue eyes.

"Hi Humphrey" they both said at the same time. "Hey" Humphrey greeted with a smile. "The names Jane" said the silver one. "And Jesse" said the other.

"Nice to meet you girls" he said. "Well it's nice to meet you too handsome" Jane replied. Humphrey look over their shoulders and saw Kate waiting in patient. Kate wanted Humphrey more than those two. Of course, Kate knew them since seventh grade.

"I gotta go girls. I'll see you guys tomorrow okay" he said. "Sure" they both said in a unison. Humphrey smiled as he walked past them, heading towards Kate and his car.

Kate smiled a little when he saw him coming. Always as usual, the sunlight shines on him, making his fur sparkle. Kate was in too much daze when she saw him.

Humphrey went to the driver side and open the car. He was about to get in, but he saw Kate standing there frozen. "Kate" Humphrey shouted making Kate jump. "Sorry for scary you but ti's time to go" said Humphrey as he chuckled. Kate began to smile and rolled her eyes as she got into her driver seat with Lily after running up to her car.

They both started the engine and drove off to Kate's house. As they arrived at Kate's house, they both parked in the drive way. Humphrey got out and and follow the girls right behind them.

Kate began to smile at this. She wanted to sway her hips in front of him but she decided not to. For Humphrey, he is trying so hard not to stare at Kate's ass. His eyes always look behind her head but her ass is at the bottom of his sight. Cheeks went left and right as she walked.

He was desperately fighting not to blush. "Humphrey are you okay over there" asked Lily as they both stopped right in front of the door.

"Yeah I'm okay" he replied nervously. Kate wonder why he is so nervous. She can see his red cheeks on his face, faded away a little bit. Kate smiled and probably know the answer, he was staring at her beauty or thinking something else about her.

Kate began to grab her keys and unlock the door. Eve was in the kitchen, cooking some food for dinner while Winston is putting the dishes into the dish washer.

"Mom, Dad. Humphrey's here" Kate shouted facing the hallway that leads to the kitchen and the living room. Winston and Eve stop what they are doing as Eve turn off the stove.

They both peeked around and saw him. Eve was fighting back the tears when she saw one physical part in him that reminds of her best friend. His sky blue eyes. Eve began walking towards him and wrapped her arms around him. It didn't make Lily, Kate or Winston to drop their jaws. Humphrey was slightly surprised from this. He thought Kate's mother was an overprotective but something is going on here.

Eve began to broke the hug and grab his wrist and went upstairs, followed by her husband and daughters. "I wanted to show you something" said Eve. Humphrey nodded as they were at the top of the stair way and began walking towards the master bedroom. Winston and Eve went first and then Humphrey.

Kate was standing behind the door way, listening what her parents are going to say. Lily just went into her room and work on her homework.

Eve bend down to get something under the bed while Humphrey was so confused as Winston rubbed his shoulder. As Eve stood up and show him something that brought tears into his eyes.

He lifted his hand, shaking. He grab it and look at it. It was a picture of Winston, Eve...Charley and Chrystal. His parents. Tears began sliding down both of his cheeks as he began to remember the past, the past of his parents' death.

Humphrey slightly whimpered as he stumble back but Winston stopped him from falling. Eve wrapped her arms around him again as tears flowed down her cheeks.

"We're your parents' friends also, just like your foster parents" Eve whimpered as she rub her hand on his back. Humphrey was trying so hard not to wail in front of them. He always had a hard time after his parents' death.

"It's okay. It's okay" said Eve softly. His eyes were shaking from how hard he was crying. Bloodshot began to appear in his eyes as his tears flowed down, transforming into a waterfall.

Kate heard gasps and whimper inside the room. She peaked her head around and saw her mother crying softly as she hold Humphrey in her arms. All those gasps and whimper came from Humphrey.

Winston just let one tear leaked out of his eye. "Humphrey" Kate called out softly. Humphrey broke the hug and turn around. Kate was saddened about this. A child with no parents is not a good one for their lives. Kate began to walk towards him and then give him a hug. Humphrey slowly wrapped his arms around her body. He was surprised when Kate hug him. He can feel her curves and boobs pressing on his chest.

Humphrey was blushing but was too busy of crying. Kate was rubbing his back with her hands. After a few minutes for Humphrey to calm down, Kate and Humphrey were sitting on Kate's bed.

Humphrey was still blushing. Kate notice his red face. "Humphrey, are you okay? Your face is red over there" she asked. "Yeah I'm okay" he replied. Kate smiled.

"You wanna tell me why is your face red" Kate asked slyly. Humphrey looked away from her as his face turn crimson red. "Oh come on. It can't be that embarrassed. I just wanna know" she said smiling.

Humphrey took a deep breath and look at her. "When I see your beauty Kate, I just can't help but blushed because you are so beautiful" Humphrey admitted while blushing.

Kate began to blush and smile at him. "Well thank you" Kate giggled. Humphrey look at the time on the clock. "I think it's time for me to go" he said. Kate was very disappointed to this. "But don't worry, we'll see each other tomorrow" said Humphrey noticing her disappointment. Kate began to smile a little. They both stood up and walked out of the room and head downstairs.

Humphrey and Kate began to look at each other as they stood in front of the door. "Bye" they both said at the same time. Humphrey open the door then look at Kate one more time.

Kate began to step forward and kiss Humphrey on the cheek. Humphrey began to smile wildly. Kate knew he liked it. Her crush began to walk away towards his car.

Now, Kate was staring at his ass. 'Man that guy is hot' she said in her mind dreamily. Humphrey began to start the engine and drove off after he backed up while Kate stared at him dreamily.

 **Another long chapter and the remastered part has started. What did you guys think? What will happen next? Peace out and have a nice day.**


	5. Getting Closer Than Ever

Humphrey had just woke up from his sleep. He stood up and approach his balcony. The leaves on the tree are changing colors to yellow, orange, and red. It was the beginning of Fall.

Humphrey began to yawn and walked back in his room and went to the other door. He wanted to see Kate's house for a moment. Good thing for him, his house got two balconies. One in the backyard and the other on the opposite side right above the garage.

He walked out of his room and slide the door open. He laid down in the chair lounge and stared at her house for a few seconds, wondering if she's sleeping or adding beauty to herself before walking inside.

For Kate, she was sleeping. Dreaming about Humphrey. Eve passed by and heard her elder daughter talking. "Kiss me Humphrey" Eve heard through the door. She smirked and continue walking away. Little did she know that Kate was rubbing her sides with her hands.

Still dreaming about Humphrey, but she was dreaming of him kissing her and caressing her sides.

She began to moan in pleasure at the sensation of it. Kate jumped by the sound of her clock ringing. "Oh god" she said breathing heavily.

Kate began pressing the button to set off the alarm. 'That felt so real' she said in her mind but she notice that her hands is on her side. "God dang, I wish that was real" Kate said to herself. She lifted herself up and look at Humphrey's house through the window. Kate began to smile at her dream, how good it felt when she rub her sides, wishing that was Humphrey's and kissing him.

"Ugh I wish you were mine Humphrey" Kate sighed dreamily. "How's your sleep" said Eve at the entrance, making Kate jump, almost fell out of her bed. "Mom" Kate exclaimed.

Eve began to let out a girly giggle. "Sorry. It's just funny seeing and hearing you dreaming about Humphrey" she said while Kate blushed heavily.

"H-How much did you hear" asked Kate stuttering a bit. "Pretty much when I woke up at seven o clock" she said. Kate look away from her mother while she began to laugh.

"Kate, if you really love him. Then ask him out so you can enjoying of him kissing you and caressing you" said Eve almost teasing her.

Kate look at her without moving her head. "But what about Garth" she asked. Eve growled a little and rolled her eyes. "Forget about him. I know it hurts your feelings but the love is a lot stronger than that" Eve explained. Kate sighed and began to think if Garth likes this idea or not. She knew he would not and will hurt Humphrey when he return from his vacation. "I'll see if I can as soon as he return" she said. Her mother began to smile a little. "That's my girl" Eve replied. Kate just sigh again then look back at the window.

She saw Humphrey coming out of the balcony. 'He looks so sexy' Kate thought watching him as the leaves flew past right behind him. Her eye lids are half way close and a love struck smile appear on her face (Just like in the movie where Humphrey howled and Kate admiring it).

"Kate are you coming or what" Eve shouted from downstairs breaking her love trance.

She knew that her daughter was daydreaming about her crush. "Alright Mom, just gonna take a shower first" Kate shouted back. Kate just put a few clothes for her day and for Humphrey. A white shirt with black and white checker scarf and some black tight leggings.

She went to the bathroom and took a shower for eight minutes. Kate went downstairs and sat down on the chair and began eating her breakfast.

"Another day where you are wearing something beautiful for the guy of your dreams" said Winston smirking at her.

Kate blush a little and smile. "Yep" she said sheepishly. "So what do you think he'll say when he saw you wearing those" her father asked before drinking some coke.

Kate still had a little blush on her cheeks. "Beautiful" she responded. "It's because you love him" said Winston smiling. Kate nodded while eating. 'Some day, Humphrey and I will kiss. A kiss that send me to daze like in my dreams" she said in her mind as sensation went through her body.

After a few minutes of eating breakfast, Kate and Lily went into Kate's Porsche and drove away.

Humphrey had arrived at Jasper High. He began to sit on the steps, waiting for his friends. However, he didn't notice Allison was walking towards him with a smile while wagging her tail happily to see him. She sit down right next to him.

"Hi Humphrey" Allison greeted while smiling wildly. Humphrey look at her and she began to melt at those eyes. "Oh hey Allison" Humphrey greeted back as she watch his lips.

"So how's your day" she asked looking back to his eyes. "Great" he replied. Every time he talked, Allison always stared at his lips like she wanted to kiss him. "How about yours" he asked back.

"Sleeping like a puppy when I'm in bed and always enjoying of hanging out with my crush" she said whispering the last part of her statement and in a baby voice.

"That's awesome" said Humphrey smiling. Allison was about to say something but was interrupted from the sound of Kate's car. 'Ugh why does Kate always ruined my moment when I'm trying to make my move' she said angrily in her mind.

"Well Humphrey, my friends is here so I'll see you later" she said. "Okay bye" he replied. "Bye handsome" said Allison nuzzling his cheek then lick it before walking away.

She can feel him shivered when she did that. Allison smiled then notice something as she walk away. Humphrey was wearing some little bit tight black jeans.

She can see a bulge on his crouch, making her mouth watery. Now she felt an urge for making Humphrey to become her boyfriend and have sex with her. This urge feeling is making her wet.

Allison decided to ignore it and continue walking away while her mind start to think about Humphrey and the urge that she was feeling.

Kate was happy to see Humphrey there but she was not happy when she saw Allison nuzzling and licking his cheek. 'Okay, that's it. I am so gonna make my move if Garth is okay with it' she said in her mind.

Kate can't really text or call Garth because of her parents won't let her. "Hey Humphrey" Kate greeted as she sit right next to him, sitting closer to him than Allison.

"Hey Kate" Humphrey greeted while looking at her. Always looking at her eyes just wanted Humphrey to love her with all of his feelings that he had.

"How's your day" they both said at the same time exciting. "You first" Humphrey suggested. Kate smile at him.

"My day is going really awesome because of you" she replied. "Thanks. My day is so beautiful because fall is here and you look really beautiful in that clothes" he said smiling wildly.

Kate began to blush madly while smiling ear to ear. "Aww. Thanks for noticing" she said kissing his cheek. "I really mean it. Every time when you wear something. You always look beautiful in anything" Humphrey confessed.

Kate look away without moving her head then back at him. She lean in and kiss Humphrey on the cheek again. "Thank you so much" Kate replied softly and lovely.

Humphrey can't help it but give her a love struck smile. He always like her kissing his cheeks. "No problem" he said. Kate smiled.

Humphrey always love her smile. She's just so beautiful. They continue staring at each other for a minute.

Little did they know that both of them start to lean in. Kate puckered her lips and close her eyes slightly. Humphrey smile and began to do the same thing. 'Are we really going to kiss' Kate screamed exciting in her mind. 'I can't believe this is happening' said Humphrey in his mind also. The bell began to ring and Kate and Humphrey jump at the same time.

"Well time's up" said Humphrey walking up the steps and went inside the school.

"God dang, I was so close" Kate said to herself before walking in.

(Time skip: Lunch)

Kate was waiting for Humphrey at their lockers. She wanted him to hang out with her at lunch and give him a phone number. She also wanted to get really close to him too.

Humphrey had arrived at his locker and start putting his combination on. "Hey Humphrey" Kate asked. "Yeah" Humphrey replied after putting his combination on and open his locker.

"Would you like to hang out with me in lunch" she asked. "Sure" he said cheerfully. "Thanks Humphrey. You're the best" she said kissing him in the cheek, making him smile ear to ear.

Kate smile when she saw his and began to walk away. Humphrey put his binder in his locker and was about to grab his lunch box but then his foster mother came up to him. "Mom, what are you doing her" Humphrey was cut off when he saw some McDonald bags in her hands. "Mom, what are you doing here" asked Heather when she saw her mother.

"I was gonna ask the same question but look" said Humphrey motion his head towards the bag. Heather smiled wildly. "Which one is mine" she said happily. Sara smile and handed one of the bags to her. Heather squealed excitedly and began to walk away. "Have fun" Her mother said. "THANK YOU SO MUCH" Heather exclaimed. "No problem" Sara said back.

She then look at her son as she handed the bag to him. "Thanks mom" said Humphrey. "Your welcome" she replied.

"And have a nice day with your crush" she added while smirking at him. Humphrey blush a little and nodded his head.

Sara smile and kiss his forehead before walking towards the main entrance and out of sight.

Humphrey sighed and began walking to the lunch room. While he was walking, his buddies walked up to him. "Hey Humphrey" Salty greeted. "Hey guys I uhh..I gotta hang out with Kate cause she wants me to" he said while the guys' jaws dropped like the tower of doom.

"Why are you so lucky" asked Shakey. "I don't know, you ask me" said Humphrey smirking.

"Well, have fun" said Mooch while Shakey and Salty give him a thumps up as they arrived at the lunch room.

Kate had her lunch and began to sit with her friends. "Humphrey's hanging out with me today" she said excited. "Nice" Lilac replied with a smile. "You just love him don't you" said Anne smiling.

"Very much" Kate added while looking at the main entrance of the lunch room. Kate began to sigh happily while waiting for the guy of her dreams.

"Oooo man look at that ass" said a voice behind her. Kate jumped by that sound and look behind her. It's not Mark or one of his gang. It's just a boy who asked her out when she was a freshman.

"Adam. Get the fuck out of here and Garth will beat the shit out of you if you say that" Kate warned angrily looking at him. "Too bad he's not here" he said pinning her down.

"Hey get off her" said Lilac pushing him but he's too strong and heavy. "Get off of me" Kate yelled as she struggled to push him off of her. Then, she heard a bag set on the table and felt no weight on her. She open her eyes and saw Humphrey pinning Adam on the table.

"She said get off" said Humphrey as everyone in the lunch room stood up. Adam push him off with all his might and Humphrey just stood up. "You are messing with a wrong person here man" said Adam feeling confident. Humphrey shrugged his shoulder then Adam got into a fight stance. Everyone gasped while Heather smirked. She knew her big brother always win in a fight.

Adam then launch himself, raising his arm back and look at the girls and winked. They were disgusted and stick their tongue out. Humphrey just standing there.

Kate was about to scream his name out but something happen amazed her. Adam threw a punch at lighting speed and Humphrey blocked it without losing his arm up so he can block it faster.

Adam was punching everywhere and Humphrey just keep blocking them. It was a 360 defense, Krav-Maga. Adam go straight for his ribs and Humphrey block it with his forearm and slap his arm off and backed handed on his chest. Then, he tucked his elbow behind his fist and punch at one location on his chest with both of his fist. Kate was so amazed. She never knew Humphrey was this good at fighting and knew Kung-Fu. Humphrey push him as he stumble back.

Her crush twist his body, bringing his left leg up and then kick him in the face with the other leg, a tornado kick. Everyone cheered as Adam fell down to the ground.

"Well, looks like you are messing with a wrong person" said Humphrey sending his statement back as he sit down and open the bag. Adam got pissed. He stood up quickly and glared at his opponent.

"I hope I fuck your mother tonight" he said. Humphrey stop his track as his little sister gasped loudly. Kate almost did it too. She then slowly look at Adam. "Adam. I wouldn't say it if I were you" she said as Humphrey got up. "Why? Should I say it again? I hope I fuck your mother tonight, oh wait let me add something. You don't have one" Adam yelled out. Humphrey hit him both of his biceps as Adam screamed in pain. He then pinned him on the table, HARD.

Adam slowly open his eyes and saw cold icy blue eyes staring at him with anger. He was so scared, so scared that he was on the edge of about to piss in his pants.

"Say anything about my parents, even my mother. I will literally hurt you so you can suffer until you die" Humphrey threatened coldly. Adam nodded his head rapidly as Humphrey let go of him before walking towards his seat.

Humphrey sighed as he sits down, planting his head on his hands. Kate didn't know what to do. She began to put her hand on his back and rub it, calming Humphrey down as he pulled out his food from the bag. Adam was scared out of his life. His arms were so sore as he walked away from them. Kate start to get a weird feeling on her hands when she rub her crush's back.

Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw blood veins popping out of his hands while he was eating his mcdouble. She can tell how mad he is right there.

She felt really sorry for him. Kate wrap her arms around him and kiss his neck. Humphrey widen his eyes when she did that. His tense up muscles are gone and began to relax. "You okay Humphrey" she asked softly.

"Yeah, I'm okay" he replied. Kate smile a little and began to pulled away from the hug. She saw Humphrey smiling goofy. She began to giggle cutely and look away as she blushed. Humphrey look at her while she was looking. "How about you? Are you okay" he asked jokingly. She just giggle and look back at him with a lovely look on her face.

"What did you think" she asked. "Happy" Humphrey responded. Kate nodded as she went back eating her lunch. Meanwhile with Allison, she glared at Kate angrily.

'God dang it Kate. You've always stealing my man and ruin my chance. Today is the day, maybe' she said in her mind.

(Time skip: After school)

Kate was walking down the hallway to her locker. She didn't have cheerleading practice today, but it will be tomorrow. Kate was so excited because she gets to ask Humphrey if he could sleep over at her house.

Kate can't help it but began running towards her locker while Humphrey was waiting outside. Why? He was getting some fresh air from what Adam, one of the boys who were trying to ask Kate out when freshmen year, said to him.

He remembered when his mother sing a lullaby when he was younger as her voice enter his mind.

" _Summer in the hills. Those beautiful days I do remember, we were running still. Had the whole world at our feet. Watching seasons change. Our roads were lined with adventure. Mountains in the way. Couldn't keep us from our love. Here we stand open arms. This is home where we are. Ever-strong in the world that we made. I still hear you in the breeze. See your shadows in the trees. Holding on, our love never change" Chrystal singed to Humphrey in his room with an angelic voice that will made every boys melt._

Humphrey can't help it but let out a tear then a few than another. It wasn't a lullaby, it was more a romance song when her and Charley got married. 'I-I miss you mom, dad' he said in his mind as he whimper in full of sadness.

Allison sat down next to Humphrey breaking his trance. "Hey Hump- are you okay" she asked worriedly when she saw the tears rolled down on his cheeks. Humphrey sniffled then wiped his tears off of his cheeks. "Yeah I'm okay" he said. Allison knew he is totally not okay. She then put her hand on his shoulder. "Tell me, what's wrong" Allison asked softly. "I don't want to talk about it" Humphrey replied sadly.

Allison began to sigh as she look away then back at him. She wrap her arms around him and kiss him on the cheek. "It's okay" she said softly.

Humphrey nodded his head and smile a little. Allison smile and kiss his cheek again as soon as she saw Kate, again.

As she walked away, she began to think if Kate knew why he was sad. Kate sat down next to him, smiling wildly like usual.

"Humphrey, I want to ask you something" she said nervously. Humphrey began stare at her eyes deeply, to tell her that he was paying full attention to her.

"I want to know if you would like to come over my house and have a sleep over" said Kate as she began to blushed uncontrollably. "Yeah sure" said Humphrey feeling so excited to go sleep over at his crush's house. Kate was about to faint. she couldn't believe him saying yes to her, going over at her house and sleep for the night.

"Thanks Humphrey. I swear to god you are the best" she said hugging him tightly. Humphrey began to accept her hug and wrap his arms around her. They spend a couple of minutes of hugging each other before breaking the embrace.

"So, if you want to come over and sleep then let's go grab your stuff" she suggested. Humphrey nodded before getting in his car and go to his house. Kate followed him to the same direction after Lily got in the car. Kate was squealing excitedly when she got to her room. She began to organize her bed and everything while humming to herself.

Lily and Eve wanted to ask her a question, why is she so freaking happy? Well, they both knew the answer but never seen her happy like this. "Kate, what's gone into you" her mother asked. "I ask Humphrey to come over and sleep for the night" said Kate happily while jumping up and down. Eve rolled her eyes and began walking away. Same thing with Lily.

Humphrey was just packing his stuff. He couldn't believe that Kate asked him to sleep over at her house. It was so sudden and amazing!

Felix just walked by and saw Humphrey packing up his clothes. "What the..Humphrey why are you packing up your clothes" he asked.

"Going over at my best friend's house" Humphrey replied as Felix smirked. "You mean your crush's house" His father said while smiling.

"God damn it. How did you know" Humphrey asked while blushing.

"Cause you always talking about her in your sleep and you were also pretending her to say 'Oh Humphrey, I'm your best friend in the world and I just love you so much' and that's how I know" Felix explained.

Humphrey just stood there frozen and his eyes almost popping out of his head. He felt like he was about to faint. 'Dang I really need to stop talking to myself while I'm sleeping' Humphrey thought.

"Well then, have fun at your crush's house" he said walking away from his room. Humphrey just sighed and grab his bag and walked out of his room. Kate was watching Humphrey getting his car.

She was smiling so wildly that her jaws is so sore from smiling so much. She's also wagging her tail rapidly as Humphrey came closer and closer. Kate went downstairs and stood in front of the door. She can hear Humphrey stop the engine and got out of his car. Humphrey press the door bell and Kate immediately answer the door.

"Yay you're hear" she exclaimed as she hug him tightly. Humphrey smiled and hug her back.

They spend every hours of watching movies and talking about stuff until it's night time. They were walking upstairs before Kate did emergency checks which what Eve call it. It's like lock all doors, windows, close curtains and turn on the security system.

Humphrey was amazed that they had a security system. "I never knew you guys have house security system" he said while walking up the stairs. "Yeah, my mom always upgrading the house security system and you know her. She's an overprotective mother or should I say person" Kate replied while smiling at him as they reach to the second floor.

Before they could walk into Kate's room, Kate decided to not wear her gown. She decided to wear in her bra and panties for the night. Why? Because she wanted to feel his fur everywhere.

"Wait here" she said walking in. Humphrey nodded and look away while waiting for her to change since he knew she would change into her pajamas or gown. Humphrey was thinking about something. Where was he going to sleep? He wanted to go sleep in the guest bedroom just for being a good kid but Kate wanted him to sleep in her room. Her mother was fine about that one also. But the question is, where is he going to sleep in her room?

"Okay. You can come in now Humphrey" she said through the door. Humphrey open the door and saw Kate already in her blankets on her bed. "So where am I going to sleep" he asked.

Kate smile slyly and began to blush slightly. "You can sleep with me" said Kate. Humphrey widen his eyes and began to blush. "Really" he asked nervously. Kate nodded while smiling at him.

Humphrey was unsure to take off his clothes and leave him in his boxer, well he usually sleep in his shorts, so he did bring one and right now he is wearing it.

Kate can see him thinking about something. She knew what he was thinking. "You can sleep in your boxer. I promise I will look away and it won't be embarrassing" she said looking away. She's not, she's trying to peak at his body when she knew he's semi muscular with great outline of his muscles.

Humphrey followed her order and did it before closing the door. While he was doing that, Kate was amazed by his body. He is semi muscular with great outline of his muscles. Sure, Kate did feel Garth's muscle. They were hard rock and so good to feel it. But she wanted to feel Humphrey's muscle.

Humphrey slowly climb under the covers and accidentally tap Kate's breast slightly. She was blushing when he did that. Kate kind of like it when he did that, it's just so awkward though.

Humphrey just laid there frozen. He was in a daze when he feel the softness of Kate's bed, just like her fur. He slowly turn his head to Kate and see her staring at him.

"Can I help you" he asked smiling. "Can we uhh, cuddle? I feel so cold right now" she said while blushing. "And if you say no, I'm-" but she was cut off when she saw him smiling.

"I'm not going to deny of cuddling with a girl am I? It's my job as a gentleman to help a girl out" said Humphrey. Kate smile and move up to him. She laid her head on his chest and put her left hand on his abdomen. His muscle were smooth and feel sexy. Kate was in heaven when she feel his fur and muscle. Humphrey was also in heaven too.

He felt Kate wrap her leg around his. She's not wearing her PJ's. Humphrey began to think if she was wearing in her night gown or her bra and panties. Man, that will be embarrassing in the morning. Kate press her body and let out a sigh. Humphrey knew what she was wearing, bra and panties. Yep, this is going to be embarrassing in the morning.

Humphrey didn't care, he wrap his right arm around her body as Kate began to purred happily. He smiled and close his eyes while holding the girl of his dreams.

 **Longest document ever and it only took me two days to write this long. I hate myself for making myself cry when I'm putting that memory that Humphrey has. I'm pretty sure you guys are crying as well. Do you wish that every animals that have families and the love of their lives to live longer? I wish that. #Fuck you MotherNature. Anyways, my homecoming dance went great. The girl told her feelings and I told mine, my first girlfriend man, sleep over at her house on last Friday to Saturday. What did you guys think? What will happen next? Peace out and have a nice day.**


	6. Feelings Getting Stronger

Humphrey's phone began to ring at 4 am. He groaned and pick up his phone on Kate's dresser as Kate began to stir in her sleep. His dad was calling him. He slide the green telephone icon and press his phone against his ear.

"Hello" he said sleepily. "Humphrey, I'm getting your car today because we're going to give you BMW i8" said Felix as Humphrey snapped his eyes wide open. "Really" he asked as Kate open her eyes slightly.

"Yeah" Felix replied happily. "Awesome. Did you upgrade it before you buy it" Humphrey asked excitedly. Kate watch him curiously and confused of why he is so happy.

"Yeah and since all the girls, including your crush, like the sound of a Maserati, then I'll add to your dream car" Felix explained while smiling through the phone.

"Awesome. Now, I gotta go sleep" he said while looking at Kate. "Alright, sweet dreams son" said Felix before hung up. Since Humphrey has the keys for his car, there's always an extra one and Felix has it.

Humphrey set his phone on Kate's dresser and look at Kate. "Sorry for waking you up" he apologized. "No, it's fine Humphrey. Anyways, why are you excited about" she asked curiously.

"My dad is buying a new car for me" he said. Kate was disappointed. She like his BMW M3 E92. It fits so perfectly to him. "But, your car fits so perfectly to you, even when you are driving" Kate pouted. "I know but this car is going to blow up your mind, I promise" he confessed. Kate smile a little. "If you say so" she said as the light turned on underneath Kate's door.

It must be her parents or her dad to go outside and open the gates for Felix. Humphrey just laid his head back down and so did Kate. She instantly fell asleep when she did that. Humphrey smiled. He couldn't help himself but admired her beauty. 'She looks so beautiful when she sleeps' he said in his mind. He closed his eyes and went to sleep as Kate open one eye.

She move her eye on his perfectly outline semi muscular pecks. Then move it down to his perfectly outline semi muscular six or EIGHT packs. Kate widen her eyes when she saw this.

Eight packs are really hard to get when you have big muscles like Garth but for semi muscular like Humphrey. Damn son, but Kate knew how he got it. His fighting skills and exercises something like that. She put her left hand on the packs and feel the smooth feeling on it.

A sensation went through her body and it makes her shivered with excitement. 'Oh my god why does Humphrey has to be so attractive' she asked in her mind. Kate felt really tired and wanted to go to sleep but she just wanted to stare at her crush.

But her sleepiness was killing and craving her so she had to go to sleep.

Kate's clock went on making Kate shot her eyes open. She move over and shut the alarm off. She got up and began to rub her eyes. Humphrey also stood up but then quickly turn around when he got a glimpse of her body.

"Humphrey, what's wrong" asked Kate noticing his weird action. "Umm, uhh. You're kind of, half naked I guess" he said blushing. Kate smile a little and blushed madly.

She then took a step and put her hand on his shoulder. "Humphrey, it's alright. We're best friends. It's okay to see each other's body, especially opposite sex" she said. Kate didn't want him to look at her body, she wanted him to tell him it's alright. But, she kind of wanted him to see her body.

"Now tell me, how do I look" she asked putting her hands on her hip. Humphrey slowly turned around and began to deepen his blush when he saw Kate in a hottest position as ever. "You look...really beautiful" said Humphrey nervously.

Kate widen her smile. "Thanks Humphrey" she replied before choosing her clothes and walked into the bathroom to take a shower. Humphrey choose his clothes from his bag and grab his shampoo before walking to the bathroom but to see Lily coming out. Good thing for her, she was wearing her clothes after drying her fur and combed it.

"It's all yours Humphrey" she said walking into her room. Humphrey just went in the bathroom and took a shower. Kate just had finish taking a shower. Humphrey did also. He was about to walk in Kate's room but Winston came up to him. "Here's your key" he said handing it to him. Humphrey smiled when he look at the key with a touchscreen display in it. 'Looks so fucking awesome' he screamed in his mind.

"Humphrey, you know you can come in now" said Kate through the door. Winston just smirked and began to walk away. Humphrey slowly open the door to find Kate changing. While she was changing, Kate just went into a love daze when she smell his amazingly shampoo on him.

She turn around and saw him putting his shampoo in his bag then zipping it up.

"Well Kate, I gotta go to my house and pick up my backpack" he said bringing the strap over his shoulders. Kate was disappointed.

"But, can't you stay for breakfast" she asked hopefully. "Yeah sure" he responded. Kate smiled as they went downstairs and began eating their breakfast.

They began talking about stuff and Kate ask him if she could visit at his house. "Sure" he said happily and nervously. His mother will make him get so embarrassed.

"Thanks Humphrey" Kate replied as she felt a really good spark in her stomach. She was staring straight in his eyes while she was eating. It makes her shiver when she saw the beauty of it. Kate felt like her feelings getting stronger than before.

After eating their breakfast, Kate was shocked when she saw a crystal white, black, and blue BMW i8. It looks perfectly like Humphrey. The blue color is around the grilles like it's Humphrey's eyes. "Meet the BMW i8 Humphrey edition" said Humphrey smiling. "What the, is your dad like a car designer or something" she asked. Humphrey shook his head. "His boss or his best friend is a car designer since my dad only fixes cars" Humphrey explained as Kate explore the futuristic car. "I had no idea why BMW i8 is so cheep" said Kate. "Same here, they should be expensive but it only cost one hundred forty thousand bucks" Humphrey replied as he got in the car.

Kate open the passenger door. "Wow, it looks amazing" she said looking around. "You know, I could give you a ride after school" he said. "Sure" Kate replied happily.

"I'm pretty sure everyone is going to freak out when they see this car" said Humphrey smirking as he started the engine. "Again with that Maserati exhaust sound" she asked as the sound made her shiver.

"What it sounds like a nascar and I like it" Humphrey responded with a smile when he saw her shivered. Kate rolled her eyes and smiled back at him.

"Guess I'll see you at school in five minutes" said Kate. Humphrey nodded as he close the door. He then back up to the open gate then drove off with a crazy acceleration roar, just like a Maserati. Kate went back in and went upstairs as Lily came down and put her shoes on.

Kate grab her purse, keys, and cheerleader stuff before went out of her room. 'Humphrey's amazing' she said dreamily in her mind.

Kate had arrived at her school and went to her friends' hang out spot. Same thing with Lily and Heather when she arrived in her KIA electric car. As Kate arrived at her friends' hang out place, she saw a blue wolf with white color v on her chest and ocean blue eyes. It's Bianca, the second good looking female wolves and the prettiest she wolf in the school. It's part of the boys rules.

Boys had a list of top 10 good looking females. Kate is number one, duh as in the sexiest or the hottest wolf in the school. Bianca is number two as in the most beautiful wolf and Lily is number three as in the cutest female in the school. And the rest of them, well, cheerleaders.

Same thing with females. Top 10 good looking males but noooo, they get rid of it once they saw Humphrey. "Hey Bianca" Kate greeted with a smile. "Hey Kate" she greeted back.

"So I heard you're talking to Humphrey for the past couple of days" said Bianca. Kate smile widely and nodded her head. "I bet you have a crush on him too" Kate said back. "Just like all the females" Anne added.

"Yeah no kidding" Lilac responded as the girls giggled. "Yeah I kind of do, even though I'm little bit in love with Grey but he's irresponsible and immaturity" she said.

"What about your sister Kate" asked Tammy as all the girls look at her.

They began to notice Kate's face. She has a love struck smile and half close eyes, staring out of the parking lot. "Kate, are you alright" Tammy asked. "Oh yeah. I just ask Humphrey to sleep over at my house yesterday and my god he's so cuddly" she said dreamily. "Wait what" Lilac exclaimed. "Those outline of his muscles were so smooth and his voice is so dreamy" said Kate dreamily again. "Why are you so lucky Kate" Lunar asked. "I have no idea but I really love him. So cuddly, he's so hot and sexy when he take off his shirt" said Kate as Lilac snapped her fingers in front of her face.

"Sorry what were you saying" she asked back in reality. "I said what about your sister? Does she have a crush on Humphrey" Tammy asked again. "Yeah but she's madly in love with Garth" said Kate.

"Humphrey sleep over at your house yesterday" Lilac asked. Kate nodded. "Oh yeah" Kate moaned then drooled. "Is Kate like madly in love with him" Bianca asked with a raised eyebrow.

Her friends look at her and nodded. "And you also have a crush on him right" Lunar asked.

Bianca nodded slowly. "Well then, Kate is the only one who is madly in love with Humphrey" said Anne. "What about Garth" asked Bianca. "I had no idea but my feelings are getting stronger" Kate replied.

"I can see that" she said smiling. "Anyways, do you guys wanted to go over at his house so he could give us a tour" Kate asked. "Wait how did you know where he live" Lilac asked.

"He's in West Valley" Kate responded. "You're joking right" asked Anne. Kate shook her head. "Plus his house is like awesome as hell" Kate added. "Well I guess we could come along" said Lilac as her friends nodded their head. "What about you Bianca" Kate asked looking at her.

"Sure. I can ask Grey that I will be hanging out with my friends so I can go with you guys" she replied. "What about your best friends" asked Anne looking at the two female wolves at their car.

"Oh they're fine" said Bianca rolling her eyes. Then, a acceleration roar echoed around the school. All the girls turn their attention towards the parking lot since they all knew it was Humphrey, especially Kate, she knew it too well.

Kate was wagging her tail rapidly with a love struck smile on her face. "Wow, you're right she is madly in love with him" said Bianca to Anne as she giggled at her action.

"See I told you" Anne replied with a smile. A crystal white, black and blue BMW i8 race down the road and into the parking lot. All the girls except Heather and Kate were confused when they saw this car.

The BMW i8 parked at the charging station, next to Heather's car. Humphrey got out with his backpack then charges his car as the girls gasped. "Well this thing will be charged two and a half hours" he said to himself. Humphrey and Heather did get a charging station at their house and have two solar panels on the roof which is freaking awesome since their house is connected to the power line pole.

He began walking towards the main entrance where Kate and her friends are. As he walked and past by all the girls, his smell and the sight of him sending the girls into a daze.

Humphrey was near the stairs and Kate came up to him and hug him real tight. "Whoa Kate, I've been only gone for like five minutes" Humphrey chuckled as he hug her back. "I know but I really miss you" she said squeezing him tightly.

Humphrey cringed in pain by her strength. "Your just so cuddly" she said smiling. Humphrey chuckled as they broke the embrace. They both began to stare at each others' eyes. Kate really love his eyes. They're just so freaking beautiful to her. She just can't help herself but stare at it everyday. "You know your eyes are really beautiful" said Humphrey with slightly red cheeks. Kate blushed then look away without moving her head.

"Thank you" she replied happily. The bell began to ring and everyone went inside the school.

(Time skip: Lunch)

Nothing to special in class with Humphrey and Kate. All they did is just learning and writing with Kate staring at him. Every time she stared at him, her feelings are getting stronger than ever. Not just only that, but the spark that is inside her were pushing Kate's and Garth's spark away from her.

Kate was surprised how happy she was this morning. She needs to contain herself when she's around with Humphrey. Humphrey just went to his friends' table and sit next to Shakey.

"Hey Humphrey" they all greeted. "Hey guys" Humphrey greeted back. "That's a really cool car you have" said Salty smiling. "Thanks" Humphrey replied as he eat his lunch. "Are you guys rich or something" Mooch asked curiously. "We're rich" Humphrey replied. Then, he felt someone tapped his shoulder and licked his cheek. The boys just drop their jaws when they see this.

"Hey Humphrey" she greeted. It's that same slut from the first day he came here. "Um hey uhh" he paused for a minute since he didn't know her name. "Taylor and how come you didn't come over at my house so we can have some fun" she said seductively. "Um I'm kind of busy" he said while blushing.

"Aww your blushing, that's cute" said Taylor as she kiss him on the cheek again but closer to his lips. Humphrey was really freaked out. 'Holy shit' he screamed in his mind.

"Well anyways, if you have time to come over at my house, let me know" she said writing her phone number on his arm. "And if you have time, I'm gonna get ready for the girls when you call us. You will have a lot of fun with my friends then you will become our slutty slave boyfriend, fuck us everyday" she explained seductively as she kiss his neck.

She then let out a sexy moan. "I hope you like that" she said letting out another moan before walking away. Humphrey just stood there frozen while Kate was so angry to see that slut kiss her crush's neck and cheek, closer to his lips.

"Did you guys see that" she asked angrily. "No" Lilac responded looking at what she was looking at.

"That slut just kiss Humphrey on the neck and cheek, CLOSER TO HIS LIPS" said Kate worriedly. The girls began to sighed and continue eating their lunch.

"What the hell just happen there" asked Mooch to Humphrey.

"Am I dreaming" asked Shakey rubbing his eyes. "Does this happen to your old school" Salty asked. Humphrey just nodded his head with a shocked expression. Sure, there are some sluts at his old school. All they do is to take picture of his crouch. "God dang it, it's like a reverse situation. All of the boys had their eyes on the best looking girls and girls had their eyes on the best looking boys but right now, every girls had their eyes on Humphrey" said Mooch.

"This has to be a dream" said Shakey. "Maybe, but we all know Humphrey is in love with Kate" said Salty smiling. "True" Shakey replied. Humphrey just eat his lunch while they were talking.

He glanced at Kate to see her talking to her friends. She then spotted him and smiled at him.

Humphrey just smiled back before turning around and continue to eat his lunch.

"Hey Humphrey". Humphrey look up and saw Salty looking at him. "Do you play games" he asked.

"Yeah but not that much" he said eating his lunch. "Oh, so you play games like you get bored" asked Shakey. "Kind of" said Humphrey. "Dang I thought you play games a lot" said Mooch.

"Mooch, he's semi muscular and he doesn't look like a nerd. He's more an attractive boy that girls really like" said Salty. "That is true" said Humphrey. "See" he said.

"Well, us three play games a lot but uhh..never mind" said Mooch ending his statement. "So what do you do at your house Humphrey" Shakey asked. "Swimming, watching Tv shows and movies, hang out, and enjoying outdoors" he said.

"Nice" said Salty smiling. "He's more like a relaxing person" said Shakey. "Yeah" said Mooch agreeing with him. Humphrey just shook his head and rolled his eyes.

(Time skip: After School)

Kate and Humphrey were walking together to the main entrance. Kate just kept glancing at him and smiling at him. Humphrey did the same thing to her. "By the way Humphrey" said Kate breaking the silence. "My friends are coming to your house just to get to know you" she said. "Alright and do you have cheerleading practice today" he asked.

Kate nodded. "Alright then" he said as they walked out of the building. Kate went to her Porsche and open her trunk. She grab her bag and went to the sports complex followed by Humphrey and her friends before giving the keys to Lily.

Kate wanted to sway her hips right in front of Humphrey. She had no idea why she wanted to do that but she felt her feelings get really strong and a seductive side is about to form. Humphrey was just checking the time on his phone but got a glimpse of Kate's ass sway a little bit. Humphrey almost got a boner when he saw that.

Kate slightly look back and and saw him little bit staring at her ass. She smiled then began to sway her hips a little bit. Kate look back and saw him blushing so hard.

She giggled then continue walking towards the lockers room. The girls giggled when Kate sway her hips in front of Humphrey. He still had a red cheeks on his face.

As Kate put on her cheer leading costume, she began to think about Humphrey. Thinking about him saying about her like 'Kate's got a really nice figure' or 'Nice ass Kate'. Kate just sighed after putting her shirt on. It's her feelings that made her think about that.

"So Humphrey" Tammy started talking as she move closer to him. "Do you like Kate" she asked. "No, I'm in love with her" he said quietly but Tammy heard it all.

"Aw Humphrey, that is so cute" she exclaimed as Lunar and Bianca squealed. "How so" asked Humphrey curiously. "You see Humphrey, Kate felt the same way as you. She's in love with you too. I mean everyday, she kept talking about you, how handsome you are, how soft is your fur and how great your outline of those muscles in your arms, legs and body" Lunar explained.

Humphrey was shocked and wasn't sure if Kate really do love him. "Are you telling the truth" he asked. Tammy, Lunar and Bianca all nodded their head with a smile.

"And who's this beautiful wolf" asked Humphrey looking at the blue wolf with white fur formed a v shape on her chest. Bianca blushed and began to cleared her throat.

"I'm Bianca" she said nicely. "Well I'm-" Bianca cut him off. "I knew who you are. You're Humphrey, the new kid and the one with the BMW i8" she said looking over at his car. "Yep, that's me" he said chuckling.

"Kate said that you've have a really cool house. Is that true" Lunar asked with a raised eyebrow. "Yeah. I wouldn't spoil it but here's one word about my house once you see it. Awesome" he said smiling.

"Damn, can't wait" said Tammy. "You've got that right" Bianca giggled agreeing with her. _Your amazing. Can't imagine, just how glorious you are, oh lord._ Humphrey's phone began to ring, making the girls jump and blushed from that statement in his ringtone. Humphrey pulled out his phone and saw his mother calling him.

"Yes mom" Humphrey answered his phone. "Humphrey where are you" she asked. Humphrey was about to respond but his mother knew where he is at.

"I know where you are, at your crush's cheerleader practice" Sara giggled girly. "Yep" he replied. "And Kate and her friends are coming over at our house, just to visit and me giving a tour" Humphrey added. "Alright then we'll be prepared" she said.

"Thanks bye mom, I love you" he said. "Bye Humphrey, love you too" she replied as she hung up. Then, Kate and the cheer leaders began to came out of the lockers room and began to practice.

Kate was glancing at Humphrey while she was dancing. Winking at him and smiling at him makes him blush slightly but it made him smile back at her.

After the practice is finally over, Kate come out of her locker with her bag over her shoulders. She really like smiling and winking at Humphrey, it just makes her feelings getting stronger than anyone has in the world.

"Alright, just follow Humphrey as soon as you get to your cars" she said. Her friends nodded their heads and began walking towards the parking lot. Humphrey got his BMW i8 key out and press the logo to unlock the doors. "Wow that's a awesome looking key" said Kate in awe looking at it. "Yeah, it's the new one, better than the key clickers. This one has a touchscreen display" he said open the trunk.

Kate put her bag in the trunk and Humphrey close it before opening the butterfly door and got in the car. He put his key in the key setter next to the ignition button and started the car.

"Wow, I've never seen a blue seat belt before" said Kate putting the blue seat belt on. "Really" he asked looking at her. Kate nodded her head and grinned at him. Humphrey smiled back as Kate went back exploring the inside. There were two cup holders instead of one.

Humphrey press the Edrive button and then shifted the gear to reverse with just one pull since the BMW i8 is a futuristic car. 'It sounds so quiet' she said in her mind.

As soon as Humphrey stop at the red light after getting off the parking lot, Kate's friends followed him and stop right behind his car. The light turns green and they all drove off towards the direction where the West Valley is.

When they get to the entrance, they all took a left and down the street towards Humphrey's house. They were amazed by the design of this mansions. It's like it's in goggle. Humphrey look up and press the remote control button that was under the visor. It open the gate and they all went into the drive way.

"Wow a automatic opening gate with a remote control. Nice" said Kate smiling. "Thanks to my parents" he replied with a smile. Humphrey parked his car in the garage before opening it with the remote control clipped on the visor.

Kate was so amazed, looking around the garage. There was a Range Rover Evoque, KIA Soul Electric car which it belongs to Heather, and a Mercedes Benz GLC in the garage.

"Humphrey" Kate asked as she got out of the car with Humphrey. "Yes" he asked looking at her, especially her eyes. "How come your family always get futuristic cars" she asked. Humphrey just shrugged as her friends walked into the garage. They were amazed by the cars since there is not sports or super cars but just futuristic.

They came to the door and Humphrey brought out his keys and open the door. Again, they were amazed by the designs in the inside. 'This is going to fun' Kate said in her mind.

After eight minutes, Humphrey's house was amazing. There was a sunken living room and a sunken room in the pool. The sunken room in the pool has a fire pit in the middle of the room. The pool has two entrance for the cave. Inside the cave has a hot bath and a water fall and a slide on top of it and into the pool. They have basket ball court and a movie theater. Humphrey's room is amazing also.

He has a lava lamp and a modern balcony. For his furniture, it's just simple except the curved TV.

Kate and her friends began walking towards the front door followed by Humphrey. "Thanks Humphrey for the house tour" said Kate smiling. "I thought you said your going to visit" he said jokingly as he chuckled. Kate just giggled and rolled her eyes. "Well I did" she said. "Do you need a ride" he asked Kate.

Kate will not denied that. She loved being with him. "Sure" Kate answered as her friends walk out of the front door before saying goodbye to Humphrey and saying thanks to him for the house tour.

Kate and Humphrey went into the garage and got in the BMW i8. Humphrey takes off the charger and set it on the charging station. He got in the car and ignited the car by putting his key on the key setter or the ignition place for the key and press the start button and the brake.

He took off towards Kate's house with Kate smiling as she look at Humphrey. Kate kiss Humphrey on the cheek as they arrived at Kate's house. "Bye Humphrey" she said kissing his cheek again with Humphrey smiling wildly. "Bye Kate" he said back. Kate smiled before getting her stuff from the trunk. She went back to the passenger seat to ask Humphrey a question.

"Humphrey can I get your phone number" she asked. "Sure" he said pulling his phone out. Kate did the same thing too. They both began to type in their numbers to each other as they smiled.

"Thanks Humphrey" said Kate looking at his phone number on her phone. "No problem" Humphrey replied with a smile before Kate close the door.

Kate waved her hand at him and Humphrey wave at her back before taking off down the road. Kate just sighed happily before going inside her house. 'This is the best week in my life' she said happily in her mind.

 **Another long chapter. For the key setter or the ignition for the key is a futuristic thing for cars who had key clickers like the BMW i8 keys and the Range Rover keys, look it up on youtube and just type in "Mercedes Future Truck 2025" and just go at 6:01 and you'll see it. What did you guys think? What will happen next? Peace out and have a nice day. Happy Thanksgiving.**


	7. Love Is Nearby

It was Sunday morning. Yesterday wasn't so special for Kate since her family had to go a meeting. She really miss Humphrey.

Kate slowly rise up from her bed sleepily. She heard her phone vibrate on her nightstand. Kate pick it up and got a text message from her friend, Lilac. 'Hey Kate, wanna hang out today' she texted to her.

Kate smiled and she texted it back. 'Sure'. She really does wanted to hang out with them since yesterday was boring. She needs some entertainment. Her phone vibrates again. 'Awesome. Meet us at Chili's' Lilac texted back. Kate texted back and went to her closet to choose her clothes. She picked a white and black shirt and a black sweater with her scarf and jeans before going to take a shower.

Kate combed her fur and mane and put perfume on. She began to look at herself and smile before grabbing her keys and went downstairs. "Good morning Kate, where are you going" Eve asked as Kate enter the dinner room.

"Going to hang out with my friends" she said as she sits down and began eating some pancakes. "Alright and Kate. Felix and Sara, Humphrey's and Heather's foster parents invited us to dinner today" said Eve smirking.

Kate began to smile. "What time" Kate asked cheerfully. "Five pm" Eve replied. Kate smiled widely to herself and continue eating her pancakes.

She began thinking to herself about Humphrey again, what was he doing at his house. After Kate had finish eating her pancakes, she went to the front door and look out of the window. Kate didn't see him on the balcony, so he must be inside. At Humphrey's house, he was just woke up from his sleep as he walk downstairs sleepily.

"Good morning Humphrey" said Sara washing the dishes. "Morning mom" he replied as he rub his eyes.

"Kate and her family are coming for dinner tonight" she said as Humphrey snapped his eyes open. "What? Really" he asked excitedly.

"Yep and you don't have to dress anything nice. It's not a fancy dinner. We're just going to be outside and have a dinner next to the fire pit" she said. Sara knows that Kate will wear something beautiful because she knows that she has a crush on him.

"Sweet" said Humphrey happily before he yawned. "I'm going for a swim" he said walking outside. When he was outside, he saw Felix and Heather getting ready for tonight. Heather was cleaning the seat and Felix was cleaning the grill. "Good morning big bro" Heather exclaimed when she saw him. "Morning sis" he replied before walking back inside the house to grab his shorts.

As he grab his shorts, he saw Kate's Porsche driving down the road and out of the entrance of West Valley. Humphrey smiled and put his shorts on and head back outside.

"So, you're just going for a swim" Heather asked as Humphrey walk by. "Yep. I am so tired that I just need to dive into the pool to wash off my sleep" he said. Heather rolled her eyes and went back to cleaning.

Humphrey stood in front of the cave where the ladder is to the top of the cave and the slide. He began to take off his clothes and only to leave him in his shorts. Humphrey began to climb up and then sit on top of the slide then went down into a splash.

He came up to the surface and began to swim around then head towards to his little sister. "So, how are you doing" he asked smiling at her. Heather smiled and took a step forward, leaning on the wall next to Humphrey as she prepared to throw water at him. "Pretty good and I know you can't wait for it because you just wanted to hang out with Kate and just wanted to kiss her" she said puckering her lips as Humphrey blush a little.

Heather began to throw a water at him and it hit him on the side. She began to laugh evilly then run off. Humphrey smiled then swim after her. Heather was running towards the door but Humphrey throw a water at her.

Heather yelped loudly from the cold of the water and Humphrey grab her arm and pull her into the pool. Heather swim up to the surface as Humphrey began to smirk at her. Heather giggled and began to rolled her eyes.

"You win Humphrey but next time when I'm in my bathing suit. I will get you" she said giggling. "Oh we'll see about that" said Humphrey smiling. Heather rolled her eyes. "Just you wait Humphrey" she said going into the house, soaking wet. Humphrey began to chuckle then went back swimming around the pool.

Kate had arrived at Chili's. She went inside and look around. Lilac, Anne, Tammy, and Lunar were waving at her once they see her. Kate smiled and began walking towards them as she walked past the people with delicious food. She really like this restaurant. Lilac and Anne decided to scooch over to the side to make room for Kate.

Kate began to sit right next to them with a smile. "Well looks like someone is in a happy mood" said Lunar seductively playfully. Kate began to blush a little then nodded her head. "Yeah, Humphrey's parents invited my family to dinner" she said happily. "Oh, that's awesome so you can give him a kiss, smoochie smoochie" Tammy teased.

Kate began to blush, clearly. She liked kissing his cheek but wanted to kiss him on the lips. Then, the waiter came by and stand right next to the table with his notebook out and a pencil.

"So, what do you lovely ladies like to order" he asked.

"I like to order Chicken Bacon Ranch Quesadillas, a Big Mouth Bites, and some sprite to drink please" said Lilac as he wrote down on the notebook. "I like to have cheesecake and large Texas cheese fries" said Anne as he wrote it down also. "I like to have Big Mouth Bites and Char-Crusted Sirloin" said Tammy. "I like to have Big mouth bites and some Dr Pepper to drink" said Lunar. "I just want some Texas Cheese fries" said Kate as he wrote everything down.

"Alright then, that will be seventy one dollars" he said. Lilac smiled and began to bring her wallet out of her purse then brought out of her money.

She then handed the money to the waiter and he went towards the cashier to put the money in and into the kitchen.

"So, what are you going to wear Kate? For the dinner" Lilac asked smiling looking at her. "The one that I'm wearing but put it with a pretty red rose" said Kate smiling slyly. "Oh so you just want to be beautiful for your man huh" Anne asked being seductively.

Kate began to blush heavily. "Man, if you guys fell in love with someone, I'm gonna tease you guys so bad" said Kate smiling as her cheeks began to cool down. "Well I like to see you try" Kate cut Anne off.

"You just wanted me to visit Humphrey so I can tell you every details about him so you go home to play with your pussy just thinking about him fucking you as hard as he can" Kate backfired. Anne began to blushed deeply as the girls began to laugh.

"Oh man good one Kate" said Lilac wiping her tears off of her cheeks. Kate giggled to herself as Lunar snorted a couple times from laughing so hard. They all began to calmed down as the waiter came by with their foods. "Alright, enjoy your food" he said and then walk off. Kate was the first one to finish her food since she order fries.

She then pulled out her phone to check the time. It was 12:15 pm. 'Alright five hours left' she said in her mind then put her phone in her purse. "So Kate, what time are you going to the dinner" asked Lilac while eating. "Five pm" she responded.

"I think Humphrey ask his parents invited your family because he just wanted to see you" she said smiling.

"Really" Kate asked happily. "Yeah it's because he really like hanging out with you and I'm not even joking" Lilac confessed as Kate began to smile and blushed a little.

"That's really sweet of him" said Kate happily. "I can't wait for going to his house" she added. "I'm sure Humphrey can't wait for you get there" Lilac giggled as she continue to eat her food.

Kate began to sigh happily as her friends take their time to finish their foods. On the other side, Humphrey was just relaxing on the hot tub while watching some TV shows inside the cave.

He let out a sigh and began to relax in it as Heather swim inside the cave and stood up once she got to the shore. Heather went over and join in the hot tub with Humphrey. "So Humphrey, you're just going to relax here" she asked smiling. Humphrey just nodded and sigh as he laid his head back.

Humphrey look outside of the cave and saw Felix cooking some meat on the grills. "Humphrey. Can you come here please" Sara shouted from the kitchen.

Humphrey got up from the hot tub before handing the remote to Heather. "The TV is all yours" he said walking away.

Heather nodded and began to change channels. Humphrey went inside the house and into the kitchen. "Yes mom" he asked.

"Can you cook your delicious food for the Collins Family? I want them to try it and to see their reaction" she said. Humphrey's cooking skill is pretty good. He made a delicious food that his family fell in love with.

"Sure" Humphrey responded as he went towards the refrigerator and open it to grab some pork. He went to the sink and put some hot water to warm up the pork before opening it and cutting it.

Sara watch her son as he cut the green onions and roman tomatoes then put it into the pot where the pork is. Sara decided to help him since Humphrey taught her how to make his delicious food.

After a few minutes of cooking, Humphrey and Sara put the food on the plates then went outside towards the sunken fire pit area and set the food on the seat.

Felix put the meat on the bowl and then put the foil on top of the bowl. "Alright, we're all set" said Felix as Sara put some water bottles on the seat next to the food.

"Now, we just wait for them to come" said Sara as she went inside and grab her tablets to sit in the fire pit area. Humphrey went to the living room and watch some movies, sitting in his bean bag chair after he put his clothes on.

Meanwhile at Kate's house, Kate had arrived at four PM. She went to her bed room to grab her red rose and put it on her hair. She look at herself in the mirror and smiled. 'Humphrey will love these, I hope' she wondered. "Kate, we're not going into a fancy restaurant" said Eve giggling in the door entrance. "I know but I just want to look beautiful in front of my crush. I just wonder what will he say when he saw this" she said smiling.

"Kate, Humphrey will say beautiful or gorgeous because he likes you" Eve cooed. Kate smiled and look at her mother.

She went towards her and gave her a hug. "Thanks mom" Kate replied happily. Eve smiled and hug her back. They both pulled away from the embrace. "Now, let's go you lover girl" said Eve walking down the hall way then downstairs.

Kate just giggled and followed her. They went out of the house and got in Winston's truck as he started the engine and open the gate with the remote.

He took off towards the Foster's house. Felix was waiting for them on the front porch. He smiled when he saw them heading his way. He pulled out the remote control and open the gate.

Winston parked his truck on the driveway before getting out with his family. He smiled as Felix was walking towards him. "Felix, my buddy" he said as they both did a handshake.

Sara open the door and saw Eve standing there smiling. Sara smiled and began walking towards her to give her a hug. "Hi Eve" she greeted happily. "Hi Sara" Eve greeted back. They both ended their reunion and went inside the house.

Kate was looking around the house when she was at the front door area. Sara smiled when she saw this. "Humphrey's sleeping in the living room" she said. Kate smiled and nodded as she walk towards the living room. Kate saw him sleeping in the bean bag chair. She walked towards him and stood right in front of him smiling.

"Humphrey wake up" she said softly. Humphrey slowly open his eyes that Kate loves so much. "Oh hey Kate" he said rubbing his eyes. Kate smile widely and began to wag her tail a little bit. "Hey Humphrey" said Kate happily.

"Come on Humphrey" said Heather at the doorway. "Alright" he replied as he got up from his bean bag chair. Kate and Humphrey were walking side by side with Kate touching his hand.

Humphrey look at her and Kate just smiled as she touches his hand again. Humphrey chuckled as they were in the doorway and walked towards the sunken fire pit area.

Kate smelled something that is so good. "Mmmm what's that smell" Kate asked. "Kate you gotta try this" Lily exclaimed eating Humphrey's creative food. "Yeah Kate, this food taste so good" said Eve eating it.

Winston was too busy eating this food. Sara, Felix, and Heather were smiling at their reaction. "Humphrey actually made this food" said Heather. "Really" asked Eve looking at him. Humphrey nodded and didn't notice Kate had a love struck look on her face. Winston chuckled at this as they both sit down and began to eat Humphrey's creative food.

Kate really like this food when she ate it. She look at Humphrey and smile. "Humphrey this food is delicious" she said smiling widely. "Thanks" he replied smiling back at her. They continue to eat their food and talk about stuff like their parents would do. Talking about how is their day's going and about Humphrey and Kate. For Heather and Lily, they were in the room watching some movie and TV shows. And for Kate and Humphrey, they were on the balcony watching the stars.

They both were smiling and pointing at the star constellations that looks like Humphrey and Kate. Then, they both saw a star constellations heart and began to blushed.

Kate smiled and look down to see Humphrey's hand close to hers. She began to put her hand on top of his. They both look at each other and smiled, staring at each other's eyes deeply.

"Humphrey" Kate asked. "Yeah" he replied. "Are you sure, you know, have a girlfriend" she asked making sure that he did have a girlfriend or not at his old school. "No not really but I really love to share my feelings to her" said Humphrey smiling while looking at Kate.

Kate widen her smile and began to grip his hand. "I'm sure she loves to share her feelings to you also" she said. 'I hope that's me' Kate said in her mind. 'I hope Kate chosen me instead of Garth' said Humphrey in his mind as well.

"Kate, Lily, it's time to go" Eve yelled from downstairs. "Alright mom" Kate shouted back as she got up. Humphrey got up also and they both began to walk downstairs side by side. Heather and Lily began to giggle when they saw this. Eve were giving hugs to Sara and Felix. Winston gives a handshake to Felix and hug Sara. Kate and Lily began to put their shoes on and stood up as Lily began to hug Heather.

Kate took a step forward in front of Humphrey and began to look at his eyes desperately. "So, I'll see you later at school tomorrow" she said smiling.

Humphrey smiled back and took a step forward to hug Kate. Kate widen her smile and hug him back passionately and close her eyes to savored the moment.

Kate slowly pulled away from the embrace and kiss Humphrey on the cheek. Humphrey smiled wildly as Kate began to giggled and walked out of the door with her sister and her parents.

They all got in the truck and Kate rolled the window down to look at Humphrey. She waved her hand in the air to say goodbye again. Humphrey waved her back as they both smiled. Then, the feeling of their spark or love feeling were getting stronger and stronger until they were close to connect it like ninety nine percent to admit their feelings to each other. But that one last percent is Kate's boyfriend, Garth.

Winston's truck began to drove off to the opposite side of the street with Kate looking back at Humphrey who was standing there watching her going home. As they arrived at their house, Kate ran upstairs to go to sleep since it's seven fifty eight pm.

Winston and Eve were doing their night chores like turning on the security system, lock all doors and windows and close the curtains.

Kate was in her panties and bra and was about to go to sleep but got a text message on her phone. It's from Humphrey. Kate was really happy that he texted her. He was saying 'Goodnight Kate' on the text message.

Kate sighed happily and began to texted him back, saying goodnight to him. Again, Kate was about to go to sleep and got another text message on her phone. She look at it and gasped. Garth is coming home, today.

Kate giggled nervously and went to sleep instantly.

 **Holy shit, Garth is coming home and Humphrey is going to have a problem. What did you guys think? What will happen next? Peace out and have a nice day, and please send a review on my story and favorite or follow this story.**


	8. A Brutal Fight

Kate groaned as her clock began to ring. She slowly move over and turn off her clock. Then, she snapped her eyes open when she remembered something from yesterday. Garth is coming home and she felt a feeling that he's here today.

Kate got out from her bed and began to choose her clothes. A grey shirt, black and white checker skirt, and black stockings. She went to the bathroom to take a shower.

As she was washing herself, Kate began to think what was like to have Humphrey as her boyfriend. She knew that he is caring, kind, really sweet and lovable. But she wonder what was it like to kiss Humphrey.

'It must have so much passion and love when I kiss him' She thought. Now, Kate felt and urge right now. Kate sighed and kept washing herself as she began to daydream about Humphrey kissing her and rubbing her curves.

"Oh Humphrey I love you so much" she moaned. Meanwhile at Humphrey's house, Humphrey came downstairs after taking a shower. He smell some delicious pancakes as he reached to the kitchen. Sara was putting plates with pancakes on the table in the kitchen with Felix waiting for his meal.

Humphrey sit down and start eating his breakfast as Heather came downstairs and sit right next to Humphrey. "So Humphrey when are you going to ask Kate out" Felix asked. Humphrey look up to him from his pancakes. "When she broke up with her boyfriend" he responded. Felix nodded before went back eating his breakfast. Sara smiled at the thought of him and Kate together. 'They're really look great together' she said in her mind.

After a few minutes of eating breakfast, Humphrey put on his shoes with Heather at the garage door after getting their backpacks from upstairs. He heard a roar outside. He look around the corner and saw Kate's porsche drove off from the entrance of West Valley. He smiled as he saw Kate in it, driving to school.

Humphrey sighed happily and open the garage door. The brother and sister went to their electric cars, unplugged it and set it on the holder of the charging station, and ignited the cars before backing up and drove off.

Kate was so disappointed with Garth coming home. She really wanted to spend time with Humphrey. It's killing her heart that Garth is here and will spend time with her too.

Kate also wanted to tell Garth if it's okay to break up with him but she didn't want to see his reaction. He will hurt Humphrey if he had a chance.

She didn't know the difference between Garth's strength and Humphrey's strength. Kate hope if Garth didn't find out anything about her hanging out with Humphrey.

Lily look over at her sister and saw that she was thinking about something while driving. "Kate" she asked as Kate broke her thoughts. "Yeah" Kate replied looking at her before looking back at the roads.

"Are you alright? It looks like you were thinking about something" said Lily curiously. "I'm fine and yes, I was thinking about something" she replied. "Can you tell me what it is" Lily asked. Kate began to sigh as she stop at the red light. "It's Garth" she replied sadly. "What's wrong with tha- Oh I see" said Lily smiling.

"You're sad because you can't hang out with Humphrey" Lily added. Kate nodded as the light turn green and take off. "Is Garth alright for hanging out with him" asked Lily hopefully. "I don't know" she said as the school is in sight. "Oh god" said Kate sounding scared. She entered the parking lot and spotted Garth's viper. Kate parked in an empty space, away from Garth's viper.

They both got out of the car and start walking towards the school front yard. Garth happen to see her and smiled at her.

Kate didn't smiled back. She found Humphrey is the most nicest guy in the world, very attractive, protector when Adam was pinning her, and the best friend in the world that will make it to the record.

Garth began to walk towards her with a smile. Kate began to look away without moving her head as Lily went to her friends' hangout place. Garth wrapped his arm around his waist.

"Hey beautiful" he greeted. Kate could tell by that tone. That was fake. "Hey Garth" she greeted back. Garth began to widen his smile. "I really miss you" he said as he lock lips with hers. Kate did not kiss him back then she felt his tongue brushing her teeth. Kate widen her eyes and quickly broke the kiss.

"Garth I'm not ready for that" she said disgusted. His smile began to disappeared from his face. "Why? It's because you hang out with that omega huh" he said.

Kate started to get angry. "He's not an omega. He's a lot better than that, even an alpha" she replied. "Kate, you know omegas. They're useless, ugly, and weak" said Garth.

"Humphrey is not that omega. You've seen all the girls began to fallen him when they all saw him for the first time" Kate argued.

"Pssh. Whatever, good thing my gang is spying on you and that's how I know that you were hanging out with him and..I heard that you starting to like him" he explained. "Screw your stupid gang. Why do you guys hate omegas so much? Humphrey is a really nice guy Garth" Kate yelled. She didn't even hear the BMW i8 parked and Humphrey got out and saw them fighting.

"Maybe he's not because he push me on the first day of school" Garth said back. "He is Garth! You're just stupid because you can't tell. Humphrey is the man, more than you" Kate confessed.

"Then I'll show you that I'm a man more than him" he said wrapping his arm around her waist and was about to pulled her into a kiss. Kate was struggling from his strength.

Humphrey could see that Kate didn't want to kiss Garth. He began to walk towards them as fast as he can to save Kate from her boyfriend.

Humphrey grab Kate from behind and force to let Garth off of her. Garth open his eyes and saw Humphrey right there as Kate stood right next to him.

Garth got angry and began to throw his first punch at Humphrey. Humphrey ducked, grab his arm and throw him onto the ground with his foot out to trip him. Kate saw what he was trying to do.

He's trying to hurt Humphrey so he can show who is the boss of this school and to stay away from her. Garth was still on the ground as Kate came up to him and glared at him in his eyes. "I see what are you trying to do Garth" said Kate. "He grabbed you from behind and was about to rape you" he replied and Kate shook her head.

"No Humphrey grab me from behind because you were trying to put your tongue into my mouth while we were kissing and I don't like it. We're gonna take a break from each other and if you hurt Humphrey or trying to, I'm breaking up with you" she threatened as Garth widen his eyes. Kate smiled as Humphrey let go off him.

"Come on Humphrey, let's go" she said smiling at him. Humphrey nodded as they both began to walk towards the main entrance as the bell ringed. Kate's hand was touching Humphrey's hand as they walked away with a smile. Little did they know that Garth was at his viper's trunk to grab something.

It was third period, math class for Humphrey and Kate. They were working together on their work, smiling, laughing, and sharing answers to each other. Tammy and Lilac were there also.

"You know they do look good together" said Lilac smiling. "And cute as well" Tammy added. "Wait what" said a voice right behind them. It was Brittney, the one who was telling Kate how lucky she was.

"Oh hey Brittney. Sorry for telling you about this but Kate is in love with Humphrey" said Lilac smiling. Brittney look hurt but as soon as she look at Kate and Humphrey. Her mood change.

"They do look good" she said smiling. "Yep and you should see Kate's reaction when she thought about him" Tammy giggled. "No kidding. She squealed in excitement when he told her where he lives" said Lilac giggling also.

Kate and Humphrey had finish their work as they both began to high five to each other. "Man we've done that one fast" said Kate cracking her knuckles. "You know, we make a pretty good team" said Humphrey smiling. Kate smiled back as Humphrey's eyes shined across, making Kate melt. Humphrey began to notice something about a couple of days ago and right now before school starts.

'Kate looks so cute when she gets mad' he said in his mind. Yep, the way she show her teeth and her glare at Adam and Garth.

Humphrey began to blushed if he should tell her or not. Kate saw his cheeks are red. "Humphrey, why are you blushing" she asked curiously. "Uhh, well, in the morning before the school bell ring. I've notice something about you" he said nervously.

Kate tilted her head. "I mean, it's not a very mean thing but..you're look so cute when you get mad" Humphrey confessed. Kate widen her smile and blush slightly.

"Thank you" Kate replied softly. Humphrey nodded as the bell began to ring.

(Time skip: Lunch)

Humphrey was sitting at his friends' table, two tables away from Kate's. "Hey Humphrey" Salty greeted before eating his lunch. "Hey guys" Humphrey greeted back.

"Damn, I hate Mondays" Shakey groaned as he sat down. "I know, it sucks to start school after Sunday" said Mooch forming a frowned face. "Gosh I wish everyday is early release" Salty added. Humphrey smiled at that.

"Plus, we have a fucking test in engineering class" Shakey groaned. "Dang that sucks for you" said Humphrey. "Yeah no kidding" Shakey said back.

Then, they were talking about stuff like the new games coming out. Infinite Warfare and Modern Warfare Remastered. Kate was staring at Humphrey with a lovely look on her face. The sunshine began to light on Humphrey, making Kate drooled a bit. Those fur turn into crystals, even his black fur.

Her friends notice her look and look at Humphrey then back at her. They just rolled their eyes and went back to eating.

Kate was about to get up and sit with Humphrey but something that just made her mad. Humphrey felt something grab his shoulder tightly. He saw his friends stood there frozen with a fear look on their face.

Humphrey look over his shoulder and saw Garth and his gang. "Hello Humphrey" he said as he punch him right in the nose. Humphrey got dizzy as two of his gang member grab him and walked out of the room. Kate saw the whole thing.

She began to growled loudly and stormed off after them, followed by Humphrey's friends, and her friends. Everyone look at them confused as they walked out of the room. Heather began to notice it and began to followed them.

Garth and his gang take Humphrey outside in the parking lot as two of his member slammed him onto Garth's car.

Humphrey coughed a bit and look at Garth straight in the eyes. "What the hell is your problem Garth" he asked angrily. Garth groaned and glared at him.

"Do I have to say it again? Stay away from my girlfriend" Garth repeated as he punch him in the stomach and start beating him up with his gang as the other two were holding his arms. Kate and the others began to come out of the school building from the main entrance.

They all stood on top of the stairs and saw them beating up Humphrey. Kate started to get angry and start charging at them and grab Garth's arm as he was about to punch him. "Garth, that's enough" she said glaring at him.

Garth look at her. "Kate, this is none of your business" he replied. "Yes it is. You're trying to hurt him so he can stay away from me. I mean what the hell is wrong with you? Becoming an asshole" Kate asked. Garth growled at her.

"This is between him and me Kate" he shouted. Kate began to growled loudly. "You know what. Since you've been trying to hurt Humphrey, we are going to break up. I'm done with you" Kate confessed. Garth gave her an angry look on his face, showing a pure hatred in his eyes. "Well same here" he said as he pulled out a switch blade and began to face towards Humphrey.

Kate began to widen her eyes. He's going to kill Humphrey! Kate took a step forward to save Humphrey and grab his arm to stop it.

Garth shake his arm and push Kate towards the ground. Kate grunted and look up to see Garth inches his arm forward to Humphrey's side.

Her pupils began to shrink and her eye lids began to wide open. Garth then pulled back his arm then stabbed him on the side with full force. Kate screamed in horror as it echo inside the school from outside.

Everyone from the lunch room heard the scream and began to go to the main entrance with the teachers confused, and followed them. Kate was screaming so hard that her heart is about to explode.

Heather stood there frozen to see her brother getting stabbed but something tells her about him.

"H-Humphrey" Kate whimpered as tears began to appear underneath her eyes. She look over at his sister and saw that she had a calm face and a little smirked on her lips. Kate knew something was going on but she had a little disbelieve in it as everyone arrived at the scene. All the girls gasped at the sight of Humphrey laying down with blood pouring out of his side.

Kate look back at him on the ground as tears rolled down on her cheeks. Then, there was a slight move on his arm. Humphrey open his eyes to reveal all the rage and hatred in his eyes that he had for so long after his parent's death, a cold icy blue eyes.

Humphrey began to stood up slowly with shaking arms. Garth and his gang saw this.

Garth was about to stab him again but was picked up by Humphrey holding his neck. Garth grunted over, and over, and over again.

Humphrey raised his other arm up and then threw a hit on the side of his face, breaking his neck.

Garth screamed in pain and then blacked out as he landed on the ground. His gang began to attack him and Humphrey began to hit them on the biceps, thighs, knees, and sides. His gang screamed and one of them got kneed into the face by Humphrey.

Kate was really impress by this. He was holding really well but one big problem is that his blood was pouring out of his body fast, passing the knife.

Humphrey backhanded the last one and stomped on his mid torso. He then stood there for a second and then began to fall onto the floor. Before he fell onto the ground, Kate ran up to his side and his head landed on her lap. Kate grab the knife and began to pull it out slowly as the blood began to pour out more.

Heather came up to them with a piece of cloth and place it on her brother's wound. Kate look at Heather with her watery eyes.

"Do you think Humphrey will make it" she asked almost whimper. Heather look back at her. "Yes he will because he's one tough wolf. All we need is to get an ambulance" said Heather as Lilac pulled out her phone.

Kate began to look around. There were groaning and whimpering sounds from the scene. Garth's gang were holding their wounds that Humphrey just hit, especially the last one that Humphrey just knee to him. It must've got him almost knocked out since it did it to Garth. For Garth's gang, it must give them a really good wound, probably damage the nervous system or bones.

Kate had never, ever seen a brutal fight. This is the most brutal fight that anyone had ever seen. A guy who was stabbed stood up without showing a pain while he was fighting.

The ambulance had arrived and began to take Humphrey on the gurney first then rushed to the hospital with Kate and Heather following after Kate asked the principle if it's okay to go to the hospital with them.

Kate and Heather were both sitting outside of the emergency room as Heather's parents were on their way. Good thing for Lily, her friend take her home after school. Although she wasn't feeling so well to see her dream boy get his neck snapped. But she knew that he is going to be okay.

Sara and Felix entered the hallway then turn right to see them sitting. "Heather, what happen to Humphrey" Sara asked worriedly as she came up to her.

"He just got stabbed by an asshole" Heather responded not wanted to say his name. "Yep, by my boyfriend" Kate added sadly. Eve always told her how her good friends are so nice to her and when Kate was a little kid, they were nice to them.

"It's okay Kate" Sara said softly as Kate let out a tear from her eye. "I'm going to get his car" said Felix pulling out an extra BMW i8 key out and then walked away.

The doctor came out of the emergency room. "He will be fine but he's just unconscious until the next morning" he said. "May we see him" Kate asked eagerly.

"Yes you can" he replied opening the door for them. They walked in and saw Humphrey laying on the bed with a bandage on his wound. Kate let out a sigh of relief and went by his side and grab his hand. Sara and Heather smiled to see Kate happy.

Kate spend her time holding hands with Humphrey to the Twilight time. "Well Kate, do you want us to send you home" Sara asked. Kate look at her then back at Humphrey.

"Yeah" she replied. Kate was so glad that Humphrey was okay. They all walked out of the room and the building. Kate had arrived at her house with her parents waiting.

"Kate, I heard what happen today. Is he okay" Eve asked worriedly. Lily told them what happen today and for her, she was in her room very disappointed and sad about Garth. "Yeah. Humphrey's alright" she said back smiling.

Winston and Eve began to smile and walked into the dinner room with Kate. Kate pulled out her phone and go to contacts to look at Humphrey's name.

Kate smiled at his name and had the chance to admit her feelings to him.

 **Alright guys another long chapter. By the way to replied you delta 6, yes I am doing lemon scene and fight scene, but I'm not sure if I will do a millitary A &O story but I promise I will. What did you guys think? What will happen next? Peace out and have a nice day.**


	9. Feelings Admitted

Humphrey slowly open his eyes and began to look around the room. Sara saw him stirred around on the bed. She slowly got up, went to his side and sat down. "Morning Humphrey" Sara greeted. Humphrey slowly turn his head to look at her. "Hey mom" he greeted back. "Am I in the hospital" he asked her. Sara nodded as Humphrey look at the clock.

It was 5 am. Sara must've gotten up early to see Humphrey. "The doctor will came in and check you in" she said. Humphrey look down at his wound. He has no shirt on and had a bandage and ice pack on the wound.

Sara was right. The doctor did came in, with a nurse. The nurse looks a lot younger, probably she's eighteen years old. She has silver fur with white streaks and hazel eyes. "Alright Mr Foster, you are going home and maybe going school with that wound. Now, you're appointment for taking your stitches off will be in the next few days" he said while the nurse blushed as she look at Humphrey.

"Is that all" Humphrey asked. The doctor look through his paper then look at him. "Yep that's all" he said as he ripped out a paper out. He walked over Sara and handed her the paper.

"Here's your paper mam for his appointment at Friday four pm" he said. Sara smiled and nodded. "Thanks" she said back.

The nurse was staring at him and went by his side. "Feel better soon handsome. I'll be your nurse for your appointment" she winked at him.

Humphrey smile a little and blushed. The nurse giggled and began to take off the needle from his wrist. "You're set to go" she said smiling. Humphrey nodded and slowly got up from his bed and twisted his body to the side.

He took a deep breathe and slowly got off. Sara smiled then handed him a T shirt. Humphrey took it and put it on. The doctor and the nurse open the door for them.

They both walked through the door and the nurse smiled at Humphrey. "Thank you" said Humphrey smiling. "Your welcome" said the nurse smiling seductively. He saw her name tag. Her name was Alexis.

They went downstairs and Humphrey look at the clock above the front desk that was facing towards the main entrance of the hospital.

It was six pm, one hour and forty five minutes until he went to school. They both got in the Benz GLC and take off. During their trip to their home, Humphrey slowly close his eyes and tilted his head to the side with his arm holding his head on the armrest.

Sara look at her son and saw him sleeping peacefully. She smiled and look back at the road.

Kate open her eyes when her clock went on. She rolled over and reach over the clock to turn off the alarm. She sigh and got up from her bed, and went to her closet.

Kate smile, hoping to see Humphrey at school and to see him feel better after what happen yesterday. She's also happy that she finally had a full chance to ask Humphrey out today. Kate decided to choose one of her fancy clothes that her parents bought for her birthday. A red shirt, a skirt with black stockings.

After she choose her clothes, she went to the bathroom to take a shower. Kate can't help herself from stop smiling while she was taking a shower. After taking a shower, her phone got a text message. She went over and look at it.

'Hey Kate, this is Humphrey's mother Sara and I'm going to tell you that Humphrey is feeling better but he still feel pain on his injury and don't worry. Just help him at school will ya' Sara texted.

Kate smiled but felt sorry for him. She texted back saying that she will take good care of him at school. Then, she went through her contacts and saw Garth's.

Kate decided to delete it so she did before putting her clothes on, straighten her hair, and put a pink flower in her hair. Lily came out of her room sleepily. She saw Kate looking at herself in the mirror showing off her beauty. Lily rolled her eyes and giggled a bit before going into the bathroom.

Kate went downstairs to eat her breakfast while her parents was getting ready for work.

Lily also came downstairs and began to join Kate. Kate look at her parents and wanted to say about her asking out Humphrey. Her parents began to notice her staring at them with a question face. "Yes Kate" Winston asked breaking Kate's thoughts.

"Oh, I just broke up with Garth because of him hurting Humphrey and I just wanted to ask Humphrey out today" she said smiling a bit.

Eve and Winston began to smile at their elderly daughter. "That's a very great choice Kate. I'm so happy for you" crooned Eve. They both turn to Lily. "And I hope Lily will find her the love of her life" she added which Lily already did. And that boy was Garth.

Lily nodded as they both continue eating their breakfast before going to Kate's car.

Kate began to drove off towards the main entrance and saw Humphrey's house. She had a big smile on her face before taking off.

Heather was glad that Humphrey was okay. Felix was putting a mini freezer in Humphrey's car for his wound. Humphrey and Heather came out of the garage door and went to their car as Felix got everything set up.

"Alright Humphrey. Be safe at school and better kick that boy's ass if he messes with you" he said sternly. Felix doesn't know the boy's name but he knew he did it since him and Sara came to the hospital.

Humphrey nodded and got in his car and ignited the car. Same thing with Heather. Felix walk over to Heather's car as she rolled the window down. "Watch your big brother at school okay" he said softly.

Heather smiled. "Don't worry. He's got Kate watching over him and taking care of him..and maybe..asking him out" she whispered the last part. Felix chuckled as Heather rolled the window up.

The two siblings began to back up slowly as Felix began to wave at them. Humphrey let his little sister go first and follow right behind her as the gate close.

He began to wonder how's Garth doing in the hospital. He knows that he got a great hit on him, a deadly one in fact. 'I hope you learned your lesson Garth' he said in his mind.

Kate just parked her car in an empty spot in the parking lot. She was at her friends' hang out spot since Lilac told everyone that Kate is in love with Humphrey. And again, all the girls told her how lucky she was and for sluts, well, they just wanted to know how big is Humphrey or asking Kate to record a video of her and Humphrey taking to the next level.

Kate kinda turned on when they say that but she ignored it. Then, all the girls told how is Humphrey at the hospital and stuff like how he can fight very well like a boss. Kate just smiled when they said that. Humphrey is a hero in her eyes, helping her out and protecting her.

Good thing they did not say anything about his past. Kate knows a little bit about his past when his parents died. She wanted to know what kind of car crash and she knew it would hurt Humphrey very badly.

Also, Kate see the truly hatred in Humphrey's eyes when he started beating up Garth and his gang. That hatred was from the past, forming a grudge on Humphrey.

They were interrupted by the sound of a Maserati, the sound that makes girls shivered. Humphrey and Heather parked their car at the charging station. Heather got out of her car first so she can charge her's and her brother's car.

Humphrey was in the car setting the ice pack into the mini freezer. Kate smile uncontrollably and was wagging her tail rapidly to see her crush was okay and..beautifully handsome.

He came out of his car to grab the charger and plug it in his car. Kate squealed in excitement and ran towards him with a huge smile on her face. She wrapped her arms around him and sighed happily, finally in his arms.

Humphrey smiled and wrap one arm around her body. "Hey Humphrey" Kate greeted dreamily. "Hey Kate" he greeted back happily. "Are you okay" she asked as she slowly pulled away from the embrace just to stare at his gorgeous eyes.

"Yeah I'm okay" he said smiling at her. Kate widen her smile and she hug him again. "I'm glad to hear that" said Kate as the bell began to ring.

(Time skip: Lunch)

Kate was opening her lockers to grab her purse. She was going to a fast food restaurant. Humphrey walked by and began to but his combination on. Kate smiled as she close her lockers and lean on it.

"So Humphrey, do you wanna go to a fast food restaurant" she asked smiling. Humphrey look at her and smiled. "Sure" he said back. He went through his backpack to grab his wallet before closing his locker.

They both began walking towards the main entrance side by side and got in Kate's car. "So what fast food restaurant are we going" he asked.

"Oh you know, everyone's favorite fast food restaurant. McDonalds" Kate giggled as she ignited her car and backed up. Humphrey chuckled when she said that.

Kate was glancing back at Humphrey while she was driving. She was smiling widely, admiring his beauty. Humphrey notice this and smiled. While they were driving, the fast food restaurant is on sight. Humphrey began to think of a joke.

"I was thinking about food, thinking about a meal, thinking about a place. Where are we going to eat? Open my eyes. It was only KFC" he sang. Kate began to laughed as she stop at the red light.

"Wow Humphrey" Kate giggled. "That was a good one".

Humphrey smiled. "Thanks" he said back as the light turn green. Kate just got something in her mind. Next a few days will be the football game and she wanted Humphrey to sing on the halftime.

"Hey Humphrey" she asked. Humphrey look at her. "Yes" he said. "You know that song was my favorite and I had no idea you are so good at creating new songs I've never heard before, like you combine two songs when we went to my house after cheer leading practice" Kate explained. Humphrey blushed a little. "And I want you to sing at the football game in the next few days" she added.

Humphrey nodded, accepting Kate's request for singing at the football game. What he didn't know is that Kate planned to sing with him.

Kate went to the drive-thru and they both ordered Big macs, fries, chicken nuggets, cheeseburgers and some drinks. After that, they went back to school quickly as possible while eating.

Humphrey was feeding her while she was driving. They had big smile on their face once they did this. After finishing their food, there was a silence between the two. They had no idea if this is the right time to tell their feelings to each other. Kate stopped at the red light around the corner of Jasper high.

"There's something I" they both paused when they said in a unison, looking at each other.

"You first Kate" Humphrey offered. Kate nodded and was about to say something but she wasn't so sure if she would tell him or not. 'Ugh screw it' she said in her mind. "Humphrey. I love you so much from the first day I met you" she said with blushing cheeks. That was a simple answer. Humphrey smiled and lean in while puckering his lips and connected with hers.

Kate widen her eyes and had a cherry red cheeks on her face. Same thing with Humphrey. Kate slowly began to accept the kiss while closing her eyes and kiss back. His lips were moist, so soft, and amazing. Then, that spark was connected, the true love between the two was born. Kate kind of felt a little bit horny.

She bring her hand and wrap it around his neck and push it against her. She slid her tongue inside his mouth and began to explore it. She moaned when she felt his exploring hers too.

Kate pulled away and lick her lips to catch his saliva on the string between their mouths once they broke the kiss. "I love you too Kate. Just like you said, from the first day I met you" he replied with a smile. Kate smiled back and noticing the light was green so she turn around the corner and into the parking lot. They both had a goofy smile on their faces.

Kate parked the car and they both got out immediately with their trash and throw it into the trashcan. Kate grab Humphrey's hand, her new boyfriend.

They both went inside with their tails intertwined heading towards the lunch room. Kate suddenly pinned Humphrey against the wall next to the entrance and kiss him on the lips again. Humphrey smiled and kiss back. There was no tongue or anything, just a simple kiss. Kate tightly grab his arm while she was kissing with him. Kate really like it, actually she loved it. It was so much better than kissing Garth. It feels a real kiss. A kiss that made her melt so badly than his eyes.

The bell began to ring and everyone came out of the entrance to see the popular girl kissing a new student who wasn't very popular for everyone except the girls. Alpha kissing an omega.

Lilac giggled and began to cleared her throat. "Well well well, what do we have here" she asked smiling. The newly couple began to break the kiss quickly and blushed heavily.

They had no words to reply. Kate's friends and Heather widen their smile with Humphrey's friends. "It looks like we have a newly couple" said Heather giggling. "It took them long enough for them to get together" Anne added.

A student behind the crowd was glaring at Kate. Allison wasn't so happy at all. Kate stole her love of her life and she was desperately fighting for him to get him love her but it was too late.

"So how did this happen" Lilac asked giggling. Humphrey and Kate both look at each other in the eyes then back at her. "In the car" said Kate blushing a little. Everyone smiled. "Not to bad you sly dog" said Jane as everyone were walking down the hallway.

The newly couple look at each other and smiled. Kate let her hand out to let him know the sign. Humphrey accepted it by grabbing her hand and intertwining his tail with hers before following the crowd.

(Time skip: After school)

Kate and Humphrey were standing in front the parking lot, holding both of their hands. Kate leaned in and kiss Humphrey on the lips. Humphrey kiss her back before breaking the kiss. Kate lightly tug his arms as she walked away to her car.

Same thing with Humphrey as he unplugged his car before taking off down the road.

Through out their trip, they both had a huge smile on their faces as they drove towards their houses. Neither of them didn't know what to describe about that kiss. Kate was very surprised how Humphrey is so good at kissing.

Humphrey had never knew that Kate admitted her feelings to him immediately. Once they had arrived at their homes, they didn't even say a word to their parents, and their sisters didn't too. They just wanted to give them a surprise.

Winston and Eve were very curious why Kate was humming all around the house. Humphrey just laid there on his bed with a goofy smile.

Night time came and Humphrey came out of the shower and laid on his bed with his boxer on. He was about to close his eyes when his phone vibrated. He picked it up from his night stand and look at it. Kate send him a text message.

'Good night Humphrey. I luv u and have a sweet dream x'. Humphrey had never felt so happy in his life after his parents died. It almost wiped out his grudge, barely. So, he texted back saying good night, love you too and have a sweet dream.

On the other side, Kate knew that this is the best, scratch that, the most fantastic day in her life, more than anything else in the universe. She set her phone on her night stand before slowly closing her eyes with a smile on her face. And again, same thing with Humphrey but with a wider smile on his face.

They both let out a happily sigh and began to dozed off, dreaming about each other in their sweet dreams. Above the sky was a constellation stars formed a heart in the middle of their distances where they live. That's is the symbol of their journey begins as true love from the beginning where they first met. To the middle where they first kiss.

 **If you guys want me to give you the schedule about my school breaks, I can posted in my profile and if you want me to give you some personal information of mine, I will do that once you said it on the reviews. Please follow, favorite, and review this story and it will support me and you. Peace out and have a wonderful snowy day.**


	10. Where The Grudge is Form

Kate came downstairs wearing a black sweater, black and white shirt and leggings. She had a big smile on her face. She really wanted to tell her parents about her and Humphrey are going out.

Kate came into the kitchen to see her parents eating their breakfast. She sit between them and waiting for them to finish chewing on their food. Winston turn his eyes on Kate. He was so curious why she was so happy more than anyone in the world.

Winston look at his wife who was looking back after finishing chewing on her food. He then motioned his eyes towards Kate, telling her to ask her daughter a question.

Eve nodded as they both turn their heads towards their daughter. "Kate, can you give me some reason why are you so happy" her mother asked curiously.

Kate just widen her smile and began to speak. "Humphrey and I are going out" she squealed in excitement. "And this is our first day in our relationship" Kate added while smiling wildly.

Eve gasped and Winston just widen his eyes. "That's great honey" said Eve being so proud of her daughter dating a guy that she knows a lot from her best friend. Kate was also proud of herself, getting the best, most love-able boyfriend in the whole world. Both of her parents got up from their chairs and began to walk over to the front door as Lily came downstairs and into the kitchen.

Eve and Winston began to huddled up. "Do you think we should tell her today about Humphrey" Eve asked nervously. Winston had a worried look on his face. It's not that Humphrey is a bad kid, it is something else. "No, we don't want to break her heart. Maybe if she went to Felix and Sara, they will explain everything" Winston said back.

His wife nodded in agreement and they both put their shoes on and went to the garage door.

Kate and Lily had finishing eating their breakfast and went to the garage door before getting in the car and drove off.

Kate drove into the parking lot and parked. Lily saw Garth getting out of his dad's truck with its case around his neck. Definitely a good hit from Humphrey. He had a sorrow look on his face as he walked towards his friends with bandages on their wounds from the incidence.

The sisters got out of the car and Kate look around and spotted Humphrey with Heather talking to him with a worried look on her face.

This put Kate down. Why was her boyfriend is so sad today? She began to walk towards him, finding out what's going on. Heather look over her brother's shoulder and saw his girlfriend walking towards them. Heather began to walk towards her as they stood right next to each other.

"I don't know what's going on with him but can you find out for me" she asked worriedly. "Yeah sure but has he been like this since he was a kid" Kate asked back. Heather nodded and continue walking towards her friends.

Kate look at Humphrey who was leaning against his car with a very sad looking face. It broke Kate's heart so much. She put her hand on his shoulder as he turn his attention to her.

Kate found something different in his eyes. They were like the color of a rain instead of those beautiful gleaming sky blue eyes. "You okay" she asked concernedly. Humphrey sniffled a bit then look down at the ground, not responding to her. Kate knew how sad he was so she began to give space for him.

"If you need me, I'll be there for you" she offered as she lightly tugging his shoulder then walk away. Lily went to Garth. Garth slowly turn around and saw his ex girlfriend's sister.

"How are you doing Garth" she asked kindly. "Pretty painful but good" he responded then spotted Kate. Kate look up and saw Garth looking at her. She shook her head and continue walking away. Garth was saddened by this and Lily noticed this. "You know, Kate has a boyfriend already" she said smiling as Garth widen his eyes and look at her. "She does" he asked in shocked. "Who" Garth added to his question.

"Humphrey" Lily answered. Garth began to look over at Humphrey and widen his eyes. He knew those look in his eyes. Garth saw those in his father's eyes when he was a little kid and the lost of its mother.

Garth didn't want to know the answer since he knew Humphrey will kick his ass again.

"So, do you want to hangout" Lily asked while smiling. Garth look at her and smiled back. He was curious what's behind her bang so he moved it and put it behind her ears. He then widen his eyes to see the most beautiful eyes in the world that he had ever seen in his entire life.

Lily blushed when he did that and look in his eyes. "Wow" said Garth in amaze. "Wow what" Lily asked curiously. "Your eyes. They're beautiful" he said while blushing.

Lily began to blushed heavily as Garth began to think. 'Where did that come from' he asked in his mind.

(Time skip: Lunch)

Through out the class between Humphrey and Kate. Humphrey didn't talk that much through his four classes with Kate. Kate was really worried for him. She really wants to know what's going on with him.

Her friends and all the other girls who had classes with Humphrey noticed this too. Kate began to sat right next to her saddened boyfriend as she put her hand on his back and rub it against it.

Humphrey just look at her then back down at the table. Kate leaned in and kiss Humphrey on the cheek before walking to the other side of the table with her friends staring at Humphrey.

"So what's going on with him" Lilac asked looking at Kate.

"I don't know but he looks so sad about something else" Kate replied worriedly. "We have to talk to his parents" she said. "Does his little sister know about this" Anne asked. Kate just shook her head no and continue staring at Humphrey. She swore she saw tears dripped down from his eyes.

"Yeah I agree with Kate, we need to talk to his parents" said Tammy nodding her head. "Some serious talk" Lilac added. Kate just stay there in silent, looking worriedly at Humphrey.

She really wanted to cheer him up but there's no other way. Even though, there's always another way but not this one. This one is different.

Kate just move closer to him and grab his hand making him look at her. Kate just leaned in slowly and connected her muzzle to his. Humphrey just closed his eyes and accept the kiss. He did not kiss her back which was weird and very curious.

She bring her hand to his left cheek and began to stroke it as they were kissing. She began to slowly pulled away from the kiss and open her eyes to half way. Humphrey just open his eyes fully and look at his girlfriend then back down at the table. Kate just sighed and began rubbing his hand. Humphrey was a little glad that Kate cared about him very much. He had a little smile on his face until it disappeared.

(Time skip: After School)

Kate just got in her car with Lily. She told her that she was going to visit Humphrey's parents just a conversation. Lily accept it and Kate drove out of the parking lot, followed by her friends.

Kate seem notice that Humphrey went to a opposite way where Kate was heading at her house. Yep, between his parents and Kate. They are going to have some serious conversation.

Kate finally drop her sister off as she went inside the house. Kate backed up and headed towards Humphrey's house with her friends there.

They all got out of their car and went to the front door and ring the doorbell. Sara open the door and smile. "Hey Kate. You're looking for Humphrey" she asked nervously which Kate didn't even notice it.

"No, we're just wanted to know what's going on with him. He seemed so sad today" she said worriedly. Sara sighed as Felix poked his head at their view. Heather came downstairs also. "Same here" she replied. Both of her parents look at her then back at Kate. They both sighed deeply while looking at the ground than back up. "Alright, Felix, you take your daughter to your room and explained everything. I will take the girls" Sara explained.

Felix nodded and went upstairs with Heather and into her room. Sara look at the girls than motioned them to follow her. They did and they all got in her car and drove off to somewhere else that will be the saddest thing in the whole world.

Humphrey had arrived at Jasper Cemetery. He got out of his car while holding twelve most beautiful flowers in the world. He walked down the path looking straight sadly at the two grave stones at the end of the path.

He then sit down on the ground and look...at his parents' name. Charley Foster and Chrystal Anderson. They died in September twenty ninth which is today.

Humphrey let out a tear remembering the scene of his parents' death. He did not like this day ever since he was a little kid. It still haunts him and ruined his mood.

He sniffed and began sort out the flowers. Six to Charley and the others to Chrystal. He felt completely trash. The feeling inside of him when this day came by, was impossible to get rid of it. What he didn't know is that Love can heal the past.

More tears began to poured out of his emotionless colored eyes as he stood up before walking away. He look behind him one more time to see the flowers laid in front of the grave stones neatly and look very beautiful.

The girls had arrived the four way intersection where there are barely any cars around here. Kate just look around very confused as she look at Sara. "So, what are we doing here" she asked.

Sara look at the girls and sighed. "Let me tell you about Humphrey. You see, he kind of created his own holiday" said Sara as Kate tilted her head. Same thing with her friends too. "Holiday" Lilac asked being very confused. "Yes well more like a respect day. You see those tire tracks in the middle of the intersection" she said pointing at it. All the girls nodded and let her continue on.

There were two big tire tracks and a small tire tracks, parallel in front of each other.

"Humphrey has a grudge in him" said Sara as Kate widen her eyes. She knew what it is. It was about his parents' death. "What did you mean he has a grudge" asked Anne eagerly.

Sara formed a sadden look on her face and began to speak. "Thirteen years ago..."

(13 years ago where Humphrey was four years old)

Humphrey was playing with his best friend that he just met five days ago. His name was Flare. He had red fur and bright orange eyes. That's why his parents named him. Humphrey's parents went out to a dinner for their anniversary so he had to stay with his little sister being taken care of by Flare's mother, Jenna.

They were both playing in the backyard kicking the ball around. Good thing they were being careful or else their ball will flew over the fence.

Flare was about to kick the ball but his mother make the door flew open with tears in her eyes. The boys began to stop playing and began running in front of Jenna looking worried.

"Mom, is everything alright" Flare asked. His mother shook her head no and took the boys' hand immediately and then grab Heather who was a baby. She was only a couple months old. Jenna ran towards the front door while holding Heather very carefully. Humphrey and Flare ran after her as they all got out of the house and into the car.

They came into a four way intersection to see a white Audi A5 and a Kenworth truck rammed the Audi's front, causing a big fire on the engine. Humphrey got out of the car and began to notice his parents being unconscious.

His dad was wounded with his head bleeding on its side. His mother was fine but was knocked out cold from the intense airbag and the force.

"Mom. Dad" Humphrey calling out for them. They didn't responded but just laid there as the fire came closer to them, melting the metals that was holding the windshield.

Humphrey began to panicked. He took a step forward and was about to run but someone grabbed him. It wasn't Jenna, it was Flare's father, Alex. "Let me go" said Humphrey struggling from his grips. Alex just let out a tear from his eyes and look at his best friend.

"It's too late Humphrey, the doors are locked and stuck in one place and the fire was huge" he said whimpering. He was right. The fire was as big as the height of the Kenworth truck.

Humphrey can't help it as tears began to appeared underneath his eyes. He could've swore he saw his mother's eyes open slightly as the fire reached to them.

Humphrey began to scream as Alex let out a stream of tears running down his cheeks. Humphrey collapsed onto the ground looking at the car with a shocked face. He couldn't believe it. Him watching over his parents' death and the car door was stuck and the fire was huge.

He didn't have a broken heart, a life, or being lifeless. He was a broken world in despair in space. That's when the grudge began to formed. His parents were gone, completely gone. They were no longer in this world with him.

His parents give so much love to him. So much that they buy him a lot of presents and support him. After forty five minutes with the firetruck being there fighting the fire for twenty minutes, tears were formed like the Mississippi river on Humphrey's face. Alex and Jenna felt so sorry for him as they began to hug him.

Humphrey had so much pain, so much that he passed out.

Over a couple of days, Humphrey didn't came out of his room in the adoption center. He wasn't himself but a grudge boy. The door began to open immediately and appeared two figures.

One was brown with yellow eyes assuming that this is a male. The other was a silver wolf with purple eyes which is a female holding his baby sister, Heather.

The male began to walk towards Humphrey as he avoid his contact from him. The male bend down at his eye level and Humphrey notice he had tears in his eyes.

"Humphrey" he said whimpering. "I'm Felix, your father's best friend and that one over there is Sara, your mother's best friend" he explained as he look at his saddened face. He could see bloodshot in his eyes and dried tears on his cheeks. Felix could tell he had been crying a lot.

"We'll be your parents" he said hugging him. Sara began to cry remembering her best friend's funeral along with her husband and her newly adopted son.

They move away from Jasper far away but still live in Alberta. Felix and Sara were very rich and began to buy a mansion. For Humphrey, he just had to live along with them with this grudge in his heart and soul.

(Flashback ended)

Kate and her friends had tears in their eyes. They had finally knew what's going on with Humphrey. Poor Heather, she will be devastated just like Humphrey but Humphrey was a lot worse. He was there, watching everything and there is no words describing that scene.

Sara knew this would've hurt Kate since she had a crush on him. Kate felt a really strong urge in her heart saying to go to Humphrey and cheer him up. She also never heard such a really sad story, especially about her love of her life. Now, she knew how it felt, the grudge that Humphrey was feeling.

Sara sighed as she walked past them. "Well, it's time to go girls" she said as the girls turn around and follow her to the car. Humphrey walked to the front door sadly looking down.

He heard an intense crying from upstairs outside of the house. He knew that sound. It was Heather. Humphrey didn't why she was crying but he is going to find out.

He open the front door to see Felix coming downstairs then look at him. "You better go cheer up your sister. I told what happen about your parents" said Felix with a soft tone.

Humphrey nodded, fighting back the tears in his eyes. He walked past his father and began to walk upstairs.

Heather's intense crying was like shaking the house as Humphrey walk up the stairs and onto the second floor. As he walked closer and closer to her room, the sound of her crying is like when Humphrey cried from the day where the grudge is form. He slowly open the door to see Heather curled up into a ball leaning against the wall with her head burying into her legs and arms.

He sat on her bed and put his hand on her shoulder. Heather look up from her arms with bloodshot all over her eyes. Her cheeks were like rivers of tears, multiple of them.

"It's alright" he cooed. Heather blink her eyes then slam herself against Humphrey's chest, crying on it.

He hugged her and rubbing her back. Kate's friends left after they had arrived at Humphrey's house. She saw that Humphrey was here. Kate and Sara walked to the front door and open it.

Kate went upstairs and heard sniffling. It wasn't Humphrey. It was a female that was sniffling in Heather's room. She was about to take a step but she saw Humphrey and Heather went to his room with tears dripping down to the ground from Heather.

She slowly walked towards at his room and stop at the door frame. Humphrey pulled out a suitcase under his bed and open it.

He grab a picture frame of Charley, Chrystal, little Humphrey and baby Heather. He then handed to Heather as she began to look at it. She look back at her brother and wrapped her arms around him.

"Thanks Humphrey" she said smiling while crying. Kate noticed there was a picture that was the same one that Heather was holding on the nightstand.

The brother and sister both got up and they both look at the door entrance to see Kate smiling. She began to walk towards her boyfriend while Heather past her and into her room. Kate stood in front of Humphrey smiling wildly. Humphrey smiled back as Kate wrapped her arms around his neck.

"That was the most sweetest thing I had ever seen in my entire life" she said lovely. Her smile began to disappeared. "And I'm very sorry about your parents" she added as she put her head on his shoulder in a hug. Humphrey wrapped his arms around her waist and hug her back for a minute then breaking apart. Kate began to lean in and connect her lips with his. The kiss never gets old between them.

Kate pulled away and they both walked out of his room. Kate stood at the front door opening it. She turn around to get one final look of Humphrey.

Humphrey just smiled and Kate blew a kiss at him before closing the door, sending smiles on both of their faces as Humphrey approach the window so he can watch her taking of towards her home.

 **Wow, what a sad past for Humphrey. No wonder he gets so angry from that kid saying some mean things about his parents from a couple of chapters or so. I just got back from surgery and now my jaws feel like a blob. My winter break starts at December 22nd and I will do a full blown updates to my stories. Please review, favorite, and follow of this story. What did you guys think? What will happen next? Peace out and have a great day.**


	11. First Day of Relationship

Kate just woken up from her sleep. Yesterday didn't count their first day of relationship since Humphrey feeling down. But today is the day. The first day in a relationship with her and Humphrey.

There's something else that they are going to do tonight. Humphrey and Kate are going to sing on the half time in the football game at Jasper High.

Humphrey didn't know Kate was going to sing with him so Kate will tell him once she saw his face at school. Kate just went to the bathroom and the same stuff she do everyday in the morning like everybody else.

While she was in the shower washing her body, she began singing her favorite song that Humphrey is going to sing with her.

"I was thinking about you. Thinking about me, thinking about us. What are we gonna be? Open my eyes, it was only just a dream" she sang as her thought began to enter when she sing that first lyrics. She pictured of her in her cheerleader costume and Humphrey in whatever he is wearing at the football field. His dreamy voice enter her mind real easily. Kate just can't help it but listen his voice through the episode of her shower time.

She was walking down the stairs with her bag over her shoulder after putting her clothes on. Before she was able to reach at the bottom of the stairs, her phone began to vibrate in her pocket.

Kate thought it was Humphrey saying good morning to her but nope it wasn't. The text message was from school saying that the football game is delayed because the coach was on vacation.

Kate was a little disappointed but the other part is that she can hang out with Humphrey for the rest of the day.

Kate went upstairs to her room, putting her bag in her closet and left the room. There is nothing better than Humphrey. Humphrey's just a perfection boy in her eyes. To find strange about him, girls like boys who had muscles like always. They always find the sexy part about them, feeling those muscles. Kate felt that way also when she first started a relationship with Garth.

But when it comes to Humphrey, nothing can't stop the beauty and the cutey part for this man. For a strange man to have. Humphrey is like a puppy and a flower mixed together. For a nice personality like Humphrey's, he is a gentleman.

Kate did find the sexy part about him, his body. Kate wanted to know how did the sluts always find the sexy part about males, even Humphrey.

Anyways, Kate had just finish eating her breakfast through out the episode about Humphrey and other males in the school. She went to the garage door with her sister.

They both got in the car with Kate igniting the car and drove off out of the driveway and go to school. She began to smile, thinking of a plan to kiss Humphrey again at school. She felt like she was crazy in love with him. Crazy love is the right word for her.

Lily look over at her sister and rolled her eyes while smiling. She's always, always like that when she's at home or sleeping on her bed with a smile on her face. Lily was like that also when she hangs out with Garth.

Kate parked her car right next to the parking and the charging station for Heather and Humphrey. She stayed in the car waiting for Humphrey while Lily got out of the car and start looking for Garth before spotting him.

Kate look herself at the mirror, grooming her mane to straighten it to her way that was in the movie. She bring out a pink flower and put it on her mane.

She smile to herself, looking happy and wanted to see Humphrey so bad just to show her beauty or to see his beauty. She began to heard a sound that she know so well. A BMW i8 pulled up right next to her and a KIA Soul electric car pulled right next to it.

Kate look at Humphrey desperately as he came out of the car, locking up his doors and putting the charger in the car.

She knocked her window as Humphrey turn around. He couldn't see her so Kate rolled down her window with a smile. Humphrey chuckled and shook his head and Kate began to motioned him to come there with her finger. Humphrey obeyed her as he walked towards her.

Kate just open the door and let her self out of the car. "Hey beautiful" Humphrey greeted with a smile. "Say beautiful to yourself" she replied connecting his lips with hers. Humphrey kissed her back but Kate got other plans.

She lead the way using Humphrey like a bodyguard. She broke the way and push Humphrey into her car. Humphrey snapped his eyes open as he landed on the seat.

Kate just smirked and jumped on him, reconnecting the kiss as she close the door. Humphrey broke away from the kiss and look at Kate curiously. He chuckled from the sudden mood from her.

"What was that about Kate" he asked smiling. Kate just smiled and blushed a little. "I just can't help myself. I love kissing you. It just keeps me so happy oh screw it. I love you so much Humphrey" said Kate feeling the urge to kiss him again. Humphrey accept the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled against her.

While they were making out, both of them felt aroused by this. Kate's nipples and her walls are getting hard and wet while Humphrey was building an erection.

Kate was about to move her hips so she can rub his erection but before she can do that or Humphrey's cock was fully erected, there was a knock on the window, scaring them both of them.

Kate's friends and other girls were giggling as they saw this. They were kind of turned on when they were making out. Kate just rolled down the driver side window while blushing.

"What are you guys doing here" Kate asked getting angry from them ruining her make out session. "The bell is about to ring any minute and..." Lilac paused while motioning them to look at the sluts.

Humphrey and Kate move their heads and saw them looking at them with a hungry look on their faces. Kate then quickly move herself off of her boyfriend. Humphrey just straighten out his back.

"Sorry for ruining your make out session" Lilac apologized. Kate just put her hand on her shoulder. "No need to. If you weren't ruining my make out session, those sluts will join us and Humphrey will get laid very badly" she explained as Humphrey widen his eyes.

"No no no, I won't let them take my virginity and I don't love them" he said it quickly. Kate just giggled and look at him in the eyes.

"Oh don't worry Hunky. I won't let them have you" she said smiling. Humphrey just look at her in shocked. "You've already created a nickname for me" he asked. Kate only giggled and nodded her head.

"I am so attracted to you. You are just so very attractive to me and the girls" she said seductively. 'Where did that come from' she screamed in her mind.

"Okay then, I understand" he replied. Kate just smiled as they got out of the car and walked away. There was a wolf walking by and spotted Kate. He began to cleared out his throat and began to sing a rap song, trying to impress her.

Kate was not impressed. She heard a voice a lot better than that. And that, was her boyfriend Humphrey. She just look at the wolf with disgusted. "My boyfriend is a lot better than you" she said rudely.

"Oh whatever, that fucker can't even sing" he snapped back. Kate just smirked and look into Humphrey's eyes, begging for him to sing. Not just she wanted to prove that he's a lot better, there's only one reason why she chosen him. His voice. Humphrey just chuckled and turn around to face at the wolf.

All the girls were practically begging for him to sing after hearing Kate about him. Humphrey cleared his throat and thought of a song that he heard from his little sister's music in her room when he walked past by at his house. This song will make Kate fainted dreamily.

"Baby you light up my world like nobody else. The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed. But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell. You don't know oh oh, you don't know you're beautiful. If only you saw what I can see, you'll understand why I want you so desperately. Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe. You don't know oh oh, you don't know you're beautiful. But that's what makes you beautiful" he sang while looking at his beautiful girl.

Kate just stand there in shocked. This song definitely matched up to her. She knows Humphrey love her more than anything but she didn't expecting of this. She felt like Humphrey should be the one to replace One Direction. All the girls were amazed by his voice just like Kate did when she first heard him sing.

Heather just smiled when she heard her jam. Humphrey chuckled just to see Kate with a dreamy look on her face. "Hello Kate? Come to planet Earth" he said smiling.

Kate went back to reality and stared at him dreamily again. "So beautiful Humphrey, I love you" she replied smiling wildly. "I love you too Kate" he said back holding both of her hands. The bell began to ring and everyone inside with all the girls with dreamy looks on their faces.

As they were walking, Kate was walking in a sexy way like in Victoria's Secret fashion show. She had no idea why she was doing this but got a feeling of her dirty side starting to developed.

Humphrey was so distracted by Kate's walking. It was making her hips swayed seductively as she walked. Of course, his perverted side start picking up. 'Is this a natural feeling' he asked in his mind.

There's a reason why Kate was a number one good looking girl in the list, why boys love her because of her body. Yep, it's because her body got a mixed between a cheerleader or Dallas Cowboys' cheerleader, and all the girls in Victoria's Secret fashion show. For the rest of the details about her looks, Humphrey just stopped right there not wanting to go any further as they both stop by their lockers.

Kate cocked her hip to the side and bump into Humphrey's. Humphrey just stopped there while his folder and notebook was in his hand. He turn his head to his girl to see her smiling at him. She leaned in and give a quick peck on Humphrey's lips before closing her lockers.

Humphrey just smiled and close his also. Kate was leading the way while swaying her hips again to give him a show. Humphrey's cock was almost fully erected from the previous show so he just sped up his pace and walked beside her.

Kate snickered quietly as they arrived at their homeroom.

(Time skip: Lunch)

Always always teachers talking expectations in class. Humphrey's friends and Kate's friends find strange about them. Through out their schedules, they had been flirting to each other very seductively.

Allison was very furious though. She did not like it when Kate kiss Humphrey on the lips, a lot in class. Why they have been flirting to each other? Well, Kate and Humphrey were desperately in love with Kate loving him more than him loving her.

Kate and Humphrey sit an empty table between their friends. Their friends began to sit with them. "Damn Humphrey, I've never heard you sing so beautiful before" Lilac commented with slightly blushing cheeks.

"Oh I heard it before, I just want to record it with my phone" said Kate dreamily as she snuggled up to him. Humphrey wrapped one arm around her and kiss her head.

"Aww" said the girls loudly getting attention from others. The couple blushed and look away a bit. Just then, the principal came into the lunch room as the other adult handed him a microphone.

"Attention students. I have a special announcement to make" he said as the room echoed. Everyone look at him curiously what was he's going to say.

"In four days, there will be a homecoming dance next week. So I want you to behave very well and have fun" he said as everyone cheered and the principal handed the microphone to the adult that he just gave it to him.

Kate look up into her boyfriend's special eyes. Humphrey looked back at her and stare at her eyes like she did to his. "I can't wait for the homecoming dance" she said smiling before leaning up to him and connected her lips to his. Humphrey smiled into the kiss before breaking it apart. "I can't wait for it too baby" he replied.

Kate put her head on his shoulder and got way too comfortable to move. They both were. Humphrey's head was on top of Kate's head after he finished eating his lunch.

Kate look over at her sister since she knew she was hanging out with her ex. Yep, Lily was and they were both laughing at something. For Kate, she knew it was Lily's favorite animal joke, turtle jokes. She then look up at her boyfriend, seeing him getting so comfortable, laying his head on top of hers. Kate smiled and decided to enjoy of this lovely happy moment of her first day in a relationship with someone that she loves.

Humphrey's day just got a heck a lot better from yesterday. Here is Kate, loving him so much like she was the most happiest girl on the planet. But the grudge in him, was still there. Maybe, maybe there will be a way to get rid of it. Good thing for Humphrey, he didn't become much of a sad wolf because he got his sister, always talked to him everyday, his foster parents always take cares for him. And Kate, the love of his life.

For the love of god, they are nothing but a couple with a strongest love in their hearts. But there's one problem.

Kate's friends were very sneaky as they began to take pictures of them. Kate's eyes snapped open wide and look at them as they began to laugh out loud.

"Sorry Kate but you guys look so cute being together" said Anne smiling. Kate smiled back. "Thanks girls" she said back. Well, everything went great for them as lunch time ended with Kate and Humphrey holding hands and intertwined their tails.

 **I gotta end this chapter quick but still a long chapter, barely. To replied to you delta 6, yes there's always be a lemon scene because this story is a remastered. And yes, I did make an A &O military story but it's going to be different. It's on my profile page if you want to check it out and it's called Rogue. So what did you guys think? What will happen next? Peace out and have a nice day with two days left of Christmas.**


	12. First Experience

It was the end of the day for the couple at Jasper High. Kate and Humphrey were walking hand to hand to their lockers. Again, their friends and girls are very curious right now. Flirting, bumping hips, and kissing a lot in classes.

Plus, all the girls agreed to Kate that Humphrey's nickname will be Hunky since he's freaking attractive to all girls or Kate's Hunky Boo. Now, it is Humphrey's turn to come up with a nickname.

The couple had reach to their lockers and start putting their combination on. Kate look to her right so she can watch her boyfriend. Those outline of his arm start flexing from twisting the combination lock.

Then, her freaky side started to do something. She licked her lips as her eyes went lower and lower.

Kate snapped out of it then open her locker with Humphrey doing the same thing.

They both put their binders in their lockers and grab their backpacks and purse. Kate was the first one to close her locker and lead the way with Humphrey following her behind. Humphrey was looking down at her ass with Kate swinging her hips.

'Man, girls know how to use their hips, especially Kate' he thought. Kate took a quick glance and saw him staring at her rear end. "Do you like to see what I'm doing" she asked seductively.

Humphrey just look up at her with burning cheeks. "I'm not going to answer that. It's personal" he said nervously. Kate then slow down her pace and began walking by his side. "I like personal stuff from you, especially this one" said Kate smiling. Humphrey just sighed and look at her. She was biting her lower lip seductively and looking at him, wanting for an answer.

"Yeah I actually do" he replied. "I don't mind if you grab my ass" she said smiling. "You sure" asked Humphrey looking at her wanting to make sure.

"Oh Humphrey, you're just a sweet boyfriend, yes I'm sure" Kate giggled as she grab his hand and put it on her ass, both of her cheeks. "Wow..." Humphrey had no idea what to say just to say wow.

"So, how did it feel" she said smiling at him. "A-Amazing" he replied in awe as he give it a squeeze.

Kate squealed from the sudden surprise. "Humphrey" she said. Humphrey chuckled as they reached to the main door. Then, Kate decided to let Humphrey lead to their cars. She then lowered her eyes to his ass right now.

'Wow he got a great ass' she said in her mind as she admiring it. She wanted to slap it so badly but she had to wait for the right time.

Humphrey open the door of his car and was about to get in but Kate got other plans. She didn't went to her car, instead she went to her boyfriend. Kate tap on his shoulder and Humphrey turn around.

He didn't give a chance to see who it is until he knows it when Kate connected her muzzle to his. Kate put her hands on his chest and push it gently. Humphrey just sat down on his seat with Kate jumping on him and wrap her legs around his waist as she push her tongue into his mouth and start exploring it. Kate even moaned in his mouth because there is so much passion to her. Humphrey felt Kate's hand start to lift up his shirt.

"Get a room you two" said Lily interrupting them waiting patiently at Kate's car. Kate broke the kiss quickly and got off of him. Humphrey open his eyes to see Kate lightly tugging his arm as she walked away.

"Wow..." said Humphrey in awe before snapping out of his mind, closing the door and starting the car.

While Humphrey was driving, he had no idea what happen today. Is it because Kate and Humphrey are getting so much love towards each other or starting a sex life?

Humphrey just didn't know yet though. For Kate, she really, really love kissing Humphrey. She even felt her freaky side is already here as she was driving down the road. She was so attracted towards Humphrey and Humphrey was so attracted towards her.

But, both of them had a really great feeling that they were meant to be together like soulmates. "Hey Kate" Lily called out and snapping her train of thoughts.

Kate look at her sister as she stop at the read light. "Yes" she asked. Kate saw Lily had blushing cheeks on her face. She began to tilted her head to the side, curiously why she was blushing.

"Uh I just want to let you know...that, me and Garth are dating" she said being embarrassed. Kate smiled. "That's good Lily. You've got the love of your life" she said being so proud of her.

Lily smiled back as her redden cheeks start to disappear. "Thanks Kate" she said back. "No problem" Kate replied as the light turn green.

Humphrey and Heather were the first one to arrive at West Valley before Kate and Lily. Humphrey was about to open the door when Felix open it with Sara in a nice dress.

"Whoa, where are you two love birds are heading" Humphrey asked slyly. "Oh our honeymoon" Felix answered as he wrap his arm around Sara's waist. "Well I'll be, have a great time and when are you guys coming back home" he asked.

"Around eight or so" said Sara. "Why? Do you need something" she asked. "I was going to ask if we can order some noddles tonight. You know that delicious restaurant and I think it's called Pho" he asked looking at Heather. She nodded while smiling. She love that restaurant like everything in there is her favorite food.

"Yeah Pho, can we order it" Humphrey asked continuing on. "Sure why not. And you know my food menu on there" she said smiling. Humphrey nodded. Her food menu is Combination and egg rolls.

"Mine too" said Felix. Humphrey rolled his eyes and nodded his head well. "Bye kids, be safe" said Sara at the door. "Alright you too" said Heather waving at her. Sara wave back before closing the door.

"Alright, let's get into it" said Humphrey getting out his phone then went to a website to order it on online. After ordering some foods on the menu, Humphrey brought out some money from his wallet that Sara gave it to him for his birthday. He had so much money just because of his foster parents.

"Okay Heather, I'll set the money on the counter since you like this food from your favorite restaurant" he said putting the money on the counter. Heather nodded as she went into her room so she can grab her tablet before sitting on the chair next to the dinner table.

Humphrey sighed as he sit down on his bean bag chair and turn on the TV. Meanwhile at Kate's house, Kate's parents are also going to a honeymoon but just not a honeymoon. A double date with Felix and Sara.

"Alright girls, be safe and just turn on the security" said Eve. "Alright mom" said both of the girls. The parents smiled and left the house. Kate just went upstairs and into her room.

She laid down on her bed, resting her head on the pillow thinking about Humphrey and that kiss from school today. She really felt the passion on that kiss and felt really sexy. Kate also like the looks of him. That ass though and those great outlines of his arms. And the image of him being on the bottom of her kissing her was freaking hot. Now of her freaky side, she started to think of his size and the position when they are having sex. Kate can't help it but slide her hand under her leggings and panties as she was getting wet.

"Oh Humphrey" Kate moaned as she rub her upper walls in her pussy. She started to rub it faster at the image of Humphrey fucking her pussy.

Kate really need Humphrey now. She wanted to take to the next level because she knew they were meant to be with each other forever.

"Oh my god Humphrey, you're so big oh so good" she moaned in pure pleasure. She kept rubbing her pussy for thirty seconds until someone scare the crap out of her by knocking the door.

"Hey Kate, I'm going to Garth's house" she said through the door as Kate was panting heavily. "You okay in there" Lily asked worriedly. "Yeah, you just scared the crap out of me" she said back. Lily giggled. "Can I borrow your car" she asked. "Yeah" Kate replied panting as she giggled again. "Alright I'll see you when I get back" she said leaving her alone. Good thing that Kate's keys were downstairs.

Kate just laid there, still being scared. She thought she was caught from masturbating by her parents coming into the house without Kate hearing it from her moans.

Good thing it was Lily but now it was an excellent thing. Now, it's time for Humphrey to come over.

"Thank you" said the delivery man as he give the box to Heather after Humphrey give him the money. Heather rush down the hallway and into the kitchen. Humphrey just chuckled as he follower her to see her grabbing a bowl and a soup from the box and start putting all the stuff in."Jeez Heather, save most of them for mom and dad" he said calming her down.

"Sorry Humphrey, I just can't help myself. These foods taste so good" she said already put noodles, leaves, meatballs in the bowl with the soup. Her brother sighed as he grab the bowl and start putting noodles, meatballs and soup in the bowl.

He went to the living room where Heather sitting right now watching some movies in Netflix.

Humphrey was about to eat his food until his phone ring. He sat the chopsticks down and grab his phone from his pocket. It was Kate calling him.

"Why hey beautiful, what's up" he answered the phone smiling. "Hey Humphrey, can you come over and watch some movies with me. I'm lonely over here" she pleaded. Humphrey thought for a second. Choosing this delicious food or going over to Kate's house. So he decided to go to choose going to Kate's house.

"Sure, I'll be there" Humphrey replied. "Thanks Humphrey, love you" said Kate. "Love you too" Humphrey said back as they both hung up the call. He then look at his little sister and thought saving the noodles he have for her.

"Hey Heather" he called out as she look at her with noodles in her mouth. "Yeah" she asked after swallowing her noodles. "I'm gonna put the soup and the foods in the container to save it for you" said Humphrey as Heather smiled.

"Thanks Humphrey" she said back. "No problem" Humphrey replied as he grab the bowl and went to the kitchen, putting the foods and soup in the container. He put the container in the fridge and the other one, well, he didn't know where else to put it so he just set it on the counter. He then went upstairs to grab his keys then left the house as he came downstairs.

Kate had everything set up. Pop corns in her room and one large cup with two straws. She had a movie that she picked up and it's Avatar. Even though her house has a movie theater room, she thought it was a great idea to watch it in her room so she can cuddle with him in his arms in a comfortable place.

Kate look at her clock to see the time and it is four thirty five pm. She then heard a Maserati sound from a particular car that she know very much. Kate smiled and she wait for Humphrey to get to the front door.

Humphrey parked his car on the driveway. He got out of his car and walked to the front door. He was about to press the doorbell until Kate open the front door and hug him passionately.

Humphrey chuckled and embrace her back. "Hey sexy" she said caught Humphrey off guard. "What" he said breaking the embrace. Kate giggled at his reaction. "It's because I am so attracted to you" said Kate smiling. Humphrey smiled back. "Come in" she offered as Humphrey took a step into the house.

They both went upstairs and into Kate's room. Pop corns and drink were on the nightstand with the TV on. "Oh I see one romantic set up" said Humphrey smiling as he look at the drink with two straws.

"Yeah so I can look at your eyes while touching your muzzle with mine" she said smiling wildly. "Oh I see" Humphrey replied excitedly. "Close the door. I wanted to start the movie and hold you in my arms" she said feeling the urge. Humphrey follow her orders and laid down with Kate.

Kate smiled as she grab the remote and play the movie.

(2 hours and 36 minutes later)

The movie ended with Kate smiling since she saw some romances scenes, especially when the two blue monkeys making out.

Humphrey look at the empty bowl that were once filled with pop corns. He grab the cup and shake it. There was a little drink left in the cup. "Humphrey I'm gonna tell you something about us" said Kate nervously. Humphrey widen his eyes and look at her with fear.

"Is there something I did" he asked quickly. "No it's not that. I know we had been in a relationship for a couple days but um" Kate had no idea what to say but she knew what she's going to say because she is blushing madly. Humphrey notice this. "Kate, you can tell me everything" he said softly.

Kate took a deep breath before spitting it out with burning cheeks. "Since the kiss from school. It felt good and I was thinking..if..we had...sex" she said blushing madly than ever. Humphrey blushed uncontrollably. "Um...sure" he said agreeing it. Kate smiled a little because she was very embarrassed, so she move herself towards Humphrey's lips and connected while pushing her tongue in his mouth immediately. Humphrey slide his hands on her side down towards her butt and grabbed it while exploring his lover's mouth.

Kate moaned from the sudden touch from his hands and tongue.

They both became aroused. Kate's nipples were stiffen and her walls were wet. Humphrey's cock were quickly went to its maximum length with a sudden erection. As soon as it poke Kate's stomach, Kate immediately broke the kiss and move towards his crotch.

She unzipped his jeans and pulled down so she can take it off from his legs. She widen her eyes by his length. It was six inches and four centimeters (I'm just making it realistic so shut up XD).

She slowly grab his briefs and slowly rip off his crotch. Kate gasped while blushing as she move her hand and grasped this good looking cock. She stroke it up and down.

"So uhh, what do you think" he asked blushing madly. "It's big, very big and a good looking too" said Kate as both of them deepened their blushing cheeks. Kate slowly move her head towards Humphrey's pleasure stick and give it an experimental lick. Humphrey grunted as a response to tell Kate that it was good. Kate smiled as her cheeks cooled down and continue licking it. Humphrey laid his head on the pillow and enjoy this sexy moment.

After a few licks, she began to take Humphrey's cock into her mouth. Humphrey moaned softly as she began to bob her head up and down. Kate then wrapped her tongue around the base while bobbing her head up and down.

"Oh Kate" he moaned her name. "Mmm, your dick taste so good" she mumbled on it. Her pussy was getting even wetter as she was doing this. By the sounds of Humphrey's moans were making her crazy. She can't take it anymore so she took his dick off of her mouth and kiss Humphrey on the lips, making out with him roughly.

She rub his cock with her stomach up and down while kissing him. They both broke the kiss quickly and began to take each other's clothes quickly. Humphrey got a great view from her. Her body is mixed with a cheerleader and those girls from Victoria's secret fashion show. Slender body mixed with an hour glass body. Her tits were perfectly shape and it was a C cup.

Kate smiled to see her lovely boyfriend looking up and down at her body. She then push Humphrey on the pillows then rolled over so he can be on top.

Humphrey began kissing her neck making her sigh happily. He then move down to her breast with his hands on her crouch, teasing her. He latched on her breast and Kate immediately responded with a loud moan. Humphrey took a sign that she really loves it and want more so he began sucking and licking around her nipple while gripping her other breast.

Kate was in heaven. She was gripping Humphrey's head, wanting more. Humphrey move towards her crouch and licking her thighs, stomach and around her pussy as his hands were exploring her curves. He can feel her skin on her legs with his hands. Her beautiful looking legs is also the same look from cheerleaders and Victoria's secret fashion show.

Kate can't take it anymore. She wanted him inside her now! "Humphrey eat my pussy" she commanded. Humphrey have enough teasing her and lick inside her. Kate moaned loudly than ever as she felt his tongue licking her upper walls where the G spot was located.

Kate then grip his head again and pushing it against her pussy. Humphrey knew she wants more because he was licking her G spot. After a couple minutes with Humphrey eating Kate out, Kate was literally screaming in pleasure because Humphrey was licking her G spot repeatedly.

"H-Humphrey...I'm so close" Kate exclaimed. Humphrey open his mouth as she squirted her juices in his mouth. Her boyfriend or lover lick his lips.

"Mmm you taste so good. Have I ever mentioned that your pussy smell amazing" he said smiling while Kate was recovering from her climax. "That...That was amazing" said Kate panting. Humphrey chuckled a little before unsure about the finale.

"About the final part, we don't have protection and your mother will kill me if I got you pregnant" Humphrey explained. Kate smiled as she look at him. "Don't worry, you can pull out when you're close to your climax" she said softly. Humphrey took a deep breath and let it all out. He then position himself over Kate, lining up their organs. "You know this is going to hurt for you Kate" said Humphrey worriedly. Kate smiled a little.

"I know, I'm just really prepared for it" she said gripping her bed sheets tightly. Humphrey saw this and took a deep breath before slamming his hips to hers.

Kate yelped in pain as tears appeared under her eyes. Humphrey stopped immediately and began to comfort her by licking her neck. "You okay" he asked worried about her. Kate open her eyes and nodded weakly.

"I'm sorry Kate, if you don't want to do this, we can" he said looking at her worriedly. "It's okay Humphrey, I want this. Just stay there until I get use to it" said Kate. Humphrey nodded his head as he began licking her neck to keep the pleasure at its level. After a minute, Kate felt the pain went away. "Humphrey, you can continue now" she said smiling.

He followed her order as he thrust into Kate slowly. Kate moan loudly as she felt the head of his dick rub her G spot. Humphrey took this as a sign to sped up his pace so he did. He look into Kate's eyes. It was filled with lust and desires. Her tits were bouncing from the force of his thrusting. Kate wanted more. "Harder..Faster...Deeper" she offered with every word that she wanted very much. Humphrey did it and Kate felt the tip of his dick was close to her womb.

She wanted it to touch her womb. "Humphrey stop for a minute" she said after letting out a moan. Humphrey was confused by this as Kate stood up and twisted her body over, making both of them moan.

They were in a doggy position. "You can go now" Kate offered letting her tongue out. Humphrey continue thrusting into her, harder and faster. Humphrey grunted from her walls squeezing his dick. Humphrey went harder this time and Kate felt her elbow was loosing strength so she bend down and was screaming in ecstasy.

Humphrey's tip was touching her womb right now. There was a wet sound from Kate's liquids. She was leaking out furiously because of the pleasure. Kate broke the connection between them and she push Humphrey on his back and began fucking him as hard as she can. Kate was so hot fucking him like a male would do to a female but now it was a reversed.

"So big..so good" Kate screamed. Humphrey had a smile on his pleasure face when he heard this, so he decided to make it better by what he thinks of her pussy. "So tight. So wet" he moaned softly.

Humphrey saw her bouncing body so he slide his hands on her curves towards her tits. After he reached to it, he began squeezing them as he was getting banged by Kate. Both of them were in paradise. They both wish that there was clones of Kate and Humphrey. Kate had Humphrey's clones and Humphrey will have hers.

Kate grab her lover's hands and pinned them, fucking him faster than ever. She can't hear Humphrey's moans and grunts from Kate screaming loudly. The base and the head of Humphrey's good looking cock was repeatedly rubbing her G spot.

Humphrey can feel her liquids were pouring out of her like a Niagara falls waterfall. Kate howled in pleasure as she reached her climax without telling Humphrey that she was close. She lose all her strengths as she collapsed on top of Humphrey known as her sex slave now.

Both of them were panting heavily, recovering from their actions. Humphrey haven't reached to his climax as he was looking at Kate who was worn out from her action.

He rolled over and continue thrusting at the same pace as Kate was, milking her out. He knew that Kate wanted to continue this. Kate continue moaning after recovering her organism. There was now a loud wet slapping sound from them as Humphrey went fast as he could, pounding on Kate. After a few minute, Humphrey was close, very close. "Oh Kate. I'm so close" he said grunting.

Kate had no words but continue moaning loudly. Humphrey pull his cock out of her and spray his semen on Kate's breasts and stomach. Kate sprayed her juices on the bed sheets, forming a small puddle. Humphrey collapsed on his back as Kate lick his semen off of her.

She then got up slowly and suck his dick, getting all of his cum out of him. After that, Kate wanted to laid her head on his chest but she was too tired to move so she laid her head on his stomach with Humphrey's dick between her breast.

"Thank you...for giving..me...some dinner" she said panting. "Your welcome" said Humphrey breathing heavily as well. They both laid there for a few minute. Kate slowly raised herself up.

"We should do this again but next time, we'll get birth control" said Kate seductively. "I like the sound of that" said Humphrey.

They both got up, putting their clothes on and went downstairs. They were completely worn out, that's why Humphrey wanted to go home and Kate wanted to go sleep.

Lily open the door to see the couple looking tired as fuck. "Are you guys okay" she asked. "Yeah, we're just very tired from watching a movie" said Kate winking at Humphrey.

"Guess I'll go home" he said fighting back his sleepiness. Kate took a step forward and kiss Humphrey on the lips. Humphrey smiled as he leave the house immediately while getting slap on the ass by Kate. They both let out a giggle as Humphrey got in the car and drove out of the driveway quickly.

Kate went upstairs, changing her bed sheets as she got into her room and sleep. Humphrey just fainted on his bed as soon as he reach to his room. Both of them had a smile on their face from their first experience of making love.

 **Damn, what a night XD. The couples were fucking asleep already, especially Kate. What did you guys think? What will happen next? Peace out and have a nice day. Same thing goes for you Hunky and KatieBoo.**


	13. Party Time

Humphrey was drooling on his pillow, sleeping deeply. Last night was fucking amazing for him and Kate. They just had sex after a couple days when they started dating. And holy crap they were sleeping lately today. Humphrey hadn't heard his clock ringing.

"Humphrey wake up. You're sleeping lately today" said Heather through the door. She hadn't heard anything from him responding to her, so she open the door and see him sleeping heavily.

"Ugh" she sighed as she walked towards him. Heather took a deep breathe and let out a scream. "HUMPHREY WAKE UP" she yelled as Humphrey jump off his bed and landed on the floor. He rub his ears and look at Heather as she was smiling at him.

"Ugh, what time is it" he asked her. "Well, it's seven fifteen so you better get ready" she exclaimed as Humphrey jump up and grab everything he need to take a shower. Same thing for Kate also.

After a few minutes, wow that was fast, Humphrey came out of the shower, grab his key from his bed room and took off downstairs. "Sleep during the movie or getting tired from making out with Kate" asked Sara teasingly.

Humphrey blushed. That part is true but the movie isn't. "The movie" he answered. "Don't you dare lie" she said smiling. "Okay it's making out with Kate after the movie" he said blushing deeply even though she didn't know that they have sex. Of course. Humphrey grab his breakfast and walk towards to the garage door to see Heather getting in her car.

Humphrey smiled at the memory from last night. It was totally amazing.

He snapped out of his mind and got in his car and drove off with Heather. They both had arrive at school on the charging station.

Kate drove up next to Humphrey's car with a little tired look on her face. Humphrey didn't have to charge his car since he drive his car on gas. He came out of his car and saw Kate got out of her car slowly.

Kate look to her left and smiled when she saw Humphrey, remembering last night. She walked to his side, smiling goofy. "Well hey there beautiful, you okay there" he asked knowing the answer. Kate just ran up to him and embrace him very tightly.

"Oh yeah I'm okay all right, but...I will fuck you anywhere I want" she said seductively with a little lust in her eyes. She put her handed on his cheek and brought his face towards her, connecting his lips and push her tongue inside his mouth. She moaned so loudly and it almost makes Humphrey giggle. Kate slowly break away from the kiss with saliva string attaching hers to his. "I love you so much" said Kate reconnecting the kiss.

She like this kiss so much that she began pushing her boyfriend against her.

"Wow calm down there Kate" said Lilac interrupting her and didn't want her to go very far. Kate broke the kiss with a sigh and kiss him again very quickly then break away.

"You love him so much don't you" asked Anne. "Oh heck yeah, he's marvelous" she said nuzzling his nose. Humphrey smiled widely and blushed a little when she did that. Kate pulled away and smile. "By the way Kate" said Humphrey smiling.

Kate began to look in his eyes. "Yes" she said wagging her tail a bit. Humphrey lean forward and press his muzzle close to Kate's ear. "I've got a nickname for ya, KatieBoo" he said softly. Kate smile wildly and Humphrey pulled away from her.

"That is a very cute name Humphrey" Kate replied while battering her eyes. Humphrey chuckled as the bell began to ring. Kate's friends look at Kate as she walk to the main door, tired and walk kind of funny.

"Is Kate alright" Tammy asked Anne. Anne shrugged her shoulders and they all walk into the building.

Fourth period was about to end. Garth was staring at Humphrey who was in their class. He kind of felt jealous of them being together not like he wanted Kate back, all he wanted is Lily sitting here with him. This is the only class that Lily doesn't have. Lily had almost every class with him.

Garth snapped back to reality from his thought and began finishing his work. Kate and Humphrey were the first one finishing their work. They had just been waiting for the class to end and go to lunch.

All the time after they finish, Kate was stroking Humphrey's chest, laying her head on his shoulder. She really love what they did last night. Humphrey could tell by her actions.

Then, Garth began to approach them nervously. Why? It's because Humphrey beaten up his ass really badly. "Um, hey Humphrey" he greeted nervously.

Humphrey look at him with a questioning look on his face. "Yes Garth" he asked. "I just wanted to apologize for being so hostile against you when you were hanging out with Kate and I'm very sorry for stabbing you, but can we be friends since I'm dating my ex's sister" Garth explained softly. Humphrey thought for a minute. He knew he can't hate him forever and they're both gonna become brother in laws, maybe.

"Sure" Humphrey answered softly than his. Garth smiled and nodded his head then walk away. He let out a sigh in relief since he didn't beat the shit out of him. Garth cringed what happen to his neck. Good thing his neck were healed yesterday or else it will be healed for eight weeks.

Kate look at Humphrey than at Garth strangely. "Garth is up to something" she asked. "No no Kate, he's just wanted to apologize. I mean didn't he, you know, being so aggressive against boys who were trying to hang out with you before I came here" Humphrey asked.

"Humphrey I was only joking and yes he did" said Kate. "From who" he asked. "The most pervert person in the world, Mark" she said angrily remembering last time that he was hitting on her.

Humphrey shook his head. "Of course. Markety Mark, always being an asshole to girls on their looks. Huh, he's single forever until he dies" he explained his personality action. Kate laughed. "Haha, that's is so true" said Kate smiling at him. "Even though you can beat him up easily" she added as she snuggled up to him and continue stroking his chest. The bell began to ring and Kate groaned in disappointment.

Humphrey chuckled at this. "Don't worry, you will do it at lunch" he said smiling. Kate smiled back at him as they stood up and walk out of the classroom.

While they were walking, Kate still remember what they did last night. She had a goofy wildly smile on her face. She sneak her hand towards Humphrey's hand and grab it. Humphrey smiled and gave it a squeeze, making Kate look up to him and giggled. They both stop by their lockers, putting their combination and binder and notebook in it and went to lunch.

Humphrey went to go and grab some lunch, just only one for him. Why? It's because Kate wanted to share the lunch, like a true couple. Also, what's cool about Jasper High school is that they get subway meals. All the meals from subway, and they were the only school that did that.

Humphrey got a short long sandwich for him and Kate to share. Kate smiled at the image of her and Humphrey eating it while staring each other's eyes.

She can't wait for this lovely moment. Humphrey sat down next to her and they both grab the sandwich at the same time. They start eating it as Kate predicted while staring each other's eyes.

"So cute" Lunar squealed. The couple jumped and look at her. "God you guys are scaring the crap out of us" said Kate rolling her eyes. "Sorry, we're all just quiet just to look at this super cute moment between you couple" Tammy confessed. Humphrey smiled and Kate rolled her eyes while smiling.

"Hey by the way, do you guys wanted to come at Candy's house for a party. Most of the people are going there" Lilac asked.

Kate look at Humphrey to see if he wanted to go. Humphrey nodded his head knowing she can't go without him. Kate smiled and look back at her friends.

"Sure" she replied softly. "Awesome" said Anne smiling. "Are you going to bring Humphrey" asked Lunar. "Of course I am. I love him so much and he loves me. I can't go to a party without him, I need him. If that's okay with your parents" Kate explained looking at her boyfriend.

Humphrey just shrugged his shoulder. "So what time" he asked softly. "Six pm" Tammy answered smiling. Kate took a piece from the sandwich and move it towards Humphrey's face. Humphrey look at her and saw her feeding him.

He smiled and open his mouth and close it when the food is in it. "My god I can't stand you two, it's so cute" Lunar exclaimed. Kate smiled and brought her phone out. "If it is so cute then me and Humphrey should take a selfy" said Kate pressing Humphrey on his side.

Kate smiled along with Humphrey and his charming smile, and took a picture. She began sending the picture to Lunar's phone. "There, you happy now" she asked smiling. "Oh fuck yeah" said Lunar looking at it. Kate just chuckled and continue snuggling and sharing food with Humphrey.

(Time skip: 6:00 pm)

Humphrey was driving towards Candy's house with the coordinates on the screen. Kate was leaning her head on his shoulder with her eyes keeping on his crotch. She brought her hand to his chest and began rubbing it. Humphrey smiled and rolled his eyes. "Come on Humphrey, you know you love it" she said smiling.

"More than me" he said correcting her. Kate laughed. "True" said Kate continue rubbing his chest. "I love you Hunky" she said kissing his cheek. "I love you too KatieBoo" he said smiling.

"Still, I love that cute nickname but yours is better because you are so damn sexy" said Kate giving him a french kiss really quick.

They both had arrive at Candy's house, parking right next to the side walk of her front yard. They both walked out of the BMW and headed towards the main door. Humphrey press the door bell and Sweets open the door.

"Hey Kate oh hey hottie" Sweets greeted while smiling wildly. "You know he's mine right" said Kate holding his arm. Sweets giggled. "I know and you know all girls can't stand but just to stare at Humphrey" she explained. "They wish they could have him. He's so sexy when he's kissing me and so good" said Kate connecting lips with his. Humphrey wanted to pulled away from the kiss so they don't get embarrassed but Kate had other plans. She bring her arm around his neck and press against her. "Okay that's enough before sluts will get turned on and start raping you right there" Sweets warned them while giggling.

Kate broke away and licking her lips. They both went inside with Humphrey's goofy grin on his face. The girls laughed when they saw this. "Hey don't put that or else everyone will know what we did" she said smiling. "I doubt it" he replied to her.

They walk to the living room to see their friends hanging out around the area. Humphrey's and Kate's friends were here and Lily with Garth along with his gang.

"Hey Humphrey. Hey Kate" their friends greeted. The couple smiled and gave them a small wave as they sat down on a chair, well Humphrey sat on a chair and Kate sat on his lap.

"So what had been you up to Humphrey" Salty asked. "Nothing very much but my dad has been planning for our family to go to Jasper" he said as Kate turn her head towards him as soon as she heard the conversation.

"Did you say going to Jasper" she said making sure she heard right. "Yeah" he replied to her. Kate jump off his lap and went to Lily. Humphrey got confused at this, watching her whispering something in her ears. After that, they both began to squealed in excitement and run over to Humphrey.

"What" he asked very confused about this. "Can we come with you" Lily asked with puppy eyes on her face. "Sure. I mean what's going on" asked Humphrey.

"Well Jasper park is our favorite place to go. Are you guys camping over there" Kate asked curiously. Humphrey nodded his head. Kate smiled and jumped on him and connected their muzzles.

"I love you" she said smiling. "I love you too" he said back while smiling. Kate turned around and cuddle up to him. Humphrey wrap his arms around her waist as she lay her head on his shoulder and began stroking his chest. Lily smiled and went towards her boyfriend.

Kate and Humphrey continue talking about their day they will go to Jasper. Humphrey talk about his dad and him going fishing. But Humphrey has a secret. His parents are going to buy a mansion at Jasper Park but he doesn't want to tell what will it look like.

Suddenly, a random dude with a dark brown mixed with white fur came around the living room. It was one of Mark's gang member. Then the whole gang came by.

Garth and his gang growled at this when they saw the perverted group. "Well well well, what do we have here" said the guy with a dark brown fur. Kate turned her head and glared at the gang. She hated them so much, much as the girls.

"What are you guys doing here? I didn't even invite you because we all hated you" said Candy angrily. "Oh come on, can't we just have fun" said Mark smirking. "You just want to flirt with girls and look at their tits on their open shirt" said Sweets covering her chest. "True" Lilac agreeing with her. All the girls began covering their chest except Kate and Lily since they didn't wear an open shirt.

Boys in Garth's gang, Humphrey's friends are standing right in front of the girls. Another thing that every boys hated them is because they are sluts and always talk about girls looks and how they wanted to have sex with them.

Kate know she didn't need protection. She has a guardian. "Aww, what's wrong? Do you think we will rape the girls? As much I would love to do that, I will" he said smiling evilly. Mark then turn his head to Kate. "Your mine Kate" he said. Humphrey stood up.

"Likely story" said Humphrey shaking his head. "Most men unlikely you, get real women with a secret thing that is called true love. And you know why are you guys are a pervert and want girls desperately is because you guys don't have life or just masturbate while watching porn videos. That's why you guys can't play sports because you guys all play funny with your wet hands and tired legs" he roasted them with a smile.

"Ohhh roasted" said Shakey laughing. Mark and his gang started grinding their teeth. "Hm, and if you wanted to fight me. I'll show you my killer side" said Humphrey coldly.

None of them didn't want to fight because they just got roasted. "We're out of here" said Mark as they walk out of the house. Humphrey smirk as they close the door.

He went back and sit down next to Kate who was smiling wildly. "That was a good one Humphrey" she said. "What, perverts are easy to roast them. You know what they all did at their house" said Humphrey chuckling. Kate giggled.

The party went good for the rest of the night. A good couple dances with Kate and Humphrey. Every time Humphrey squeeze her hands, she always rolled her eyes and giggled at the sensation.

It was nightfall and everyone went home. Humphrey drop Kate off at her house. "Bye Humphrey, love you" she said giving him a kiss while pushing her tongue in. Humphrey smile as they broke the kiss. "Liking exploring my mouth to much huh" he asked slyly. "Oh stop it. I love it very much as you" Kate confessed giving him one more kiss. She close the door and walk to the front door. Kate turn around and blew a kiss at Humphrey.

Humphrey pretend that he was kissing her in the air. Kate smile widely and close the door. Humphrey sighed happily and start heading to his house.

Above the clouds, there were two wolves sitting on the edge of a huge cloud. One has white fur with sky blue eyes and the other has black fur with orange eyes. The one with the white fur sighed sadly as she watch her son on the driveway of their best friends' house.

"Chrystal, what's wrong" he asked. "Oh Charley, it's just that our son is so sad that we were gone. I just wanted to see him with my own eyes down there once again" she said with tears strolling down her cheeks. Charley sighed. Since after their death, Chrystal had a hard time, worried and sad about her kids.

What makes broke her heart is when she saw Humphrey coming to the grave everyday in his age with a flower in his hand while crying heavily.

They both knew Humphrey has a grudge that no one ever has. Chrystal has it as well. Her grudge is the same thing with Humphrey. Seeing someone died that you were close to.

"Don't worry Chrystal, once he got here when his life ends like at the age of ninety. We'll see him, again" he comforting her.

"Do you think" she asked wiping her tears. "Yes Honey" said Charley wrapping his arms around her and kiss her neck. Chrystal just continue looking down from heaven to see her son sleeping peacefully on his bed.

 **My god Mark. Pretty sure everyone around the world hates you right now. I got a question. Who is the main enemy in this story? It could be anything though, just put it on the comment section down below. What did you guys think? What will happen next? Peace out and have a nice day.**


	14. Jasper National Park

Kate woke up from the sound of her clock ringing on her nightstand. She rolled over and slam her hand on the button immediately. Kate got up from her bed and look at her calendar as she smiled wildly. It was the day that she will be going to Jasper Park with Humphrey and his family. She always wanted to go to Jasper.

Last time she went there, Kate was a kid but now she heard there's some new things that was added to the park. She wanted to go see it really bad, but she was too busy with her school work.

Enough talk with that, Kate was already downstairs after taking a shower. She heard some talking at the front of the house. It was her parents talking to Humphrey's parents with Lily. She noticed her mother had an angry face and her sister had a very nervous look on her face. Kate knew what's happening. Lily probably asked if her boyfriend can come with them and Eve asked her what's his name. Winston looks calm, barely. She heard them talking to Lily to turn Garth a good boy.

Kate had enough eavesdropping and went to the kitchen to eat some breakfast. After that, she started getting ready to go to school and start heading her way there with Lily. As she arrived at school, little did she know Humphrey parked somewhere else away from the charging station. He parked right behind her.

Kate was looking around for him and only saw Heather at the charging station. Humphrey was smiling as he was sneaking up to her.

He wanted to see Kate's reaction of his new look. As soon as he walked right behind her, he yelled out her name, scaring her to death. "HI KATE" he yelled. Kate screamed as she turn around and slap Humphrey across his face. Humphrey yelped in pain and Kate realizes who it is.

She immediately hug him tightly with a frown and scared face. "I'm so sorry Humphrey. I'm so sorry" Kate apologized fearfully.

Humphrey chuckled as he wrap his arms around her and kiss her forehead. "I just scared you" he said giggling. Kate smiled and give him a kiss. "That's your punishment right here" she said smiling then gasped when she saw his new look. His fur was so neatly combed and his mane was straighten.

"Oh my god Humphrey" Kate squealed cutely as she was squeezing him out of his life.

"Uh...Kate..I need to breathe" Humphrey wheezed out. Kate let go of him immediately and then snuggle up to him.

"So fluffy" she moaned. Humphrey rolled his eyes and start walking to the main door with Kate tightly grabbing his arm. Then, Kate's friends came up to her. "Hey Kate whoa" said Lilac looking at Humphrey.

"Humphrey you look like a husky puppy" Anne complimented. Humphrey smiled as Kate repeatedly kissing his cheek. "I've never been so happy in my life. First, I'm getting invited by my very attractive boyfriend to go to Jasper and then my boyfriend looks like a puppy" she explained.

Kate look at Humphrey and notice he was relaxing. She look around and saw all the girls looking at Humphrey like they just wanted to adopted him as a pup. Kate swear to god that Humphrey has to be the best male creation in the world.

"Isn't he cute" Kate asked. "Yeah" Lunar answered. "Always Kate, always" Tammy added.

The bell began to ring and everyone went inside the building to go to their lockers and go to their home room class. Kate just kept cuddling him in class. Humphrey stared at her with a lovely look on his face.

"Kate, do you know how beautiful you are" said Humphrey smiling. "Yeah, you sing that song for me" she said dreamily. "Okay, can you describe it for me" he asked.

"Of course, I am more beautiful than any girls in the world" said Kate smiling. Humphrey nodded. "Yep, that's true" he said. "I love you Humphrey" she said. "I love you too Kate" he said kissing her. "I can't wait to go to Jasper" said Kate.

"Same here Kate, I would love to hang out with you in a beautiful place" he replied. Kate just smiled and cuddle up to him. "I love you, I love you so much. Thank you" she said kissing his neck.

Humphrey just smiled and wrap his arm around her.

(Time skip: Lunch)

Garth was sitting with Lily on Kate's table. They were talking about Humphrey's invitation.

"So Garth you are going to Jasper with us right" asked Humphrey, "Yeah and Lily's mother, Eve, won't even trust me" he said. Lily nodded her head with a frown face.

"Some trustworthy plan right there huh" said Humphrey. "Yep and she even scared the crap out of me" he said shivering a bit. "Well then keep doing some good things to her daughter than" he offered. "Oh I will. I don't want to get my tail rip off and shove it down my throat, it sounds so real" Garth explained fearfully. Lily wrap her arms around him and kiss his cheek. "I won't let my mother do that to you" she said cuddling with him.

Humphrey rolled his eyes when he saw this. "What" Lily asked noticing this. "You reminded me so much of Kate when she cuddle with me" he said as Kate slam herself into him.

Lily giggled. "It's because of how cute you are with your new looks, that's why she's all over you" she said being honest. "Oh I know" said Humphrey.

"Hey Humphrey, look at you. Man you look very cute today" said Jane admiring him. "Oh he's mine" said Kate gripping him. "I know Kate, I know. You love him more than everybody else does" she confessed.

Humphrey just eat his lunch while listening the conversation. "You should feel his fur. They are so fluffy like a puppy" said Kate softly caressing his fur. Jane just shrugged and began feeling his fur on his wrist. "Oh my god, they are fluffy" she said. Kate smiled and slid her hand into his sleeves.

"Oh man, I can't wait to cuddle with you tonight" said Kate. Humphrey just turn his head to see what was she was doing. Kate's head was pressed up against his neck with her hands caressing his torso. He smiled and continue eating his lunch for today.

(Time skip: After school)

Kate had to hurry to get home and packed up, leaving Humphrey behind. But Humphrey understand why she wanted to go to Jasper Park so badly.

When Kate had arrive at her house with Garth's car following behind, she saw her parents packing their bags into her dad's truck. Kate parked her car next to the side and stormed into the house. She packed her clothes, charging cords, tablet, and sunglasses in the duffel bag. She grab the strap and put it over her shoulder than run downstairs and put it in trunk.

Right when she's about to do that, Humphrey came by with his BMW i8. "Hey Kate" he greeted with a smile. "Oh hey Humphrey, I thought you were going to your dad's car" she said.

"Well I was and then I forgot that my car is a hybrid. So, you need a ride" Humphrey asked looking at her eyes. Kate smiled.

"Oh heck yeah" she said walking over to his truck as Humphrey open it. Kate saw his backpack and fishing pole in the trunk while she put her bag in it.

She close the trunk and got in the passenger seat. "So, can we go first" she asked excitedly. "Yeah if you want to" he said. "Well what are you waiting for? Let's go" Kate exclaimed. Humphrey smiled and drove off towards Jasper National Park.

While they were driving, Humphrey got a call from his dad. "Humphrey, do you know where our cabin or cabin mansion is at" Felix asked through the telephone in his car. "Yes dad" Humphrey replied to him.

"Okay then, just making sure" he said. "Alright thanks dad" Humphrey said back. "No problem buddy" said Felix as he ended the call. Kate put her hand on top of his on the gear. Humphrey look at her as he stop by the red light. Kate smiled and lean in to connected their lips together.

Humphrey accept the kiss and the both began to savored the moment. Humphrey pulled away slowly to see Kate still puckering her lips with her eyes closed.

Kate open her eyes and began to smile wildly. Humphrey smiled back as the light turn green and Humphrey began to take off. After one hour and thirty eight minutes, Kate look out the window and saw the mountains that were in Jasper Park.

She smiled when she saw the beauty of it. Humphrey smiled when he see her reaction. He rolled down the window, surprising Kate from the wind blowing to her face.

Kate turn to the side to face him with a really look on her face. Humphrey smirked and rolled down his own window. "You will get your punishment later when we get there" she said puckering her lips, teasing him. "Oh I will" he said quickly lean in and lick the side of her muzzle.

"Quit teasing me" she wined feeling the urge as she saw him in a sexy sight. The sunshine was gazing on his fur, making him look like a god. Humphrey let out an evil chuckle and look straight forward to drive. They came across the Maligne Lake after entering Jasper Park. "Humphrey, can we stop here and take a selfie for a second" Kate asked. Humphrey nodded as he pulled over to the side of the road.

Kate open the door and took out her phone. Humphrey stood right next to her side and Kate laid her head on his shoulder. Humphrey smiled and Kate began to took a picture. "Alright, let's get going" Humphrey offered as they both got in the car and drove off.

Kate began to put the picture as her background of her amazing boyfriend. For five minutes, they arrive a small town called Jasper Town. There is not very much of a house, just cabins. There is a lot of stores around the town and was surrounded by mountains.

Humphrey drove into a dirt road that leads to a huge cabin or a mansion. Good thing for this building, it was not near mountains where there is landslide or avalanches.

The mansion is modern ish and normal, just like Humphrey's house. The reason why is modern ish is because inside the house, it has a modern kitchen and a sunken living room. Also a modern pool with the water fall coming straight down from the wall.

"Whoa" said Kate in amaze as she look around the house. "Yeah, my parents bought the normal modern mansion" Humphrey explained. Kate look at him in the eyes when she think they will be a great couple.

"You know Humphrey, after of our marriage, we should live here because I love this park with my beautiful boyfriend" she explained about their future. "Sure Kate" he replied to her. Humphrey heard rumors that there are people living in Jasper Park.

Kate smiled at him and got out of the car. Humphrey got out of the car as well and they both got their stuff from the trunk and began walking towards the mansion.

Humphrey brought out a key that Felix gave to him after he explained how much his girlfriend love going to Jasper Park. He open the door to reveal the inside of the building. Humphrey look behind him to see a Range Rover and a Tundra coming down the road, so he decided to leave the door open. Kate went upstairs with Humphrey following behind to their room.

Kate look to her right to see Humphrey putting his clothes away in the closet. She began walking towards him and wrap her arms around his waist behind him. "I love you Humphrey" she said kissing his neck.

"I love you too Kate" he replied to her as he grab his cool glasses with shiny blue lenses. He went over to his fishing pole and began setting it up to go to fishing. Kate went downstairs to the kitchen to see what her mother was cooking. Well, Sara was helping her cooking some food.

But what Kate saw is Sara teaching the food that Humphrey created to her mother. Kate smiled and can't wait for her mother cooking the food at their own house. "You ladies are going to stay here or no" Winston asked by the kitchen table. "Oh we're almost done honey, just wait" Eve said back. "Alright" Winston replied as he went to the living room watching the football game with Felix, Lily and Garth. Humphrey then came downstairs with his backpack and a fishing pole.

"Um, are we going or what" he asked curiously. "No not yet because your mother is teaching Eve how to cook your creative food" said Felix at the living room.

Humphrey look into the kitchen and saw they were putting the onions in the pan with the meat and the tomatoes in it. So, he decided to set down his stuff next to the staircase and went over to the living room with Kate by his side.

After Sara teaching Eve how to make Humphrey's creative food, they went out of the house and went down the path to explore Jasper National Park. They went down the path, heading towards the Maligne Lake. As they were walking down the path, Humphrey spotted something tan in the forest. He thought Kate or a girl was in the forest but when he look into the deep of the forest.

He saw something that shocked him a lot. It was a wolf that looks like Kate?! He stood there frozen and staring at the wolf walking with a gray wolf that looks like him.

Kate look to her side and notice Humphrey's not there. She look behind her and saw Humphrey standing there. Kate then walked towards him and shake his body. "Humphrey we gotta go" she said looking at what her boyfriend is looking at. Kate felt every part of her body froze.

She knew why Humphrey was frozen. Humphrey had never seen a wolf that looks like them. He heard those wolves were their cousins of their kind. They evolved from a dire wolf to a human wolf.

The two wolf began to disappear into the forest, making the couple snapped out of their trance. "That was crazy" said Kate. Humphrey nodded his head and they both continue walking towards their family who was taking picture of the Maligne Lake.

Little did they know those two wolves were looking at them in shocked as well. "Humphrey, did you see that? They look like us" said the tan wolf. The gray wolf just nodded his head. "I hope we'll get to meet them one day" he said. "Humphrey, that is dangerous you that right" Kate reminding him when they were encountered by a man with a shotgun at the gas station.

"I know but I think they are friendly Kate" he said looking at her. Kate just rolled her eyes. "Come on, we have to get home and eat our dinner" she offered him. Humphrey nodded and followed her to the west side of Jasper Park.

Meanwhile with Kate and Humphrey, Humphrey was fishing on the island attaching to the main land of Maligne Lake. Felix and Winston were fishing with him as they were moving spots, trying to find a better spot to fish at.

After forty five minutes, they have return to the house. Humphrey went to his room and notice Kate was sleeping on the bed peacefully. He smiled and then laid right next to her.

Little he know that Kate was awake. She turn him around to face him as he snapped his eyes open right when he was about to sleep. Kate smiled and connected their lips as they both began to savored the moment.

Then, there was a knock on the door. Kate and Humphrey immediately broke the kiss. "Come in" Humphrey shouted. Sara open the door with a smile. "You know your childhood best friend, Flare" she said smiling. "Yeah, what about him" he asked curiously. "He's moving to Jasper" she answered. Humphrey widen his eyes and smile.

"What day" he asked. "A day after tomorrow" Sara replied. "Anyways, sweet dreams lovebirds" Sara added as she closes the door. Humphrey then look at Kate and she locked her lips with his. Humphrey smiled as they both broke the contact. "I love you Humphrey" she said.

"I love you too Kate" he said back. And with that, they both close their eyes and went to sleep.

 **Great, school starts tomorrow and I will get a new schedule. This semester will be busy because of the big test that will be in April. What did you guys think? What will happen next? Peace out and have a nice day.**


	15. The Reunion

Today is the day where Humphrey's best friend since he was five years old move to Jasper. Humphrey open his eyes when he heard his clock ringing by his side. He sit up and turn off his clock and got off his bed. He grab his phone on the nightstand and got one text message from Kate.

It didn't say good morning decided to check it out to see what she put. Humphrey widen his eyes what he saw.

He saw a picture of Kate naked with a smile on her face. He look down and Kate wrote 'Good morning Hunky, Like what you see'.

Humphrey chuckled and put his phone away and take a shower. Humphrey can't wait to meet his best friend again. He wanted to catch up and wanted to see what's going on in his life right after he left.

After eight minutes, Humphrey went downstairs and gasped. He saw a bright red wolf standing right next to a dark blue female wolf. He look to his left and saw one red wolf and one brown wolf, talking to his parents. Humphrey knew who it is but he didn't recognized that blue wolf. "Hey Flare" Humphrey greeted happily, making him and the female jumped. Flare turn around and smiled.

"Humphrey" he yelled happily as he run towards him. Humphrey widen his eyes as he got closer. He didn't expected to see him getting muscles on his arms and legs. Last time he saw him, he was skinny with semi muscles. Humphrey know that Flare wanted to become a football player, maybe that's why.

Flare happily wrap his arm around him. "I can't believe it's you" he said. "Yeah good to see you buddy" Humphrey replied as he pat his back. He then look at the blue female wolf and saw her staring at him and drooling a bit. Flare notice this and look at her. She straighten up her back and wipe her drool off her face.

"Faith, are you okay over there" Flare asked his girlfriend. "Um, yeah I'm okay. Is that your best friend your talking about back at Wood Buffalo" she asked. Flare smiled.

"Yep that's him alright" he said happily. "I didn't expected him being so attractive" Faith spitting it out as she realized what she said and began blushing. Flare began to formed a really look on his face. He knew about this since it happen every time when Humphrey's at school with him.

He then look at his best friend. "Is this happening at your school too" he asked him. "Yeah but four days ago, I got a girlfriend and all the girls, especially the sluts, are asking her what was it like to be with me such as kissing, and hugging" Humphrey explained.

"Wait, you have a girlfriend" he asked with his eye brow raised up. "Yeah who really love me so much" Humphrey replied. "And by the way, is she really your girlfriend" Humphrey added while pointing at Faith.

"Yeah. She is really beautiful, with a beautiful voice" he said dreamily. Humphrey smacked himself in the face, making Flare look up to him. "What's wrong" he asked. "You just acted like my girlfriend" said Humphrey chuckling. Flare couldn't understand how. "How's so" Flare asked again. Humphrey smiled at him slyly. "Ask your girlfriend and see what she thinks" he said laughing a bit.

"Um yeah about that. He's really is beautiful and cute. He's like a puppy and the world's most beautiful thing that ever lived" Faith confessed while blushing.

"Oh I see" Her boyfriend said, finally getting it. Humphrey brought out his phone to check out the time. It was almost time for him to go. "By the way, did you guys sign up for Jasper high" asked Humphrey. "Yeah, right before we came here. The principal says that we're going to follow you through out your classes" said Flare.

"Well then let's go" Humphrey offered as they walk towards the garage door to see Heather getting in her car and drove off.

They all got in Humphrey's car and drove off as well. Flare couldn't believe Humphrey got a luxury car. He always thought he would've buy sports cars but not like this. In fact, this is a luxury super car.

Then, Humphrey and Flare finally start catching up. Talking about their lives after Humphrey left. Flare explained how he got Faith as his girlfriend. They met at the first day of school and then after ten days of getting to know each other, they started dating. Humphrey laughed. Him and Kate got to know each other for seven days. They felt like they were going to fall in love on their first sight.

Humphrey parked his car at the charging station as usual. Kate was standing at the driver seat door, waiting to attack him.

Humphrey open his door and got tackled right inside his car. Flare and Faith look inside the car to see what's going on. Kate was on top of him while circling her finger on his chest. She was smiling at him seductively.

"Hello Hunky" she said happily. Humphrey smiled and began connecting his lips with hers.

Kate moaned instantly and responded him by wrapping her arms around his neck and pulled towards against her. She enjoyed the kiss way more than Humphrey. Kate broke the kiss and began smiling at him seductively. "Do you like what I send to you" said Kate referring to the picture.

"Of course I do. I always do" he replied to her. Kate giggled as she stood up. Humphrey stood up as well and look at his best friend. Him and his girlfriend were smirking at him. "Is that your girlfriend" he asked him. Humphrey nodded his head. "Well then, I'm Faith and this is my boyfriend Flare" Faith introduced herself and her boyfriend before he could even say a word. "I'm Kate, as you already know, Humphrey's girlfriend" she said happily.

Faith smiled at her. "Let's get going" said Humphrey walking towards the door as the bell began to ring. Kate run up by his side and wrap her arms around his arm.

(Time skip: Lunch)

Flare and Faith were sitting on a table with the other couples, Kate, Humphrey, Lily, and Garth.

Lily and Garth already introduced themselves to them in class. "So where did you guys live" Humphrey asked. "The west side of Jasper but not in West Valley" he said. "Her family moved in with us and we're basically live right next to each other" Flare added.

"Okay" said Humphrey as he heard slurping sound. He look around to make sure those sluts might've heard what happen between him and Kate when they were doing it for the first time. But what he saw was Kate licking her lips while looking at him.

Humphrey leaned in and Kate thought he was going to kiss her, instead he put his muzzle right next to her ear. "What happen to you? You've become really horny right now" Humphrey asked.

"From what we have sex for the first time, I just can't help it but think about your fat juicy cock in my pussy" she said. "We'll do it some time in other day once you said you were going to buy birth protection" Humphrey explained.

Kate smiled when she heard Humphrey reminding her about her plan. Then, a perverted jerk came up to Faith. He licked her cheek multiple times, making Flare push him away from her. Faith just gagged in disgust and whimpered in fear as she hid right behind Flare. "What the hell was that for punk" Flare yelled in anger. "Well big guy, this girl right here looks sexy as Kate" said Mark as his gang walked up behind Kate and Lily.

Garth stood up, pumping out his chest out. Humphrey just smiled as his pupils shrink. He then stood up and stared at Mark's gang in the eyes. They back up, knowing that they could fucked this up. His knuckles cracked as his fingers curled up.

Kate thought this only work if some one say mean things about his parents. Then, she got a good look in his eyes. Icy blue eyes, more like the eyes from the horror movie, the ring.

"You better back up before I will kill you by hands of mine" he said coldly. Mark began laughing out loud. "Wow, this attractive guy thinks he can beat up a gang like mine. What a loser Gah" Humphrey just slammed him against the pillar while holding his neck. Kate could see the main problem. Not only perverts are the main enemy but Humphrey's grudge are the main problem. He looks like he had a hard time using it.

Kate heard other wolves have problem controlling anger and will go attack anything. The only problem is that she wasn't sure if Humphrey can handle it or not.

Humphrey began squeezing his neck very tightly. "Mess with me and my gang. You're dead" he said as he let go. Mark got up and run away with his gang. 'This is not over' he said in his mind.

Humphrey let out a sigh as he walk back to his seat. Flare and Faith look at him as Faith wipe off the saliva off her cheek. "Okay, I need to mention on people in this school" he said as Faith nodded her head, agreeing with him.

"Well, there's perverts which everyone hates. Sluts that are now attracted to me" said Humphrey motioning his head over at them.

"And basically that's it" he finished his statement. "Really? So, there's no jocks or popularity" Flare asked. Humphrey widen his eyes.

He forgot about that. "There is popularity. Kate is the most popular girl and the riches girl in the school. Garth is the most popular boy who is a football quarter back star" Humphrey explained.

"Aren't you forgetting something" said Kate smiling. "What" he asked looking at her. "Humphrey, the most attractive man in the world and the best creation of males" Kate explained dreamily. Humphrey blushed a little as he rub the back of his head. "True" he said shyly.

Flare couldn't hold it and began laughing out loud. "So simple" he said as Kate look at him. Flare knew what she meant. "Yeah it happens at our old school" Flare added.

"Every time" said Humphrey as they continue eating their lunch before getting to their classes after the bell ring.

(Time skip: After school)

Allison was waiting for Mark and his gang at her car. The men walked up to her after coming out from the front door. "Okay, so you guys want Kate, right" she asked curiously.

"Yeah" they all said. "Good cause you know I want Humphrey. Meet me by my house and we'll explained our biggest plan for them" Allison explained. They all began to smile evilly.

Humphrey kiss Kate goodbye as Flare and Faith got into his car. "Bye babe" he said to her. "Bye Humphrey, I love you" she said. "And I love you too" said Humphrey smiling. Kate smiled back and brought him into a kiss. They slowly pulled away from the contact. "One more kiss" Kate begged. Humphrey smiled and kiss her again then pulled back. "Again" she said it again.

Humphrey rolled his eyes and kiss her again then pulled back. Kate giggled and got in her car. Humphrey did the same thing before pulling off the charger. They both drove off to home in a unison.

Humphrey rolled down the window and began to savored the moment, feeling the wind blowing through his hair. Same thing with Flare and Faith. Flare got a notification in his phone.

He look at it and saw that his mother texted him to tell Humphrey to send him and Faith back home but not at Humphrey's. "Hey Humphrey, my mom wants you to send us back our house" he said. Humphrey nodded his head and start passing by West Valley.

Flare give him the address where he and Faith live.

Humphrey arrived at the area and saw two suburban houses right next to each other. Flare got out of the passenger seat with Faith getting out at the same side.

"Bye you love birds" said Humphrey giving them a small wave. "Bye" they both said in a unison.

Humphrey began to take off down the road. He was glad to have his best friend back, by his side when they were on their final year of high school.

 **Medium-Long Chapter but a driver test is coming up two days from now on. I know how to drive a car but a car and a go kart is different since I hate the stirring wheel. Which one is fully right? 150 degrees? That's the one I need to study on. What did you guys think? What will happen next? Peace out and have a nice day. DUECES!**


	16. Grudge To The Next Level

Humphrey woke up with a sudden jump from his sleep. It was four am in the morning. And Humphrey had a nightmare, a nightmare from yesterday.

It wasn't about Kate. It was something to do with his family after eight years of his parent's death. The past that Humphrey had forgotten when he was in sophomore. Until the day where Mark trying to steal Flare's girl, remind him something else.

It makes his grudge upgraded to the next level. Humphrey decided to reset his clock alarm and slowly got up from his bed.

He slowly open his door, trying to not to disturb Heather's sweet dream since her room is across from the hallway. He closed the door right behind him and went downstairs quietly.

Humphrey came across a room, full of dummies, weights, and other stuff. He began taking off his shirt and set it on the ground. Imagine if Kate got raped by Mark, just only makes Humphrey get angry and angry.

'Why perverts have to be the main enemy, even in the past' he said in his mind. Humphrey began looking up some pressure points on a human wolf. Everything he is searching for, is based on martial arts or protection.

He was doing twenty five gorilla push ups, stretching, and everything. He can't help it but to protect Kate and also fighting back the grudge he held against the death of his parents and the other one. That one is when he got kidnapped, along with his sister.

For what it seems like two hours from Humphrey starting his workout to the morning. Heather came downstairs to get some drink. Before she went to the kitchen, she saw the light from the workout room. Heather walk towards it and peaked her head around the corner. There, lying on the floor was Humphrey, exhausted. Sweats were covering his upper body and in his hand was a one hundred pound weight.

Heather went over to her brother and nudge his side. Humphrey open his eyes and look to his left. "Oh hey Heather" he said sleepily. "What are you doing here? You look very tired from what I saw" she said curiously.

Humphrey let out a sigh coming from his mouth. "Yeah I am very tired. Just working out really hard for the past one hour and twenty five minutes" Humphrey informed.

Heather rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Come on you sleepy puppy. It's time to get ready" she said walking out of the room.

Humphrey nodded his head as he slowly got up from the ground. He went upstairs after he pick up his shirt and into the bathroom. Water began spilling on Humphrey's head as he stared off into space. He wonder how's Kate doing at her house.

Kate open her eyes once she heard her clock ringing by her side. She turn it off and stood up from her bed. "New day...new season" she said to herself as she look outside of the window.

Snow were falling from the sky and landing on the ground. Kids were building snowman in front of there house while the other adults were setting up some Christmas decoration. The young tan wolf went downstairs after taking a shower. She came around the corner to the kitchen and saw her mother cooking breakfast, and Lily texting to Garth while leaning on the counter.

Kate felt her attitude was going crazy. Crazily happy for some reason.

She then heard a cough from behind. Kate turn her head around to see her father passing by her with a coffee in his hand. He didn't look too good. "Dad, are you okay" Kate asked worriedly. "Yeah I'm fine, little bit. I'm just sick from last night when winter started" he said googly.

Eve open the cabinet door to grab some medicine that she bought earlier this morning. She set it in front of Winston as he sat down in the kitchen table area.

"Thank you honey" he said. Eve smiled. "No problem honey" she said back kissing his cheek. Kate went over to her seat and began eating her pancakes. From yesterday's encounter with Mark, she always knew Humphrey would kick him down. Plus, she had never experienced by a stranger boy licking her cheek like Faith did.

Kate shivered when she remembered that. She could feel the sensation that Faith feels. Kate continue eating her breakfast, trying to think something else to get rid of that memory. But, she already did. Humphrey.

After a few minutes, Kate picked her cute ass jacket that Humphrey going to fall. It perfectly fits her. She went to the garage with Lily and entered her car and drove off. Humphrey look up to the sky as snow flakes passing by his face. He went to his car and drove off as well. Nothing very much happen beside from yesterday.

Humphrey hope Mark wasn't there with Kate, trying to seduce her. But, Humphrey knew Kate is athletic and she will probably kick his ass.

Humphrey smiled as he began to picture Kate breaking his arms and legs or kicking him right in the balls really hard since he deserved it. He wonder what's going to happen today. Dealing with Mark and his gang? Maybe.

Humphrey park his car at the charging station. Kate was leaning on her car, smiling at her lover. The young gray wolf charge the car and walk over to his girlfriend.

Kate smiled as she wag her tail a bit. She took a step forward and wrap both of her arms around his neck. "Hey big boy" Kate greeted him with a smile.

Humphrey smiled back. "Hey beautiful" he said to her. Kate began connecting lips with his. She then notice something about him. The feeling on her hands were veins on his shoulders. Kate began to know that Humphrey exercise in the morning. She smiled in the kiss with her hands exploring his body. "How are you doing" she asked as they broke the kiss. "Good but great when I get to see your beautiful face" he said happily. Kate widen her smile and blush a little. "Aww that is so sweet" Kate giggled as she look away a little then gazed at him again.

Humphrey took his eyes off of her and began scanning the area. He saw their rival enemies hanging out under the tree. " _Humphrey, help me ahhhh"_. Humphrey shook his head when he heard that.

"Humphrey, are you okay" Kate asked worriedly. "Yeah, I'm fine" he said walking to their friends. Kate look at where he was looking. She saw every male, and some girls carefully watching the perverts. Not only they watch girls changing out, but they were sexually harassers.

'Something is going on with Humphrey' she said in her mind. Kate began walking towards her boyfriend and her friends. Faith was clutching Flare's hand when Garth was explaining about the fight between him and Humphrey.

"Ouch" Flare yelped when he heard the sentence 'break my neck'.

"Don't make me remember that again. That was the most painful experience I've ever had" said Garth holding his head with both of his hands.

"Never heard anything that Humphrey would do that though, not even when he was in karate class" he said. Garth had his guard off. 'Flare was in karate class with Humphrey' he asked thoughtfully.

"Wait what. You were in karate class with him" Garth exclaimed curiously. "Yeah until then I quit since it is hard right now" Flare answered his question. "I see" he said. Flare look at his best friend who was glaring at Mark and his gang. Flare knew everyone hated them, but something about Humphrey is not just hate. It looks like he is going to murder them.

Flare gasped, knowing why he hated them the most.

(Flashback, 4 years ago)

Humphrey and his little sister, Heather who was in sixth grade walking down the street from school. Heather past puberty two weeks ago and her boobs are forming to it's final size.

Cup A almost to Cup B. In Heather's school, a lot of boys were drooling at the sight of it. Humphrey almost threw up when he saw that or heard it.

As they were walking, a man who had brown fur and yellow eyes is sitting on a chair, outside the restaurant. The man glimpsed at Heather and smiled lustfully. He stood up and began following them behind.

Humphrey got chills that made him shivered fiercely. He decided to shook it off. "Man I hate chills" he said. Heather look at her brother and smiled. "Well your not the only one" she said smiling. Humphrey smiled back as he look up to the sky while he was walking. Heather sighed happily. The man from behind them was staring at Heather's ass and her body.

He look around and find himself an alley way ahead of them. He skipped forward quickly and grab Heather, covering her mouth and went into the alley way.

Humphrey saw this and followed them but only get backhanded to the face. He flew and slam the side of the dumpster. His vision was blurry and everything fell on top of him from the dumpster.

"Humphrey, help me ahhhh" Heather screamed as the man teared her shirt off of her. "My my, what a nice body you have sexy" he said seductively. Humphrey groaned in pain as he get out from the pile of stuff on top of him.

He was about to stand up and face him off, instead the man kicked him to the same spot. Humphrey yelped in pain and began squeezing his shoulder tightly.

"Hey kid, you have a good looking sis man" said the man. Humphrey look up to him, seeing him holding Heather's breasts. Heather had a huge red color on her cheeks. "Please stop" she whimpered. "Not unless I'm finish with you" he said. "So, how long do you want with our session" he asked. The man slowly move his face towards her and began licking her face.

Heather began to cry as the man was about to pull his pants down with his erected penis. Humphrey watch her, being hopeless and weak. His shoulder was in pain and he hates seeing one of his family member suffering. Then, something snapped inside of Humphrey. Something was telling him that Heather was the only one in his family. Something that made his...anger grow stronger.

Humphrey stood up and began charging at the man like an energetic bullet. "RAHHHHHHH". *Crack*

(End of Flashback)

Flare remembered that day when he visit him at the scene, where that man is nearly dead. Where Humphrey and Heather were kidnapped, barely. Where Heather almost got raped. In that scene were blood, everywhere.

And the man had a chunk missing on his shoulder, a broken arm, (Warning males: Skip this if you see this sentence) and a bruise on his ball sacks.

Flare heard that there was a law, long before Humphrey and him were born. A law that contains the situation that's going on with wolves that had trouble controlling their instinct that a dire wolf could have or an ancient human wolf. A Feral Wolf Protection Act or FWPA. There is a rare fact that a wolf with a highly strong anger that is a truly feral wolf. And that wolf is Humphrey.

There are two ways that a wolf can go to jail or just stay innocent. If they did this on purpose, they went to jail and if they did it for a reason. They stayed innocent. Flare felt like Humphrey took his grudge to the next level.

"Ummm, Flare. Come back to planet Goldilocks" said Humphrey waving his hand in front of his face. Flare blinked his eyes and began to shook his head. "You okay dear? You're sweating a lot" Faith said to him worriedly.

"Yeah. Sorry about that. It's just, it's getting way to hot" he said. "Dude". Flare look at Humphrey who had a dumbfounded look on his face. "It's winter and how the hell is it hot. It's freezing cold" Humphrey explained. Flare chuckled nervously and the bell began to ring loudly.

(Time skip: Third period)

Kate was finishing up her test. She was about to write one last word into her answer but she caught a glimpse of her boyfriend staring off to space. She finish the last work in her answer to finish her test.

She lean her head towards Humphrey's ear and whisper. "Hey Humphrey, are you okay" she whispered. "Oh yeah I'm fine" he said. "I'm just bored. That's all" Humphrey added.

Kate smiled as she thought of an idea that they will enjoy the most. She laid her hand on his cheek to turn his head to face her and connected their lips. Kate moaned in pleasure as they slid their tongues along each other swiftly.

"Oh my god. That is so hot" someone said. The couple open their eyes and broke the kiss quickly.

Kate look behind her and saw the girl who interrupted their session was drooling at them. Kate giggled nervously and then face forward. Humphrey had his signature goofy smile. Same thing with Kate.

They both look at each other and smiled. After twenty minutes of class left, the bell began to ring.

"Alright have a nice weekend" said the teacher. The couple walk out of the door and went to their fourth period. Kate sighed happily and laid her head on his shoulder. She felt like she was going to sleep with him right now in the middle of the hallway.

"Getting tired" Humphrey asked. Kate look up to him. "Yeah" she replied to him. Humphrey smiled. "Don't worry, as soon as school is over. You can sleep in my car and your sister will take yours" he offered. "No Humphrey. It's alright. It's just you are very comfortable" she said rubbing her head on his shoulder. "I felt the same way about you" he said wrapping his arm around her waist.

Kate smiled and snuggle up to him as they arrived in front of their class.

(Time skip: Lunch)

Flare sat on a table where the other couples hang out together. He was about to eat his lunch until Humphrey's friends sat down. Flare look at them strangely. They look really weird. "Um, can you guys go sit somewhere else" Flare asked. Shakey was about to answer him until Humphrey showed up. "It's fine Flare, they're with me" he said.

Flare nodded his head and continue eating his lunch. Faith sat down beside him and wrap both of her arms around his arm. She look around the area and stare at Mark carefully. She just wanted to make sure he doesn't want to come over here.

Plus, she didn't know if Mark and his gang are scared of Humphrey. Faith knew his past and she felt really sorry for him. He doesn't deserve this. Then, Humphrey and Kate sat down.

Flare look around to see if anyone is going to eavesdropping their conversation. It looks like no one is going to.

Flare leaned into Humphrey's ear and whispered. "Are you okay controlling that anger? I saw the look in your eyes staring at Mark" he said worriedly.

Humphrey look at him with a raised eyebrow. "Yeah. Only if I release it against him messing with my girl or my sis" said Humphrey back. "You sure about that. You do help a lot of people, especially girls" said Flare reminding him. Humphrey sighed as he look down.

"True" he replied to him. "Well what are we going to do? Those perverts are not going to stop until they get what they want" Flare explained. "But they are not going to take my Kate. My Kate will always stay beside me, no matter we went through. We'll always stay forever" he explained. Humphrey even felt a tug on his sleeve. He look to his right and saw Kate staring at him with tears in her eyes. "That was the most beautiful thing I had ever heard" she said happily. She began pulling him into a kiss and savored the moment.

They both slowly pulled away after kissing for thirty seconds. Kate was brushing her hand on his cheek.

Kate can't describe the feeling that she had. It felt like she was going to engage in a marriage with him.

She was dreamily staring at his beautiful face, not taking her eyes off of him. Plus, she wondered when is the singing going to be in the football season. They had to do it in the inside of the building where the football field is. She really wanted to do it outside and show them how beautiful this couple really is.

Kate didn't care as she snuggle up with him.

(Time skip: After school)

Humphrey went down the steps after he came out of the main entrance of the school. He went to his car and unplugging it and set it on the charging station.

Humphrey turn around and waited for Kate. She was putting her stuff in her backpack based on cheer leading permission slip. The coach of the cheerleading team is going to their house to have a conversation with her parents.

Kate felt really nervous though. She knew she was a good kid with straight A's. But she wanted to know what they are talking about.

Kate then came out of the front door and began walking towards Humphrey and her car. Humphrey smiled to see his beautiful girlfriend in the world. Kate smiled back once she saw his beautiful face. She really adore his eyes though. Kate jumped on Humphrey and wrap her arms around his neck.

She brought his face to hers and began connecting their lips as in a goodbye kiss. "You'll text me at night" she asked hopefully. "Of course" Humphrey replied to her. Kate widen her smile and open the driver seat. Humphrey watch her as she sat on the seat and close the door. She rolled down the window and blew a kiss at him. Humphrey smiled and then puckering his lips, pretending that he kissed her back.

Kate giggled happily and then rolled her window up and drove off. Humphrey sighed happily and got into his car and drove off to home.

 **Dang, Humphrey had some really bad experience of a past about his family there. Anyways, surgery for my fucking wisdom teeth will be on February 14th and it's on Valentines Day. Rest in peppercorn for me. No eating food after the surgery and only drink water. That's brutal. Plus, if you guys are reading Medieval Version, I'm making a long ass chapter. What did you guys think? What will happen next? Peace out and have a nice day. DUECES!**


	17. Lusty Sleepover

Over a few days from Humphrey's incident with him taking his grudge to the next level. Plus, it's been a while they did anything to each other. Kate decided to sleepover at his house.

She wanted to spend out with her boyfriend the whole day.

Kate was getting ready. She was putting her clothes on after taking a shower. Kate went downstairs with her beautiful clothes. An orange shirt with black scarf and blue jeans. She also had a pink flower in her hair. She saw her mother putting a tie on Winston's shirt. They both look at her and then raised their eyebrows. "Kate, why are you wearing that one? Are you trying to make Humphrey melt with your beauty" asked Eve teasingly.

Kate blushed and nodded her head. "Yeah, I love him very much" she said smiling. Eve smiled and continue fixing Winston's clothes. Kate went over to the kitchen table and began eating her breakfast. Kate had to be the world's most luckiest girl in the world. She had the beautiful man creation right here with her.

She was so happy. Now in her life time, she would never ever replaced Humphrey. He looks so good to her, especially having sex.

Lily came downstairs and into the kitchen to grab something from the fridge. She noticed that her sister was in some deep thoughts.

She wanted to know what was she thinking, but then she already knew what was she thinking. Humphrey. Lily smiled and grab the water from the fridge. Kate had finished eating her breakfast. The sisters went to the garage and got in the Porsche and drove off.

As Kate drive to the intersection of West Valley, she saw Humphrey meet up with her on the other side. Kate smiled and began waving at him. Humphrey saw this and smiled as he waved her back. Kate smiled as she went out first and then Humphrey followed her.

Kate look at her mirror and notice he was driving on gas mode by the sound of his car.

They both had arrived Jasper high and parked in the parking lot. Humphrey and Kate got out of the car and began meet up with each other. They both were smiling wildly and Kate wrap her arms around him. Humphrey widen his smile and wrap his arms around her too.

"Hey there beautiful" he greeted her. Kate rolled her eyes. "Why? No calling our cutie nicknames, Hunky" she asked happily. "Alright, Katieboo" he said to her. Kate giggled and began connecting lips with him.

They broke the kiss quickly then fifteen seconds. "Now that's more like it" said Kate looking into his eyes. Kate then unwrap her arms and held Humphrey's hand.

She really wanted to make out with him right now. Plus, she wanted to see every girls' reaction to see them making out. She already got one of them. Kate can't help it but began making out with him. Humphrey widen his eyes but then closed it as he savored the moment. Kate was moaning loudly inside his mouth. She feel her nipples getting stiffer and stiffer. Kate open one of her eyes a little to see if any girls are watching.

There are some girls are watching them making out. Kate put all her might to stop moaning and see what they said. "Oh my god, look at them" said one of the girls.

"Humphrey looks kind of hot when he is kissing Kate" said another. Kate smiled at this in the kiss.

They both broke the kiss quickly, panting for air. Then, Kate felt bad for some reason. "Humphrey, I'm sorry I use you for kissing and taking the control of our relationship" she apologized.

Humphrey look at her confused. "Kate, it's okay. You're my queen and I'll listen to my girl whatever she said to me" he said to her, making Kate happy again. "Alright" she said to him.

The bell began to ring and everyone went inside the building.

(Time skip: After school)

As usual, schools are boring. Everyone almost fell asleep through out the teacher's expectation. "Ah finally school is over" said Kate coming out the front door. "I know, why today has to be boring. The lunch room got quiet and almost everyone fell asleep" said Humphrey rubbing his eyes.

"I'm gonna go buy some stuff from the store" she said walking to her car. Humphrey put his muzzle right next to her ear. "Buy some birth protection huh. You love my fat juicy cock don't ya" Humphrey whispered seductively while rubbing her side.

Kate got instantly turned off and start panting wildly. "Oh Humphrey" she moaned. Humphrey kept rubbing her side and began licking her neck. "Humphrey...please stop or else..I might've rape you by now" she said warning him while panting. Humphrey smiled and then stop what he was doing.

Kate turn around and seductively smiled at him. "If you want to have sex then I'll go to the store and buy some birth control, you little sex hound" she said seductively at him. Humphrey smiled and nodded his head. Kate widen her smile.

"Okay, then we'll have a sexy sleepover at your place" she said opening her car door. Humphrey watch her as she got in her car and started the engine.

She rolled down the window so her boyfriend can see her licking her lips. Humphrey smiled and Kate winked at him then drove off. Humphrey went to his car and drove off as well.

Kate arrived at a store that is similar to Wal-greens. She went inside the store and began going to the pills section. She found the birth control pill and began walking up to the service room. As the employee scanning the item, she look at Kate and smiled. "Have a fun day" she said seductively. Kate blushed and nodded her head while smiling. She got in her car and drove off towards Humphrey's house.

Humphrey was up in his room playing rocket league on Xbox. He was playing with other online players while waiting on Kate. He had a full setup in the movie theater downstairs.

Kate went to the front door of Humphrey's house and press the door bell button. Felix went to the front door and open it. "Oh hey Kate, what's up" he asked. "Oh I just wanted to sleep over with my boyfriend" she said to him. Felix nodded his head and let her in.

"Humphrey's upstairs in his room" said Felix. Kate nodded her head and start walking up the stairs with birth control in her pocket. She arrived at the top of the stairs and went to Humphrey's room.

Humphrey quit playing Rocket League once he heard Kate was here. He put his controller away and waited for her while laying on his bed. Kate peaked her head around the door entrance and saw Humphrey.

Humphrey saw her and smiled and she smiled back. Kate run up to him and jumped on the bed. Humphrey happily wrap his arms around her and Kate connected her lips with his. Kate licked his lips while she was kissing him. They both broke the kiss with saliva string from their mouths. "My god that was so hot" said Humphrey smiling at her.

Kate giggled and quickly pecked his lips. "Is it because of me" she asked seductively while biting her lower lip. "Oh hell yeah" Humphrey chuckled as he ran his fingers through her hair. Kate smiled and touch his hand. They both look at each other's eyes desperately.

"I love you Humphrey" she said to him softly. Humphrey widen his smile. "I love you too Kate" he said back to her. "Wanna go watch some movie in the movie theater room" Humphrey asked her.

"Sure but as soon as we get there, I want us to be naked with me riding on you" she said lovely. "Plus what movie are we watching" she added on. "Deadpool" he said to her. Kate began smile sexily.

"Oh I've seen the trailer and there's gonna be sex scene" said Kate happily. Humphrey rolled his eyes and giggled a bit. "It will be sooo hot" she said dreamily.

"Alright Horny, it's time to go" he said getting up from his bed. Kate giggled cutely and began following him to the movie theater. Humphrey open the door to let Kate in. "Ladies first" he said smiling.

Kate smirked when he said that. "Bitches followed" she said to him. Humphrey widen his eyes and then chuckled a bit. Kate laughed at his reaction.

They both went to their seat where the popcorn and drink are set up. Kate began connecting her lips with his as her hands wandered around Humphrey's bottom T shirt. She grabbed it and began pulling it off of him. Humphrey did the same thing to her and Kate unhooked her bra. Humphrey smiled to see his present revealing from her bra. He grasped it with both of his hands.

Kate widen her smile and kiss Humphrey on the cheek. "You are one naughty boy, aren't you" she asked seductively.

"Yes I am ma'lady. Do you want to see your favorite thing" he asked seductively as well. Kate smile wildly and nodding her head rapidly while wagging her tail. Humphrey laughed and began taking off his pants.

Kate took her opportunity to take his boxers off before he does. After that, she grasped his juicy cock firmly. Kate licked her lips as she look at her favorite thing in the whole world. She look up at Humphrey with pleading in her eyes. "Come on Humphrey. I want you so badly than anyone else in the world. I need you" she said stroking his manhood. Humphrey stopped her by grabbing her hands and look at her with his calming eyes.

"After we watch deadpool, we'll have some fun. I thought I just want to warm you up" said Humphrey softly. "But you already did" Kate replied to him.

"What? Which one is sexier? My body or the sex scene" he asked smiling. Kate thought for a second. She knew she couldn't resisted watching porn after she had sex with him for the first time.

"Both" she said with lust in her voice. Humphrey knew she was going to say that. "Well then you can watch the movie first" he said to her. Kate didn't notice that his hands were moving towards her pants.

He quickly unzipped her jeans and pulled them down along with her panties. Kate gasped when she felt her pants and panties were taken off, and then moaned sexily by Humphrey touching her pussy.

"Holy shit Humphrey" she exclaimed almost screaming. Humphrey chuckled as he began carrying Kate and sat on his seat with her on top of him. Kate giggled cutely and then turn around so she could watch the movie with her lovely boyfriend.

Humphrey click the button on the remote control and the movie began to start.

After some what fifty minutes, Kate got tired on being on top of Humphrey since she knew she like being on top of him, but she got uncomfortable for relaxing. For the sex scene of deadpool, Humphrey almost had his maximum length when he saw Kate rubbing her pussy with her pleasured sexy face.

Kate sighed happily when the movie ends. She look at Humphrey and smiled when their moment is here. She began climbing on top of him, licking her lips. Humphrey smiled and was about to kiss her until Kate put her pointer on his lips. Humphrey open his eyes and waited for Kate. "Since we're going to have sex, how about you will become my sexy sex slave because it's almost my birthday" she explained seductively. Kate's birthday is in ten days.

Humphrey widen his smiled. 'Oh yeah I love being a sex slave with my sexy master' he said in his mind, referring sexy master to Kate.

Humphrey nodded his head rapidly and Kate giggled as they switch places. "Oh and by the way. I've learned to make you feel so much pleasure by licking your pussy" he said to her. "Then do it. Make me cum so much that I will flooded the world" she said to him.

Humphrey smiled and nodded his head. He began connecting his muzzle with hers. Kate moaned instantly when his lips contact with hers. She bring both of her arms around his neck and began kissing him roughly. Humphrey broke the contact and went for her neck. He liked her sexy moans as his dick was getting hard.

He slowly move to her breast and lick around her nipple on both of them. "Oh Humphrey" she moaned at him. Humphrey quit licking around it and began latching on her nipple.

Kate screamed in pleasure as Humphrey was sucking her like she was a straw. He wanted to make sure if he sucked both of her nipple which he did.

"Humphrey you are so damn sexy. Please suck my nipples until these babies are satisfied" said Kate closing her eyes. Humphrey accept her order and began sucking her nipples again.

Kate was clutching his head against her chest. Humphrey's dick were so long and thick right now at its maximum size. Kate felt like she was about to pass out with pleasure. Humphrey took every milk out of her breasts until he look at Kate's face to see her eyes were closing a little while panting and drooling.

He leaned in and began whispering lovely at her ears. "It's okay baby, we're almost done" he whispered sexily. Kate grabbed her lover's head and guided him to her womanhood. "Eat it Humphrey. You're not my master, your my sex slave. Do it right now" Kate begged him. Humphrey smiled and began licking her clitoris, and fingering her pussy on the upper walls.

Kate was in so much pleasure right now. Two holes from the same spot were getting penetrated at the same time.

What Humphrey didn't expected is Kate pushing his head down really hard against her crotch. Humphrey could tell she loved this, so much. Humphrey slowly move to her pussy and push the tip of his muzzle in it, and then licking inside. Kate screamed loudly and start putting the pressure on Humphrey's head.

She grasped her own breast and start playing with it. "Humphrey, I'm...so close" she said while moaning and panting. Humphrey smiled at this and swirled his tongue inside her. He felt her peaked a liquid and pulled out his muzzle before opening his mouth when he knew she was hitting her climax.

"Humphrey I'm CUMMING" she screamed as her fluids squirted on his face and in his mouth. Humphrey licked around his face and then on Kate's crotch where the rest of the fluids are. He sucked her pussy, enjoying the taste of it. Kate look down at her boyfriend to see him sucking her pussy like a baby sucking a bottle.

Humphrey got the rest and look up at Kate. She was panting heavily from her climax. Humphrey smiled as he got up. Kate grabbed him and slammed him onto the seat. Humphrey was very surprised by this. He look at her with confusion until he saw the hunger and lust in her eyes. He look down when he feel something wet and saw her pussy getting even wetter this time.

"Now Humphrey, you are not going to be my sex slave. You are going to be my sex toy" she said seductively as she grab the bottle of pills. Humphrey smiled wildly when he saw the pills. 'Yes I get to cum inside Kate' he said in his mind. Kate took a sip from a drink after she put the pills in her mouth and swallowed it.

Kate look at him as they both aligned their organs. She smiled and lower herself onto his cock. "Oh yeah" Kate moaned as his cock enter her craving pussy. Humphrey groaned from the tightness of her walls. Kate began hopping up and down on him roughly. She was going faster and harder on Humphrey. Humphrey wanted to get deep inside of Kate but Kate was pinning his shoulder down and was riding on him wildly.

"Oh yes Humphrey. Fuck" she screamed in pleasure. Humphrey bucked his hip against her, pounding on him. Kate was so wet that it creates a wet slapping sound.

Humphrey looked down and saw her bouncing boobs. He latched on it and sucked out of her. "Yes Humphrey, that's it" she said moaning in ecstasy. Kate began to felt her climax coming in fast. They only did this for five minutes. "Humphrey it's coming" Kate squealed. She look at him and notice he was close by noticing that he was panting with a pleasured face, telling her that he was close.

"Ahh Kate" Humphrey moaned sexily. "Oh yeah Humphrey. Oh god you're fucking huge" Kate moaned sexily as well. Kate was pounding on him harder and faster than ever. Wet slapping sound was louder when Kate release some of her fluids. "Kate hold it" Humphrey yelled. Kate nodded her head and hold her climax with all her might.

She was howling in pleasure from as it increase her climax more. Humphrey never heard her howled in pleasure. 'Wow she was in pleasure or should I say in a pleasuring death' Humphrey said in his mind.

He could feel of her releasing some of her liquids. Kate was in so much pleasure that she wouldn't hold her climax. "HUMPHREY I CAN'T HOLD IT" Kate yelled as her climax released on him hard.

It was covering Humphrey's cock and crotch with all her fluids inside her. Humphrey grunted loudly when his climax was nearly here. "Kate..inside or out" he asked her panting. "In" she quickly said before continue breathing heavily. Humphrey groaned and thrust it upwards as its tip of his cock penetrated her womb.

Kate squealed and moan as it shoots of Humphrey's semen on her walls and in her womb. She then collapsed on him, savoring the moment for now on. After thirty seconds of climaxing, Humphrey could feel he had no semen left in his body. He looked at Kate and saw her that she passed out in pleasure. Humphrey chuckled as he lift Kate up with her cock slide out of her.

Kate moaned in her sleep as Humphrey carried her before getting their clothes and throwing the trash away. He looked behind her and saw the mess that they did when they release their love water. He smiled and began walking upstairs into his room.

He laid Kate down on his bed gently and closed the door behind him. Humphrey laid down on his bed beside Kate. She had a huge smile on her face and Humphrey smiled at this. "She look so beautiful when she sleeps" he said to himself. Humphrey closed his eyes and began to sleep with Kate, lovely.

 **Damn Kate, damn Humphrey. XD. So in six days, I won't be updating the story because of surgery that I'm going to have on February 14th. Also, I want you guys to support my friend, NoRoleModelz98 because his daughter have a kidney cancer and for me, I will do a special story right after I finish this story. What did you guys think? What will happen next? Peace out and have a nice day.**


	18. Details About Their Session

The sun raised over the mountains, shining on Jasper city with beauty and a new day. The sun rays shine through the window of Humphrey's house and shine on Humphrey's face. He was awake before the sun rises up for one minute. Kate was humping him in her sleep. Humphrey open his eyes and groaned from the tiredness and pleasure from his crouch.

Kate was on top of him somehow. Humphrey's cock was rubbing Kate's pussy as she was moaning. "Oh Humphrey" she moaned. Humphrey uncover themselves and saw his cock was covered with Kate's juices. She then began to suck Humphrey's chest like it was his cock.

In her dream, she was dreaming about getting fucked by tons of Humphreys. Humphrey shake her shoulder, trying to wake her up but she just screamed in pleasure as she cum all over Humphrey's cock again.

Humphrey had no idea how many times did she cum. He was really impressed that she didn't pass out like last night from cumming so much. Of course, she was sleeping but she should stop doing this after releasing her juice for what fifteen times.

Humphrey grunted as he release his semen and landed on Kate's ass and back. He look at it and saw some dried liquid on Kate's ass and back already.

He must've cum before. Kate kept humping his dick and sucking his imaginary Humphrey Jr which is his chest. "Kate, Kate wake up" he said to her softly. Luckily for him, Kate open her eyes after she stop pounding on him.

She look at her lover in the eyes and smile at him. "Hey sexy" she said seductively. Then, she felt something wet on her crotch.

She look down below and saw her dripping pussy with a ocean of Kate's juices on Humphrey's bed sheet. "Oh have you've been fucking me" she asked slyly. Humphrey chuckled as he ran his finger through her hair.

"No you've been fucking me and now here we are" Humphrey said to her. Kate giggled seductively as she grab most of her juices from her bed sheets and her lover's crotch and hers.

She lick it sexily and took all of Humphrey's semen off her ass and back and did the same thing. "Mmm Tasty" said Kate savoring the moment. She felt his cock twitch and she became horny again. "Mmm, looks like I need to ride my vehicle" Kate said to him.

Humphrey roll his eyes. They did the same sex position every time. Kate grab his cock firmly and began lining up their organs. "Here comes the boom" she said excitedly. Before she could start the session, she heard the front door open outside of Humphrey's room.

"Oh hey..girls" They both heard Sara's voice from downstairs. They both wondered who it is until they already know when someone said something to Sara. "Hey Mrs Foster, we are looking for Kate since her mother told us that she is sleeping with her boyfriend" said Lilac from downstairs. "Uh oh" said Kate getting up and start putting her clothes on. Humphrey did the same thing and quickly lick off every juices and semen off of his bed sheets.

Kate stared at him, drooling that he just lick his own cum! "Dang Humphrey, that was so hot" she said to him dreamily. Humphrey smiled as he watch her putting her shirt on. "Wanna get into a cuddle position, just to look cute when they get up here" he asked her.

"Fuck yeah" Kate replied to him happily. Kate tackled him on to the bed and began cuddling him like always. Humphrey chuckled a bit and wrap his arm around her body.

"I love you Humphrey" she said kissing his cheek. "I love you too Kate" Humphrey said back. Then, they heard a group of girls talking as they walk upstairs. The couple knew who it is and wait for them.

Kate close her eyes, pretending to be asleep. Lilac knock the door twice. "Come on" Humphrey called in. Lilac open the door fully so her other friends can see it. Kate had a smile on her face even though she is faking.

"Awwww" they all said as they saw the cutest moment ever. Humphrey decided to play along and whispered at them. "Shhh, don't wake up the sleeping beauty" he whispered at them.

The girls look at each other then back at him while nodding their heads. Kate can't help it but let out a laugh as she open her eyes. "Aw come on babe, you ruin the moment" he said jokingly. "Sorry Humphrey, I had to do it" she said giggling. Humphrey roll his eyes as Kate stood up from the bed. "Hey girls" Kate greeted them as she walk over at them and hug each one of them. They all smile and hug her back. "Hey Kate" Anne greeted.

Then, they heard whimpering sound from behind Kate. They all look to see who it is and it was Humphrey. "What? I got no hugs or what" he said whimpering.

It almost broke Kate's heart by that sound but she knew he was just playing. She went over him and wrap her arms around his neck like always. "You don't need hugs or kisses. All you need is one of the most sexiest kiss in the world" Kate explained to him as she lock lips with his.

Humphrey wrap his arms around Kate's body and began kissing her back. Kate wanted to go far but she didn't want to because her friends will get scar for life. Kate pulled away from the kiss and Humphrey stood up from his bed.

They all decided to go downstairs but Sara stopped Humphrey at the bottom. "Humphrey, I need you to go to the store and buy some of these items for me" she said handing him the note. Humphrey look at it and nodded his head.

Humphrey look at Kate to see if she wanted to come. Kate wanted to come with him but she look at her friends and wanted to catch up after hanging out with her boyfriend a lot.

"You can go ahead without me Humphrey. Me and my friends are catching up right now" said Kate. Humphrey nodded his head and went to the garage door. "So what did you do at your lovely sleepover" Lilac asked Kate.

Kate look at her and smiled. "Oh make out" she said dreamily. "As usual" said Tammy. Then, Lunar was bringing out something from her purse. It looks like an invitation card from someone else. She gave it to Kate and Kate look at it. It was a party from Bianca. "She's having a party in the next fourteen days" said Lilac looking at it. "Nice" said Kate putting in her pocket. Then, the girls notice something about her pants.

Kate got confused why are they looking at her like that. They were smiling seductively at her. "What" she asked them curiously. "Did you have sex with Humphrey" Anne asked smiling. Kate widen her eyes and look down.

There were dried wetness on Kate's crotch. 'Shit, I forgot to clean my pussy where I just hit my climax' she said in her mind. She look at them while blushing. "N-No, I rather have sex with him after we get married" said Kate nervously and embarrassed.

"Don't you dare lied Kate, we know it" said Tammy. Kate sighed in defeat. "Alright I did have sex with him" she said blushing heavily.

"Good thing you didn't record of your session if you accept the sluts' request" Lilac giggled. Kate smiled at this. "I know. I would regret everything if they rape Humphrey" said Kate.

"That would be bad" Lunar added. "So how was it" Anne asked seductively. "That's too personal Anne" Kate exclaimed still blushing from it. "Oh come on Kate. We just want to know it" Lilac added. "Fine, it was great" she said smiling.

"That's the Kate I know" Tammy joked. Everyone laughed at that. "Maybe Tammy, maybe" said Kate.

"But don't say anything about the session. This is my life" said Kate giggling a bit. The girls look at each other and nodded their heads. After ten minutes, Humphrey came back with the stuff that his mother wants. The girls said goodbye to Kate and Humphrey and went home.

Kate and Humphrey look each other and smiled. Kate give him the invitation that Lunar gave it to her. Humphrey look at it and look back at his girlfriend. "We're invited to a party Humphrey" she said to him happily.

"That is freaking awesome" he said to her. Throughout the day, they just spend their time watching movie and relaxing at Humphrey's room. Sometimes they even swim in the swimming pool but they got bored of it.

Kate loves Humphrey more than anything in the world and so did Humphrey.

 **Short chapter for a reason and you guys already know it. I'm making a new A &O high school story, if you guys want to see what is it about. Go to my profile page and it's on the upcoming story section. Plus, I want a vote if you guys want Humphrey to be a professional martial art fighter, like he will do every martial arts, I mean everything. Not Boxing and Wrestling. Also, send me some messages what car do you guys want for Humphrey. What did you guys think? What will happen next? Peace out and have a nice day.**


	19. Happy Birthday Kate

Humphrey was looking at himself in the mirror. He was wearing a blue T shirt and black jeans. Today is Kate's birthday and Humphrey can't wait to see her. He wanted to give her something special. It's not sex, it's a special moment where they are going to dance outside of Kate's house.

He look at the clock to see what time it is and it was almost time for him to go to school. Before he went downstairs, he grab his keys and the rose that he wanted to give Kate.

As he came downstairs, his parents were making food for Kate's birthday. Heather was just sitting on the couch and watching the TV while eating her breakfast.

He walked in and sat down at the kitchen table to eat his breakfast like Heather. After for a few minutes, he put the dish in the sink and walked towards the garage door with Heather. Humphrey was smiling wildly. Heather notice this and giggled. "What, are you going to make love with her" she asked teasingly. Humphrey look at her while blushing madly than ever.

"Heather! We are not going to do that in our early age" he exclaimed as his face turn almost red along with his blushing cheeks. Sure, he already have sex with Kate, twice.

Heather giggled loudly as she open the door and went to her car. Humphrey went to his car also and they both drove off to Jasper High school at the same time. Kate just had arrived at the school, waiting for Humphrey.

She was leaning against her car while checking in her phone. Every friends on Kate's message and Face Book was saying happy birthday to her.

Kate smiled. Everyone in the whole school knew it was her birthday today, of course, she's the alpha. Kate heard a roaring engine through the parking lot. She squealed happily and beamed up to see the BMW i8 strolling in and parked right next to her.

Kate walked around his car and stood right next to the driver side, happily than ever. Humphrey open his car and close the door and turn around to see his beautiful girlfriend. "Hey beautiful" he greeted her with a smile. Kate smiled back and wrap her arms around him. Humphrey accept her hug and wrap his arms around her as well.

Kate pulled away from the hug and kiss Humphrey on the lips, passionately. "Mmmm, I wish I can just fuck you. What present did you get me? Sex with you buying a mega man erection pills. Oh that will be fun and it will feel so fucking good" she said seductively.

Humphrey giggled at her freaky side. "Yeah but that's not my present. You'll see" he said to her. "If it's watching porn or having sex, I'll fucking rape you" said Kate licking her lips.

Humphrey laughed at her freaky side again. "I wish you could rape me, but not today. It's something special" said Humphrey. "God damn it. I was hoping it was sex" Kate giggled.

Humphrey smiled and kiss her cheek. The school bell began to ring and everyone went inside the school to go to their home room.

(Time skip: Lunch)

Kate got every gift cards from everyone, except Allison and her friends. She was smiling wildly. She got money, credit card, and other stuff. Humphrey sat down right next to her with a smile.

Kate look at him and saw him holding a rose in his muzzle. "Here you go baby" he said to her putting the rose in her hair after taking it out of his mouth.

His girlfriend smiled and connect her lips with his. "We're going to have a make out session today" she said breaking the kiss then connecting it again. She stick her tongue inside his mouth and moaned loudly in it.

Wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling towards her, wanting more. "Kate, don't rape him" said Lilac teasingly. Kate broke the kiss with a stupid smile on her face. "I love making out with you" she said to him smiling. "I can tell by your actions and your moans" he said making her blush. "Shut up" said Kate hiding her blush. "Oh come on Kate, show me that adorable face when you blush" said Humphrey encouraging her.

Kate smiled and revealed her face with a little red color on her cheeks. "Aww" he said looking at her cutely. Kate deepened her blush and look away.

Humphrey smiled and put her hands on her cheeks to make her face to her boyfriend. Humphrey gave her a quick peck on her lips and pulled away. Kate had her eyes closed and a smile on her face.

She open her eyes and look at him lovely. "I love you Humphrey, so much" she said smiling. "I love you too Kate" he replied to her as he brush her cheeks with his hand.

"Let's eat lunch" he said. Kate nodded her head and they both began eating their lunch for what the school got for today.

(Time skip: School Ends)

Humphrey drive towards his house after he said goodbye to Kate. He had contact her parents to set up a dance party at their backyard just for him and Kate. His sister was already home before he got there.

Humphrey went inside the house and saw Heather was watching her favorite TV show, The Walking Dead. Humphrey rolled his eyes since he got bored when he start watching it. He went upstairs and decided to put his leather jacket on, just to make it look nicer for his moment with Kate. He went to the bathroom to look at himself in the mirror and smiled at himself. 'Kate's going to drool all over me' he said in his mind.

Humphrey heard his phone vibrate in his room, so he went to his room and check what it is. It was a message from Kate. 'Hey Humphrey, are you coming? Or should I say cumming ;3'.

Humphrey laughed at her text. 'Yeah I am coming right now', he texted her back. Humphrey put his phone away and head out of his room. He drive up to Kate's house and knocked her front door.

Kate open the front door with a smile. "Hey baby" she said to him as she hug him. Humphrey smiled as he hug her back.

"Happy birthday Kate" said Humphrey smiling. Kate smiled and pulled away from the hug along with a peck on his lips. "Thank you Hunky" she said with a seductive tone. Humphrey knew what she's going to do.

"Don't you dare rape me or seduce me" he said to her teasingly. Kate frowned playfully. "Aww" she wined. They both laughed out loud. Kate grab his hand and led him to the kitchen. There were cakes on the plate with..no candles on the main piece of the cake which it was already torn off.

Probably from taking it out. "No blowing the candles" he asked her. Kate look at him and nodded her head. "Why" Humphrey asked curiously. "Well I wanted to eat the cake right away" said Kate slyly. They both went to their seat where they could sat right next to each other while eating.

After a while of eating Kate's cakes, the couple went to the backyard. Kate was amazed by the setup. There were lights all around the backyard and some beautiful flowers in the whole world sitting everywhere.

"Oh my god" she said in amazed. Humphrey took a step and grab her hand. Kate look at him and he look back at her. "This is for your birthday" said Humphrey. "What? Dancing" Kate guessed.

Her boyfriend smiled and nodded. Kate smiled and she didn't notice her mother, Eve begin to turn on the music. It was just a love melody music. The couples began dancing around in front of the door. Eve smiled and began taking a video on her phone. Winston smiled as well from the inside of the house.

Kate and Humphrey smiled at each other while looking right in the eyes. "I love you Humphrey" she said to him. "I love you too Kate" he said back.

They both began to leaned in slowly and began connecting their muzzles together, sharing a wonderful passionate, and lovely kiss. Humphrey pulled away. "This moment is your present Kate, a very special one" said Humphrey. Kate wiped a tear from her eye. "Oh thank you Humphrey" said Kate happily. The couples continue dancing for a while. They felt like they were the best couples in the whole world, much better than the other ones too.

Kate said goodbye to Humphrey after her special moment. Humphrey said goodbye to her as well and got into his car. He look at Kate who was at the door one more and blew a kiss at her. Kate smiled and pretend to catch it and put it in her pants. Humphrey smiled as Kate bit her lower lip.

He drove off towards his home with Kate looking at him. "I love you so much Humphrey" she said to herself before closing the door and went upstairs to take a nice lovely sleep with a smile on her face.

 **Can someone fuck me up? MY FACE HURTS AFTER I STRAP TWO ICE PACKS ON MY CHEEKS, ALONG WITH A TAPE AROUND MY HEAD! I felt like I had no memories. I told Norole that I just download Bo2 until I forgot my laptop is crap. If you guys want to know what games I played, I play shadow fight 2 and clash of clans on my phone. Plus, don't forget to vote on my polls for Humphrey becoming a professional martial artist like the actors you've seen in the movies. It's not for this story but it's for my next A &O highschool story. What did you guys think? What will happen next? Peace out and have a nice day.**


	20. Rivalry Is Getting Stronger

Eleven days has past by from Kate's birthday. It was party time at Bianca's house and Kate and Humphrey are going there. Kate wrap her arms around Humphrey's neck in front of Humphrey's car at the end of the school hour.

"I'll see you at the party okay" she said to him smiling. Humphrey smiled and kiss Kate on the lips. Kate moaned by the contact of it. Humphrey pulled away with a smile.

"Yeah, I'll see you at the party" he said. "I love you" said Kate. "I love you too" Humphrey said back. Kate leaned in and kiss Humphrey on the cheeks. She broke the embrace and walked towards her car and got in. She started the car and drove off the parking lot. Humphrey unplugged his car and drove off as well. After fifteen minutes later, Humphrey had arrive at his house. He got out of his car and walked towards the front door.

"So I heard you're going to a party with Kate" said Sara as Humphrey open the door.

"Yep" he said to her as he close the door. "Okay but don't be late tonight. Be home like ten" she said. Humphrey nodded his head and went upstairs. He went to his room and look at the time. It was only after school and when the times comes, Humphrey will get dressed up.

He laid down on his bed and began watching some youtube videos. What Humphrey didn't know is that there is a certain wolf, standing right in front of his house. A white furred wolf with a jade green eyes. It was Allison. She was smiling evilly. "This plan will totally work and Humphrey will all be mine. Man he's so sexy" she said to herself dreamily.

She then continue look at the house. "Kate will be raped and Humphrey will be my boyfriend, or should I say, fiance" said Allison.

Allison took a picture of Humphrey's house and then got into her car and drove off towards her house. She had arrived at her house and into her bedroom, filled with pictures of Humphrey.

She place the picture of his house right next to Humphrey and then smiled. "I can't wait for this moment" she said laughing evilly.

(Time skip: two hours later)

Humphrey turned off his TV and began stretching on his bed. He then look at the time again. It was time to go, so he got up and walked out of the room and the house.

He drove towards to Kate's house and saw her waiting outside for him. Kate look at him and smiled as he parked right next to her. "Need a ride" he asked smiling. "Oh shut up Humphrey. You always picked me up whenever we go to a party" she said to him as she got into the car.

Humphrey chuckled and drove off towards the entrance of West Valley while Kate was putting the address on Humphrey's car. Humphrey heard the voice of the GPS and followed the directions when she say something. Then, Bianca's house was in a distance for Kate and Humphrey.

Kate squealed when she saw her house with tons of cars along the side walk. Humphrey smiled at this and parked along the sidewalk. They both got out at the same time and walked towards the front door. Humphrey press the doorbell and a blue wolf open the door. "Hey you guys" Bianca greeted them.

"Hey Bianca" said Kate hugging her. Humphrey stepped inside the house passing by Kate. Kate broke the embrace and went to Humphrey as they went to the living room where all their friends are. Humphrey sat down on a chair and Kate sat on his lap. Bianca sat the drinks down on the table in the living room and Kate grab the drink and shared it with her boyfriend.

Over fifteen minutes, Kate and Humphrey didn't notice that Allison and Mark with his gang were around the corner of the living room. They all have a picture form in a paper airplane as Mark was aiming at the couple that they wanted the most. He threw it as it fly through the living room and hit Kate.

Kate pick it up and look around to see who threw it, but she didn't see anyone. Kate unfolded the paper airplane and gasped. It was Humphrey and Allison..kissing? Humphrey look over her shoulder and widen his eyes. "That is totally a fake picture" he said. For all girls who ditch their boyfriend of the fake picture of anyone send it, Kate was not one of those girls.

She trusted Humphrey and she knew Humphrey love her more than anything in the world.

She then stood up. "I gotta find Allison" said Kate ripping the pictures into pieces. Kate then walk out of the living room, trying to find her. Allison look at Mark with anger in her eyes. "What I thought it worked" said Mark sadly that he couldn't get Kate. "Well it didn't you piece of shit. NOW GET OUT" she yelled running towards the backyard with Mark and his gang.

Kate heard Allison's voice and run towards the kitchen. She look everyone in the kitchen once she got there, but she didn't see her. Kate sighed and walk back to the living room.

"Come on Humphrey, let's go home" she said sadly. Humphrey stood up and put his hand on her shoulder. Kate look behind her and stare at his eyes. "What's wrong Kate" he asked worriedly. "It's the picture. It look so real though" said Kate. Humphrey look at the pieces that Kate ripped up.

He look back at her and giving her a charming smile that always makes her happy. "I know it looks real but it's a photoshop. You know I'll never cheat on you" he said to her softly. Kate smiled and leaned in to connect their lips together. "Thanks Humphrey" she said smiling. Humphrey smiled as Kate tugged his hand.

"But still, can we go home. I don't really feel too good after what happen" she said. Humphrey chuckled and nodded his head. Kate smiled and grab his hand as they walk out of the house.

"Well that was a short party" said Humphrey. "I know but I'm feeling sick" Kate replied. They both got in the car at the same time and Humphrey drove off. "Once we got to your house, just take a nap okay" Humphrey suggested. Kate nodded her head as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

Humphrey smiled when she leaned her head on him. They had arrived at Kate's house and Humphrey look at her and saw her that she was sleeping. He nudged her side and Kate groaned.

"Kate, wake up" he whispered in her ear. Kate stirred in her sleep and open her eyes. "Hey Humphrey" said Kate. Humphrey smiled as Kate let out a cute yawn.

Kate look out of the window and saw her house. She look at Humphrey and kiss him on the lips. "Bye Humphrey" she said to him. "Bye Kate, I love you" he said. "I love you too" said Kate as she got out of the car and went inside her home. Humphrey sighed happily and went home as well. Although, he had a rough day also about that picture. He didn't kiss Allison and Humphrey felt like something is going to happen very badly tomorrow.

 **YAY! Finally I get to eat stuff after FUCKING FOUR DAYS. I'm gonna get fat because I'm skinny as fuck, no I'm not XD. I felt like this story is really boring and if you guys want me to start the next highschool story right now, I'll do it but it's not my suggestion. It's yours so tell me if you want me to start the next highschool story right now. What did you guys think? What will happen next? Peace out and have a nice day.**


	21. Girl Fight

Kate woke up from her bed when her clock was ringing. She stood up from her bed and stretched. Then, she remembered what happen last night. 'Oh Allison, I will beat you once I get to school' she said in her mind.

Kate went to the bathroom quickly and take a shower with anger in her face. Kate had enough and it's time to show the bad side of Kate. Of course, she gets it from her mother.

"Nobody kisses my man" said Kate to herself. "Nobody can't take him away from me because I already took his virginity" said Kate smiling. Kate wondered if they wanted to have sex again and maybe record a video to make Allison jealous. After five minutes, Kate came out of the shower with a towel wrapped around her naked body. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Humphrey coming upstairs.

Kate smiled and went to her room quickly and shut the door quietly. Humphrey look around the corner when he heard some footsteps running across the hallway.

He shrugged his shoulders and continue walking down the hallway, towards Kate's bedroom. Kate was smiling wildly as she hid around the corner of the door. She can't wait to tackle him and kiss him all over his face. Humphrey knock on her door twice and waited for Kate's answer but there's none.

'She's probably sleeping' he thought. Humphrey open the door and Kate tackle him to the wall. Humphrey open his eyes and saw Kate was licking his lips. "Hey there Humphrey" she said seductively while giggling. Humphrey smiled at her.

"Hey Kate" he said back. Kate giggled again and kiss him on the lips while grabbing his crotch. "Wow Kate, we don't have time for that" said Humphrey. "I know. I just want to record ourselves having sex then send it to Allison to make her jealous" said Kate smiling.

"You still mad about it" he asked. "Yeah" said Kate angrily. "By the way, I know you didn't kiss her but if she forces you to kiss her. I will beat her up to death" Kate threatened. "Okay then, now you sounding like your mother" said Humphrey chuckling. Kate just rolled her eyes and went to the closet. She let her towel lose and look at Humphrey with a seductive look on her face. Humphrey smiled and pretended that he was playing with his dick. "Don't make me rape you" she said giggling.

Humphrey laugh as Kate began to choose some of her clothes for today, adding a rose on her hair.

After that, they went downstairs and went to Humphrey's car. Humphrey started his car and drive towards to Jasper High. Kate was looking out of the window, thinking about the next two months.

While she was thinking, Humphrey had arrive at Jasper High with in twenty minutes. They both got out and Kate spotted Allison...hanging out with Mark? Allison turn her head when she heard the sound of Humphrey's car and spotted Kate with anger in her face. Kate also had an anger look on her face.

They both began walking towards each other and Humphrey followed Kate quickly before anything happen to them.

The rivalry stood up in front of each other's face. "Hello Kate" Allison growled. "Hi Allison" said Kate angrily. Allison put both of her hands on her shoulders and squeeze them tightly. "Today, Humphrey's mine Kate" she said to her while looking at Humphrey. Kate began to smirk when she thought of something else. "Nope, Humphrey's mine because I had something special for him tonight" said Kate.

Allison look at her. "Really Kate, you really know how to make me angry" she said slapping her face. Kate smiled and grab her hair from behind and pulled them. Allison also pulled Kate's hair and they both began struggling and getting into a fight. Humphrey look around to see if there was a teacher or a principle around but he saw nobody.

Humphrey took a step forward and began breaking the fight up. He pick up the roses and put it on Kate's hair and began fixing it.

"You know Allison, I've never liked you. You need to understand if your crush was taken away. You gotta let it go and go find another one" Humphrey explained to her. "No, never" Allison reject Humphrey's explanation. Humphrey just shrugged his shoulders and began walking away with Kate along by his side.

Kate look behind her and smirked at her. "See you around" she said coldly at her. Humphrey look at Kate and smiled and she smiled back. "I was never expecting a girl fight" said Humphrey.

"Yeah me too, but you know she's the one who started it" said Kate. "I know, she slap you" he said. "Oh I'll slap your ass" said Kate slapping his butt.

"Getting horny again" he asked with a smile cause he knew the answer. Kate smiled at him. "Nope, It's just you are really attractive, that's all" said Kate giggling. "Okay" said Humphrey smiling.

"You're good looking body, man I love you so much Humphrey" said Kate smiling. Humphrey widen his smile. "I love you too Kate" he said kissing her cheek. The bell began to ring and everybody went inside the school, including Allison and Mark. In the hallway, Kate was leaning her head on his shoulder while walking towards their lockers.

Humphrey just smile and wrap his arm around her body. He look around if Allison was following them and wanted another fight with Kate again but there were no sights of her. Humphrey sighed happily as they both reach at their lockers and began opening them, grabbing their binder and notebook. Kate grab his hands as he close his locker and went to their homeroom classroom with a smile on their faces. "Can't wait for school to end" said Humphrey.

"Why" she asked him while knowing the answer. "Because, I really wanted to get married with you" he said smiling. Kate was stunned at his statement.

She just smiled and began connecting their lips together. "I will get married with you also Humphrey" said Kate. Humphrey smiled. "I love you Kate" he said. "I love you too Humphrey" she said back.

 **Short chapter for a reason, studying for the big ass important test this year. I won't be updating this on Feb 27th and that's where I'm going to study for a full day. The next chapter will be the last one, not just saying I wanted to get the new highschool story started right away, but I gotta go to a vacation after the big test. So, I will started this new highschool story when I came back from school. What did you guys think? What will happen next? Peace out and have a nice day.**


	22. The End

Eight days left until school is over with Humphrey and Kate. They were very excited. Not only that they were excited but Humphrey was very nervous also.

He is going to ask Kate to be her wife. In fact, he even snapped out of his trance at school when Kate snap her fingers right in front of his face. "Yes Kate" he asked politely. "What are you thinking Humphrey? Thinking about my body" Kate asked teasing him by putting her hips to the side and ran her hand on her side.

Humphrey blushed a little. "No, just spaced out, I guess" he said to her. Kate smiled and she took a step in front of him and wrap her arms around his neck. "Okay, would you mind talking about it" Kate asked smiling.

"No" said Humphrey quickly, denying telling the truth after the school year is over. Kate leaned in slowly and connected her lips with his. She break the kiss and go for his neck and lick it.

Humphrey shivered at the sensation of it. Kate giggled and brought her head up. "So, do you have a plan after the school year is over" she asked slyly.

"No, do you" Humphrey lied. Kate smiled at him seductively. She then pinned Humphrey against her car. "After the year ends, I'm gonna rape you" she said giggling. Humphrey laughed as he got up. "I didn't see that coming" he said. Kate just kissed his cheek and then the bell ringed. "Why the bell has to ruin our moment" Kate groaned. "I don't know, maybe the bell just didn't want to see us having sex" said Humphrey smiling.

"Very funny Humphrey" she said walking towards the main door. Humphrey chuckled a bit and then followed her.

(Time skip: After school)

Very boring day right now. Everybody hate test, very much and they all have to listen teacher's instructions for now. "Ahh, finally the day is over" said Kate smiling as she got out of the building.

Humphrey groaned as he came out of the building while rubbing his eyes. "So fucking boring" he said yawning a bit. "I know right" said Kate agreeing with her boyfriend. "Test has to ruin the day" said Kate wrapping her arms around his. "No kidding" Humphrey replied to her.

They walk down the steps and into the parking lot. Humphrey unplugged his car and look at Kate who already started the car. "So, where do you want to go" Humphrey asked as he set the charger on the charging station. Kate paused for a second.

"I don't know Humphrey, maybe at a fast food restaurant" she said. "Mcdonalds" he asked smiling. Kate rolled her eyes. "Yeah sure, everybody wants Mcdonalds and that's a fact" said Kate giggling. Humphrey widen his smiled and got in his car and started the engine. They both backed up and went to Mcdonalds while Humphrey was talking to his mother about going to eat somewhere then he will come home.

After ten minutes, they had arrive at Mcdonalds. They ordered cheeseburgers, french fries, chicken nuggets, and a large coke. Kate and Humphrey smiled at each other as they eat.

Kate feed him and Humphrey feed her. Little did they know that Allison and Mark with his gang were watching them.

Allison was very jealous as she watch them drink the same cup at the same time with a smile on their faces. They had love in their eyes also. "I wish he was mine" she said. Mark look at her. "Don't worry, he'll be yours as they get out of this restaurant" he said looking at her. Allison smiled a little and can't wait to get up all of Humphrey's goodies.

"I love you Humphrey" said Kate after swallowing the food in her mouth. Humphrey widen his smile. "I love you too Kate" he said smiling. Kate leaned in and kiss Humphrey on the lips. She slowly pulled away with love desires in her eyes.

"So, what are we gonna do tomorrow after school" Kate asked as she began to drink the coke. Humphrey thought for a second as he look down at the table.

"I don't know Kate" he said. Kate gave him a seductively smile. "Well I know. We can have sex. A very sexy session that we'll cum on each other like the ocean" Kate whispered. Humphrey panted a little as he wag his tail a bit. "I like that" Humphrey replied to her.

Kate giggled as they both continue eating their food. They both walk out of the building after finishing their food and start opening their car until Allison knock Kate to the ground.

Humphrey saw this and run over until he was punch right in the face, knocking him out cold.

Humphrey slowly open his eyes and began to look around. His vision was very blurry until it came back to him. Humphrey was tied against the chair and he saw Kate was tied in a chain that was hanging. Her wrist was tied and same with her ankles. "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON" Humphrey yelled as he struggle to get himself free.

He then heard an evil laugh from behind him. He look behind him and saw Mark and his gang walk around him.

"Hello Humphrey" Mark greeted. Humphrey growled at his furiously. "Calm down my husband" said a female voice from behind Mark. Humphrey was confused at that voice until he began to recognized that voice. "Allison" he asked.

Allison smiled as she walk past Mark. She rub his cheek with her hand with a seductive slutty smile on her face. "Hey there handsome" she greeted him. "How'd you doing today my love" Allison added.

Humphrey was glaring at her with anger in his eyes. He was showing his white teeth to her. Allison smiled at this as she look at his teeth. "My my, you have such a nice teeth, and your mouth too. Hm, what's going to be like kissing you" she asked herself.

Kate heard the commotion and open her eyes. She let out a groan and saw her arched enemy right in front of Humphrey. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY MAN" she yelled struggling to get herself out of here so she can beat up Allison.

"Oh you mean my man. I was about to kiss him. So Kate, how does it feel having sex with Humphrey Hmm" Allison asked seductively. Kate growled loudly. "I won't tell you that because it's personal" she said.

"Okay, then you'll watch me raping Humphrey" she said start getting close to Humphrey's face.

Humphrey move away from her but Allison grab his face and kiss him. Kate screamed and felt tears piercing her eyes. Allison was laughing evilly. "You taste so good Humphrey" she said and continue kissing him.

Humphrey look at Kate and show her that he didn't like it at all. Kate smiled a little and then Mark whispered something in Humphrey's ears that made him bite Allison's tongue. "Ow" she whimpered as she broke the contact. Mark smiled evilly. He said that he's going to rape Kate right in front of him. His gang start approaching Kate and Humphrey snapped very hard.

He slipped through the chains and knock the rest of his gangs out cold in a flash. Mark was very surprise by his action. Humphrey stood right in front of him and grab him by his throat. Mark gagged as he start to struggle and Humphrey lifted him in the air. "If you ever touch Kate again, I'll male sure you feel the pain instead of getting shot by a gun" he said coldly.

He then threw him to the ground hard and Mark felt his heart just stopped from the ground until he passed out. Humphrey took for a minute to calm down and let Kate down from the chains.

Kate was wagging her tail so hard that it was invisible. They both look at Allison who was still recovering from the bite. Humphrey look at Kate. "Let's go honey" he said softly.

Kate nodded her head and start walking towards the door until Humphrey felt something tugging his leg. He look down and saw Allison was crying and holding down his leg.

"Humphrey please don't leave. I love you so much that it hurts" she said sobbing lightly. Kate was about to punch up until Humphrey stopped her. "Allison" he said.

Allison look at him with tears in her eyes. "Yes" she asked sniffing. "You gotta move on okay. I'm pretty sure there are some boys that will be perfect for you. Don't listen to your brain, listen to your heart" Humphrey explained to her.

"But..but" Allison can't help it but put the pressure on his leg. "I know it's hard but I know there is someone will love you" he said. Allison felt calm and loosen the pressure on his leg. She look up at him and smiled. "Thank you Humphrey" said Allison and then look at Kate. "Kate, sorry for being so mean to you" she apologized as she stood up from the ground.

Kate smiled at this. "It's okay" she said and start wrapping her arms around her. Allison smiled and hug her back. "Can we continue this later, I'm freaking tired right now" said Humphrey yawning a bit. Both of the grils began to laugh and they head out of the building.

(Time skip: Wedding day)

Kate look at herself in the mirror, wearing a beautiful white wedding dress. She had a pink flower in her hair and smell very good. She heard a knock from the door and her parents enter the room.

Eve gasped at the sight of her. "Oh honey you look so beautiful" she said hugging her. Kate smile and hug her back. Winston also smiled. Humphrey did a proposal at the prom last week and Kate was very happy about this.

She's getting married! Winston look at the time. "Kate" he said. "Yes dad" she replied to him. "It's time to go" he said happily. Kate smiled and then wrap her arms around his and start walking towards the big doors.

Two male wolf open the door and the music started. Everybody stand up to see the bride walking down the path. Kate's friends smiled at this and gave her a wave.

Kate let out a beautiful smile and wave them back. She then look forward and saw Humphrey standing there, looking handsome as she knew for a long time. She saw those eyes shining in the sunlight, just like his fur and he had his signature smile that she love so much.

Kate let go her father's arm and then wrap around her soon to be husband's arm. They both smile at each other and then look at the priest. The priest start saying like the gods knew about their love and stuff that he had on the book.

After for a while, the final part began to end. "You may kiss your bride" he said. Humphrey smiled and dip down Kate and connecting their lips together.

Everybody stand up and began clapping their hands at the sight of this wonderful moment. The newly married couple broke the kiss and Humphrey let Kate stood up.

They both start walking down the path and Humphrey started the conversation. "So Kate, where do you wanted to go" he asked her. Kate thought for a minute. "I don't know" she said.

Humphrey smiled. "How about Jasper park" he suggested. Kate smiled and nodded her head. "Yeah, Jasper park it is" said Kate agreeing with him.

They both gave each other a kiss and then look at the sun setting down behind the mountains with Kate's and Humphrey's love from the beginning, to the end.

 **Well that's the end of TJOTL Remastered. If you guys wanted to read "Love is everything," check it out. People absolutely love the new Humphrey I just made and the story goes different from any other author's stories of Alpha and omega high school. Be aware the sequel of The journey of true love and it will be released in May 30th, maybe. What did you guys think of this story? Peace out and have a nice day.**


End file.
